Dagger Day
by Iwish2knowmyname
Summary: It is not every day that you get a second chance. But what if it was the Evil Queen, Regina, that was given this chance ? What if she could come back to just before the curse was broken ? What would she do with it then ? What if she had a chance to fix everything over and over again, until it is perfect ?
1. Chapter 1

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter** **1**

 _ **Regrets in the dark**_

 _ **note:**_

 _I strongly advise that you watch everything until the end of season 4 because OUAT is fun, but otherwise nothing is ever really mandatory, except breakfast of course._

 _I don't do summaries, I'm not into that kind of stuff and I think you'll be able to understand on your own what and where..._

 _And you probably read the only summary I will give, which is introducing the story._

 _Anyway, I can never thank you enough for reading because a story is no good without readers. Whoever you are, I wrote this for you._

 _And so, whoever you are you may review, please, that would make my world._

 _I'm working a lot so I won't be able to review more than once a week, in the best of times... Once in two weeks in the worst. Also I'm not English born and I don't have a beta, just so you know._

 _Let me know when I don't speak English ^^_

 _Long live SwanQueen and groundhogs._

 _ **o**_ _ **oooo**_ _ **oooooooooooo**_

 **Dagger Day**

 **Chapter** **1**

 _ **Regrets in the dark**_

Regina seized the dagger as shocked as the others. Robin standing listless in her back. Hook and the Charmings looking at the piece of metal in her hands, disbelieving.

Regina passed her finger on the name carved deep on the blade.

A wave of pain and sorrow overcame her. Swirling bitter strings down her throat.

That didn't just happen right ?

The savior couldn't turn dark ?

Could she ?

A shy gasp make her swiftly lift her head. Emma was standing in front of her. Looking as lost as everyone. She stretched her hand towards the dagger and seized Regina's hand holding it.

As their skin touched everything went white. Blurring. A flash of white light blind them.

Regina opened her eyes swiftly. Her sight took a few second to settle on something. It was dark, night obviously... it was warm. She could smell wood burning. A fire ?

Thousand information rushed in her mind before she realised where she was. Home.

She was sited in her very own study. A book on her lap.

She frowned.

She couldn't really come around it but she felt something was off. Déjà vu...

Her sight felt on the book. The words were familiar. She closed it and silently gasped at the title. She'd already read that book !

Right ?

Yes...

She was fairly certain she had read it four or five years ago. And also... What was she doing _here_ ? Wasn't she supposed to be outside ? With Emma and... Emma !?

As every memory from the past years came back to her, rushing painfully to her mind she heard a shy knock on the door.

\- Yes. Come in...

She frowned looking quickly at the clock behind her, on the fire place sill. It was late, almost eleven thirty.

\- Mom... I...

\- Henry !

She looked at him in shock. He looked like he was ten again.

She shook her head thinking she must have been dreaming...

\- I know, I know it's very late but... I...

The boy looked sad and a bit afraid. She saw the struggle in his mind as if he was fighting the urge to turn back and leave. It stroke her that he must have been afraid of her reprimanding him for being up so late.

She saw him abandon.

\- Never mind, sorry...

\- Henry ?

She asked as nicely as she could. The most important right now was her son. She didn't know what exactly was happening but magic, she knew magic... She would not commit the same mistakes twice. If there was a slight chance that she was truly back in time and not just knocked out somewhere living her memories, she would take it. Without thinking.

\- Yes ?

He turned around, now only looking afraid. She patted the spot next to her on the couch.

\- Come, sit. What is wrong, my little prince ?

It had been so long since she had called her son that. The words almost felt alien. She shook the thought and concentrated on reality.

Henry looked astonished, a bright happy light lit in his eyes. And he sat next to his mother.

\- I... I can't sleep, I...

He looked at his feet.

Leaving her son to organize his thoughts Regina tried to remember.

The book... She had read it long after the year of first publication. She remembered how hard it was to have foreign books brought to Storybrooke before the curse broke. She was the only one able to leave, well, there was a loop in the town line were the post office was, so it melted with the real wold, even allowing some bus to pass by. That was how Henry had managed to travel to Boston on his own all these years ago.

She admonished herself. When did she read that book ?!

She had already lived that night.

\- What is it Henry ? You know you can ask me anything...

She tried in a sweet tone. The boy looked up with an inquisitive glare. Could he ? Could he really ask her anything ? He wasn't sure of that and it hurt Regina.

That was so long ago.

\- I won't get mad, I promise, Henry... Truly.

The boy bit his bottom lip and inhaled loudly, breathing in the courage to ask.

\- I... It's just... Sometimes I feel like we are always living the same day. Like everyone here always lives the same day except us. You and me.

He said very quickly, looking at his feet.

Regina sighted. The boy looked up and worry shown all over his face. He mistook her frown for anger towards him. But it was really towards her that Regina was angry.

She remembered now. It was before Henry went to Boston in search for Emma. Maybe even the day before that ? She didn't remember quite exactly. Henry never talked to her in the end. She had let him turn around.

She already knew what he thought since she was coercing Hopper to tell her everything that her boy was telling him. But seeing him right now... So he had had the courage to come to her, despite his fear.

Regina looked at her son not knowing if she should tell him the truth right now or ask for time to think about the better way to tell him.

She saw worry and disillusion painted on his puppet face. And fear. She couldn't react like the last time... Not if it meant having another chance. She owed him the truth even if it meant not having the time to think about a way to tell him without her looking bad. She had to let him decide if he wanted to forgive her.

This time she would do right by her son, even if it meant loosing him again.

Henry was more important.

A tear dropped heavily on the couch.

Henry frowned.

\- Mom ?

\- I...

Regina abandoned Ken Follet's _Pilars of the Earth_ on the table in front of her and dove in her son's gaze.

\- Yes, Henry. They are. You're not crazy at all... In fact you're the most incredibly intelligent person I've ever known, Henry...

The boy looked shocked. Maybe it was the honesty he could read in her eyes, maybe it was the soft and kind tone he had grown to miss since it was becoming rare. Or maybe it was the content of her sentence.

He didn't really believe himself at that moment, and, in fact, he had grown to think he _was_ in deed crazy sometimes. How could she know that ?!

\- What... But ? What ?!

Regina inhaled slowly. She was definitely not ready for that. But she owed him.

\- I need to tell you a story and... Well... It is complicated for me to tell you... If I never told you the truth about this town, us, you, _me_... it is because I did very bad things and...

She tried to hold her tears.

\- I didn't want to loose you Henry. I didn't want for you to hate me, so... I... I made the wrong choice, I tend to do that... I decided to lie to you and that was wrong. That's probably the worst I did. Or... Rather, it's the thing I regret the most Henry.

\- Mom... It's alright...

Shyly cut the boy. She smiled sadly to him and stroke his cheek lovingly.

\- No, Henry, it's not... I... I wish I could tell you a beautiful story but... Well. What do you say you go up to bed while I fix you a hot cocoa and tell you why everyone in this town has been living the same day for the past twenty height years ?

\- 28 years ! What ?!

\- Henry...

\- I... Can I come with you in the kitchen ?

She smiled.

\- Of course, dear.

He nodded and followed his mother. This was weird. He had a strange feeling though. It didn't really surprised him she was like that. It should, because she was obviously a totally different person but, somehow, it felt normal.

oOo

Emma suddenly woke up on her couch. She looked at the time: 11:28.

She frowned.

She just had the strangest dream.

It felt so real. Some echo of the vivid images still danced in her eyes.

Henry... Regina. Her... Mother ? Parents ?

Something about stories and a book ? And curses ? And Peter Pan ? And... What was it ? A dagger ? And a hook. No... It was someone.

She shook her head and looked at her buzzing phone frowning again. She had a strange déjà vu feeling.

It was Cole calling. Probably a new contract. Another jerk had ran off from his wife and kids, another dick had left town with a bill bigger than Fort Knox... Another human had been a bastard and needed reminding that money owns the world.

\- Yah ?

She said in the phone. She smiled when she found she had been right. Cole talked her through the details of a new job. Urgent one. The bounty hunter had failed and lost the girl.

She frowned. The name rang a bell. Some woman who had been accused of fraud. She hadn't paid her parking tickets since 1997. Some old lady with purple hair. This name was definitely not new to her. But why ?

Then Cole asked about the guy she was supposed to secure next, another knight in shining armor who left the wife with the bills and the kids while he was searching for love on line. She was supposed to have dinner with him the next evening, on her birthday actually. She was looking forward to it.

After she hang up she decided to take a shower and go to bed. She tried to remember her dream but found it impossible. The images and details had faded away. Only a few things left.

She had a son. And there was someone. Someone she loved.

She stretched and shook her head.

Sometimes she was thinking of _him_. Sometimes she imagined him, what he looked like, who he was. Was he blonde like her ? Did he grow up in a good family ? Did he know ?

Did he like chocolate ? Did he prefer to put the peanut butter first or the strawberry jam ? Was he big ? Did he need glasses ? Did he look like Neal ? Was he good at maths ?

She looked at the city through the windows. She felt weird. Something was missing. It wasn't her life.

Though it _was_. She was fairly certain that she had always had this life.

Why was she surprised to be here then ?

Why was she feeling so lonely, even more than usual ? Why did it hurt so much so suddenly ?

 _ **oooo**_ _ **ooooooooooooooo**_ _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Please do review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter** **2**

 _ **A new beginning**_

 _ **note:**_

 _Thanks for the first reviewers ^^ I also am looking forward to see where it goes..._

 _I got an idea but... shhh... it's a secret._

 _Long live SwanQueen and Oscar Wilde._

 _ **ooooo**_

Henry looked at his mother with attention. She was exactly the same as usual. Short dark hair, dressed up with care and everything. But something was odd. She moved different. She talked different. She was more like when he was smaller and only talked about dragons and princesses. She was more like when he didn't know she wasn't his real mother. Before she told him he had been adopted.

She put the hot cocoa in front of him and smiled. And she suddenly frowned, turned back and searched loudly through the kitchen drawers. She let out a victory gasp and came back with some clear brown powder she put on the chocolate.

\- Cinnamon, right ? Like Emm... Well. So...

\- Like who ?!

Regina smiled and bit her lip.

\- Okay... I'm really not ready for this. Not at all. So... Hem. Did you try to find her yet ? No, yes... Yes, of course you did. You're suppose to go to Boston find her tomorrow it's her birthday... Actually, I always wondered did you chose this day on purpose ? Or...

Henry's eyes widened and a wave of fear, pure terror, shot into his mind.

She knew...

She knew about his birth mother !

\- How ?! How do you know ?!

He burst down his chair and stepped back. He was trapped. He felt trapped. His back hit the wall. He closed his eyes. What was going to happen to him ?

\- Oh, my gods Henry ! Henry it alright ! It's alright ! I'm... I'm not mad Henry.

She ran and knelt in front of him. He was so small.

So scared. _Of her_.

Her son was terrified and she was the reason of his terror !

\- I'm sorry ! I'm sorry ! I didn't want to frighten you, it's fine !

He looked down to her. His eyes full of tears and disbelief. She was stating to cry and shaking her head.

\- I'm so sorry Henry... I wish... I wish I could take it all back... I wish... I'm sorry that you're scared of me, I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother I...

Her voice broke into a cry. Her throat too small for all that pain all of a sudden.

She was genuine. He could tell. He felt it.

He fell in her arms crying out of relief and tiredness. She closed her arms on him, crying too.

\- I'm sorry my prince, I'm so sorry... I... I swear I will do better I... I will be what you deserve. We... we all will be a family, Henry. I swear. You, Emma, me... Even the charmings, I swear...

\- Who ?

Regina pushed back and looked in her son's eyes.

\- Snow White and prince charming ? Mary-Margaret and David...

\- So... It _is_ true, then ?

\- Yes, yes Henry, your book... You already have it right ? Yes, yes of course you had it when you went to see her... Your book it's all true. I... Oh my gods ! The curse ! She... We need to...

Henry was lost. Completely and totally lost.

He was crazy, and his mother was too.

Or maybe it was a sick way to try and convince him he was crazy ? By admitting he was ?! But... Then...

\- Okay... That's what we're going to do. You get the address and I ready some clothes and food for the road. There's no point in waiting or arguing... We need to bring Emma back here. I'll... I swear I'll tell you the whole story on the road Henry...

\- Mom...

\- Henry...

Regina looked serious, deadly serious.

\- Henry... I made a lot of mistakes in my life, and the worst was to not listen to you when I should have the first time. I know you're scared and lost and you don't really trust me right now... And I know this because I already lived it. I did this. This, here, now, it's the past for me. I know you're a very smart boy, that's how you figured the book was the truth... And I know you believe like no one can Henry, so I need you to believe me right now... Just... Just look in yourself... You know I'm not the same. You know I'm different than the mother you said goodby to, this morning when you left for school. You know it right ?

Henry looked deep in her eyes and swallowed. He did. He did know.

\- Yes.

He whispered.

This was insane.

And Regina thought exactly the same. But what could she do ? She didn't remember that day any better than any other day in particular. It was so long ago. And she had a chance, a real chance. Maybe it wouldn't last. Maybe it was only temporary, a shot. And she knew, somehow it was a bit risky to change the past... but it was her chance. All she had was Henry and he was everything ! She needed to do better. For him. Only for him, the rest didn't matter. And some small part of her told her she had to try because there must have been a reason she was there. After all that had happened... The plan couldn't be re-living exactly the same years ! She wouldn't go for it anyway.

\- Good... So, I know it's weird and unusual and... even I think it's not a good idea to drag a small child into a road trip in the middle of the night but... really I'm not so sure there is anything else to do. I mean, it's not like if there was anything more important than breaking the curse and having everyone freed right ?

\- Right... But, mom...

\- What ?

\- What will happen to _you_ ?

Now Henry looked frightened. For her.

She smiled.

\- Don't worry, everything will be fine. Emma will... well... Maybe not Emma, if she doesn't remember me, but... Snow ! Mary-Margaret will. For you, she'll protect me, she'll take care of you... We can't worry about that now Henry. We have to find your mother. Now. Get the address.

\- Yes, mom.

oOo

Henry looked at the road still not trusting what was happening. The Storybrooke sign was long gone.

They hadn't talk at all since they got in the black car.

He twisted the leather handle of the door a bit. He always felt weird in that car. It was too clean he was always afraid to mess it up.

The silence was becoming heavy as the engine had settled its music in a regular growling.

\- Are you cold ?

\- I'm fine.

\- I'm sorry, honey, it's a bit weird and... You must be lost but...

\- No, no it's fine...

Regina smiled sadly and shook her head.

\- A few years ago, tomorrow night actually, you came back home after running away to Boston. I didn't know where you had been, I was scared but I didn't tell you that... I... I just asked where you were and you probably thought I was angry at you. I was, I think... You were with a blonde woman. I had never seen her in my entire life and it terrified me because I know everyone here, so she had to be from elsewhere, and... truthfully I think I knew right away who she was, I just didn't admit it yet.

\- She was my mom ?!

Cut Henry with flashing eyes matching a bright smile. He frowned.

\- Sorry...

She smiled at him.

\- Yes. Yes dear, it was Emma. She was wearing a red jacket. Red leather jacket. And she drove a yellow bug.

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes, smiling a bit.

\- Well, she's still driving it, however dangerous this thing is... Hem... Were was I ?

\- My mo... Emma.

\- Yes, so, you told me you had found your real mom and you ran in the house. Then I asked Emma in, and we talked. Well...

Regina's expression darkened a bit. And then she lit up again. And chuckled.

\- Well, actually I tried to make her leave and I think she was going to leave anyway... but... I think what I said probably sank in her to convince her to stay, even then...

\- So she stayed ?

\- No. Well, yes. It's complicated. She tried to leave but since she had come back to the town, the town didn't want her to leave so... She had an accident...

\- What ?!

\- No, no, don't worry, she was fine, it was more like... kind of a magical intervention of some sort, you know ?

\- Yah, so she wouldn't leave ?

\- Exactly.

Henry yawned but he still listened eagerly every last word his mother was saying. And she found talking much easier that she had thought. Eventually the boy wrapped himself in the woolen plaid she had brought. He even agreed on sipping the cocoa the thermos flask had kept warm. He fell asleep way before they arrived. Regina stopped to bunk him in the rear car seat. She got a coffee in the same dinner along the road were Lilly didn't work yet. She made a note to herself to come and find the woman, as soon as she could.

oOo

Emma opened her eyes in a hurry. Something was off. Weird dreams again.

And someone was knocking rather angrily at the door.

She let her sight slide to her bedside table. 4 o'clock.

I the _morning_. Who did that ?!

She walked towards the door, gun in hand.

\- Who is it ?

She asked through the closed door.

\- Emma ! Open up, I know it's late I...

\- Mom ? Are we here ?

Emma frowned, was it a child's voice ?

She looked through the peephole. There she was ! The same woman she had seen in her dreams and... She couldn't really see the black haired boy she was holding but, somehow she knew it was the same boy too.

 _Her_ son. According to her dream.

Emma breathed loudly. This wasn't real.

\- Who are you ? What... Leave... Please go away I... I can't... I can't !

Emma slid to the floor. Panicking.

\- Emma...

Almost whispered Regina. Her tone was sweet and low. Her voice was nice. It was comforting. She knew this voice. She couldn't deny it.

\- I can't...

Whispered Emma.

\- Emma, open the door, please.

The woman stepped straight in. She didn't look like someone used to wait or take orders. In a regal pace she went to the couch and lay her sleepy burden down. Emma watched her stroke his cheek with a sad loving smile.

She closed the door and held the deep gaze of the woman. She went to the kitchen, to get a glass of water.

When she turned around the woman was walking towards her. She didn't stop before she was holding a very shocked Emma in a tight hug.

\- I'm glad you're okay... You stupid woman...

Whispered Regina in her neck, letting the pressure go.

\- Hem...

\- Sorry. I know you don't know me, but... I... I kinda hope you would recognize me. Or Henry.

Regina glanced around the place.

\- It's nice.

Emma frowned.

\- I never came here I guess... never mind.

Regina smiled at her and bit her lip. Searching her words.

\- So...

Her face lit up suddenly as she realised something.

\- You do remember !? You said "I can't do that"... So, do you ? Know who we are ?

\- I... I... No. I had a dream. I had a son and well... you. And people... Family I guess. I... I don't. Have a family.

Emma was looking at her, daring her to explain.

\- Ya, well, soon enough you're going to find yourself with more family than you could handle in a century. But let's not worry about that right now... I am going to tell you a story, Emma, and I need you to keep an open mind. I know you won't believe me more than you believed Henry the first time, but I also know that you can always tell when people lie. When _I_ lie... so. Please, try and trust me.

Emma frowned.

How could she know that ?

\- I'm Regina, by the way.

Emma nodded in a polite acknowledgment of the fact.

Regina smiled.

\- You better sit. And fix yourself a hot cocoa with cinnamon on the top.

Regina said that still smiling, her eyes locked to Emma's. She had the most intense gaze Emma had ever seen. And the smile of a black panther waiting for her kill in a tree.

\- Hem... You want something.

\- Coffee, milk, no sugar.

Emma nodded. She made the coffee slowly, feeling the woman's gaze in her back.

The sun started to raise behind the windows. Dark pink and orange flashes liking the clouds lined up on the horizon. And between the buildings.

The boy mumbled in his sleep. She looked at Regina while she was looking at her son.

Their son ?

\- He's so small...

Whispered Regina.

\- Who... Why _are_ you here... Regina ?

\- Some call me the Evil Queen.

Simply said Regina without looking back at her.

Emma frowned.

\- So, will you listen ? Will you try to believe what I'm about to tell you miss Swan ?

\- I can try, yes.

\- Okay... Let's start with the beginning.

Regina closed her eyes a fraction of second, to gather her memories and thoughts. Then her gaze went on Henry.

\- You like hot cocoa with cinnamon, like Henry, and your mother. You ran most of your life. You were found on the side of the road by a little boy, in Maine, not so far from here. You were wrapped up in a white woolen blanket embroidered. It was written "Emma", in purple I think. Ya, purple. You were never adopted and you kind of left the system the fastest you could, around 16 I'd say, you've never been too voluble about that... You met a friend, Lilly, but she was, well... lost. I guess. She betrayed you, something about a necklace and her boyfriend I think. Then you met a man, Neal. You were 18, for some reason he abandoned you pregnant and with stolen watches. And a yellow car.

Regina's eyes shot to hers. Shining.

Emma looked angry and terrified. It was subtle. But Regina knew her well.

\- You gave the boy up for adoption in Dallas. And you never went to Tallahassee with Neal...

A loud silence settled in the brightness the dawn threw over the furniture.

\- I... I know you, Emma, and you're probably trying to find a reasonable explanation for me to know that much about you... and you're trying to figure just how much of a lunatic I can be... But, truly, you haven't even started yet. I know you Emma. I know you because those dreams you have are memories, we _have_ met before... We have met tonight. For the first time. Oh, and happy birthday, by the way.

\- I...

\- Mom ?

\- Henry ! Hi honey, you slept well ?

The boy nodded and hugged his mother's waist. He was so cute, sleepy, holding tight to his mother.

\- You told her yet ?

\- Not everything...

\- You want the book ?

\- Maybe later, my prince. Do you want to have a breakfast or do you want to sleep some more ?

\- Waffles.

He said yawning.

\- Okay... I... May I borrow your kitchen Emma ?

Emma frowned.

\- I...

\- So, you're my birth mother ?

\- Hem... I...

\- No, actually, I know you are. I found you. On internet.

\- He's right.

Regina hadn't wait for Emma's answer, she was already going through the kitchen searching for the ingredients. Frowning.

\- She's a great cook.

\- Mm ?

\- My mom. She's a great cook.

\- Owe.

\- Mom ? Can I say the story ? I mean, I can tell the story, I read the book...

\- Sure.

Emma listened every word. Looking alternatively at the woman and the boy. She felt dizzy all along. It was so wrong.

She was lost and frightened.

It didn't make any sense. First the fairy tales and then Regina told her about the past years. Future years ?

The day settled and the city growled it's existence. She was really lost and about to run away. Call the police or something.

If only she didn't have her instincts telling her that they were not lying... So what ? They were both crazy and believed in a fantasy world ? But what about the book then ? And what about these dreams where she had lived some of the things Regina was talking about ? And what about that feeling of belonging ? She had felt wrong all night before they came. And now, she was lost, consciously but, deep down she was calm. Relieved that they were here.

\- Emma ?

Nicely asked Regina.

Both son and mother were gazing expectantly at her. They looked so alike.

She realised she had been silent for a long time.

\- Ya... I... It's a lot.

\- I know.

\- So... Basically you want me to come with you, like, right now ? To break a curse ?! That's crazy...

\- Yes. I know. I believe I will be able to prove it to you there though...

\- Owe ?

\- Yes... Well, I might know where to find and dragon. And there's Graham. He...

It suddenly hit Regina that she could save him. Save everyone. Graham, Neal... Belle !

\- Oh gods... Belle... I...

Regina looked suddenly very tired, worried and alone.

And guilty.

\- I... Henry, we're leaving. We... If you won't come now Emma, please at least consider it. Please ?

Emma looked at the woman astonished.

\- What ? Where...

\- I need to free someone. Look, Emma, I wish for you to come right now, but I can see that it's a lot to take in so... if you won't come now, it's fine. Just, please consider it. I've done a lot of bad things and I had started to undo my mistakes, thanks to you, but now I have to start all over again. I can't waist time. There's a girl, a very nice girl, she was your friend actually... I need to free her from a cell _I_ throw her in twenty height years ago. Well... she doesn't really know it's been that long, the time doesn't really pass like here for her but, still...

Emma looked at the woman getting to the door. The boy looked sadly at her.

\- Please ? Can you come ? Even only for _a_ day ?

He said.

Emma pouted. Thinking. A day. Where was the harm ?

But what if they _were_ psychopaths ? What if they were some kind of elaborated serial killer prank ?

Emma didn't believe in anything, didn't trust anyone. Why would she trust them ?

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _Wow, it was longer than I thought it would be._

 _And also I feel I need to warn you... don't think because I published this very fast after the first one that it is going to be my rate of publication...Cause that's really a coincidence. I had better things to do, but I didn't feel like doing them so I wrote this instead._

 _I probably shouldn't do that again, I do need my degree ^^_

 _Sorry about the vocabulary/orthographic mistakes, I kinda wrote this very quickly this morning so... I must have missed some. Please don't hesitate to point it out._

 _see ya._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter** **3**

 _ **Cracking Curses**_

 _ **note:**_

 _Thank you so much for reviews, I'm sorry in advance for every chapter that will be posted a bit late. Therefore I am truly sorry this one came up so late …_

 _It will happen a lot, let's be honest._

 _I have a very big exam coming and my work schedule is going to be a killer until Christmas._

 _For the orthographic reviews, first, thank you Guest ^^._

 _Second I will change the errors as soon as I think of it._

 _And third I feel I need to explain some choices:_

" _Owe" instead of "Oh" is actually on purpose because of the sound of it..._

 _I like to read out loud what I write so it sounds real … Therefore I sometimes write as I hear._

 _The suspension marks … are my bad, we do it that way... in France._

 _It might happen again, I'm sorry if it does, I'll try and remember that ^^._

 _Thanks for the "waste", my bad, I wrote too quickly !_

 _I tried to mend every mistakes, even from the first chapter, I'll try to do better from now on !_

 _Long live SwanQueen and honey bees._

 _ **ooooo**_

 _Emma looked at the woman getting to the door. The boy looked sadly at her._

 _\- Please ? Can you come ? Even only for a day ?_

 _He said._

 _Emma pouted. Thinking. A day. Where was the harm ?_

 _But what if they were psychopaths ? What if they were some kind of elaborated serial killer prank ?_

 _Emma didn't believe in anything, didn't trust anyone. Why would she trust them ?_

oOo

The "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign made Emma smile.

"Really ?" she thought.

She would have to ask Regina if she had chosen that name for a particular reason.

She sighted. What was she doing here ?

She had to call Cole to give him back the contracts she wouldn't be able to collect this week. A week.

Why had she agreed on a whole week ?!

She parked across the street fronting the big white house in front of which Regina had parked her black Mercedes. The mere sight of the house provoked a chill down Emma's spine.

Regina got out of her car and walked towards her while Henry was running inside the big house, leaving the front door open.

Emma slowly cut out of her own car.

\- Miss Swan … May I ask you to watch over Henry while I go liberate Belle ?

\- Just like that ?! You trust me with your son ?!

Regina smiled. Both amused and sad.

\- You're the only person in the whole Universe I would trust blindly with our son, Emma.

She simply stated, already walking down the street.

\- Henry will show you around the house. His bedroom is upstairs. Don't wait up for me, I'll join you at Granny's dinner.

She added, not turning around.

Emma watched her walk a bit before deciding to enter the house.

\- Henry ?

She called from the doorstep.

\- Upstairs !

The house was amazing. Freaking clean but, amazing. She joined the boy and leaned his bedroom's doorframe.

The boy was concentrated at his desk. Writing or drawing.

\- What are you doing ?

\- I'm writing down everything mom said so I don't forget it ! And maybe we even could add it to the book …

\- We could …

oOo

At noon Regina walked in the dinner and smiled at the sight of mother and son eating the same old burger with a chocolate milkshake.

She vaguely told them about Belle and Gold. She had dump Bell at the pawnbroker's shop and basically said "sorry" as an explanation for everything.

And she had warned Rumplestilskin not to take measures against her because she knew where his son, the biological father of her own son, was living.

\- And that's it ? He went for it ?! Didn't you say he was very dark or something ?

\- He is the _dark one_. Well … at least for now. It's complicated. He was my mentor, he … We have a long background, him and me. Anyway, I also promised him to try and make a memory potion for Belle, to get her memories back, I think I can do that rather easily this afternoon and, maybe I should try to make one for you, Emma, too. If I have my memories maybe you can get yours back too …

\- And the dragon ?!

Asked loudly a disappointed Henry.

\- We're not going to see the dragon this afternoon ?!

\- Oh, well …

Regina closed her eyes, she looked tired.

\- Yes, yes, of course we're going to see the dragon, dear, but … Maybe not so soon. I was thinking of tomorrow, or maybe even tonight. I would like to see if I can actually free her while we're there.

\- Free the dragon ?!

Almost shouted Emma.

\- Yes, well … Not as a _dragon_ , of course, not now that there's no magic around … But, look, even if most of the time she's not very nice when she's around, she is or at least used to be my friend and I owe her. I owe her a lot. And also, it would solve one very important problem …

\- What now ?!

Asked Emma rolling her eyes. Regina smiled.

\- Your friend Lilly.

\- What ?!

Regina smiled again.

\- I thought about it and if I remember well, Lilly should know I'm telling the truth so. If her mother, which means Maleficent, the dragon, finds her I would hope she could at least make you believe if the dragon thing doesn't work. And in any case, both should know about each other.

\- I don't get it …

\- I know.

Answered Regina before she was cut by the arriving of the panicked waitress.

\- Hello madam mayor ! I didn't see you right away, I'm sorry I …

\- It's perfectly fine Ruby. Would you, give me my usual if you please ?

Regina's tone was very sweet and nice. Emma saw the incomprehension in the young waitresses' eyes.

\- Hem, ya. Sure. Right away, madam mayor.

\- Oh !

The doorbell had rang. The gasp that followed it came out of a small woman with short black hair. She was now looking at them three, blushing. A dear in flashlights.

Regina rolled her eyes.

\- That's your mother.

She whispered to Emma.

\- Sn … Mary-Margaret, will you join us, if you may ?

The woman darted small gazes around, making sure she was the only Mary-Margaret here.

\- Hem … yes. Hem. Okay. Hi Henry.

\- Hello miss Blanchard ! I'm sorry I wasn't at school today, but mom and me were in Boston we went to find Emma, my birth mother.

\- Oh.

\- And she's your daughter too actually.

Added Henry.

Regina closed her eyes and bit her lip, smiling.

\- Henry !

Said Emma and Snow. Then looked at each other, both surprised.

\- What ?! It _is_ true !

\- Henry, dear … Can I ?

Asked nicely Regina.

\- Ya, whatever.

The mother smiled and was unable to suppress a quick affectionate caress on her son's cheek. The scowl left his face right away, replaced by a shy quiet smile. A glint of pure love burst in both Emma and Snow's chests and stomachs at the sight of it.

\- So … Mary-Margaret … As much as I want to go through another well deserved yet very annoying apology, I don't really do that _willingly_. Therefore you will have to satisfy yourself with " _sorry_ ". And now that, that's settled we can talk of what really matters … Which is the subject of Emma being your daughter, and afterward, we'll go find Charming.

\- What ?

Asked again Snow, not followed by Emma this time.

\- Again ? May I finish ? Because I really am starting to grow tired of telling the story … It _is_ the third time today, after all. Going on fourth.

And so the story went on. And Snow White's face colour was accordingly matching her name at the end. She shook her head and looked at them. She looked really terrified. But she didn't move.

Well, Regina had to admit, no matter what she could think of the woman, she was brave. Truly brave. She'd always been. A small sparkle of pain and regret seized Regina's heart. She could have done so much differently with this girl. Okay, she was a girl herself at the time, but she could have been a great big sister instead of an evil step mother …

\- I'm sorry I ruined your life in the process of ruining mine, Snow.

Said Regina in a sore and honest tone, almost too low to be heard.

A loud moment of awkward silence passed.

Which Regina decided to break, eventually.

\- So ! You know what, Henry … You were right. I think we should skip the rest and go see Maleficent, we'll deal with the rest later. Belle, Neal, Lilly, David … It can wait until later, what do you say ?

\- Yay !

Regina smiled widely. Her heart messed up with contradictory feelings of loss, love and regret. She was glad to have her 10 years old son back, she had missed so much of him these past few years. But she missed her grown up Henry too, the one that knew what she had done for him. And she missed Emma, she even missed Snow, the one that had grown to care for her again. She missed Robin too.

Regina frowned.

\- Robin …

She whispered.

\- Oh no … Who's Robin, now ? Another victim of your wonderful mood ?

Regina frowned at Emma's question.

\- My boyfriend.

She said.

Why hadn't she really think about him before now ? She asked herself. Was it because she had been sent back to so long ago in the past, where he wasn't there ? Or was it something else ?

\- Your what ?

Said a round English accent. Another one. She had something with English men … Emma too, by the way.

She thought.

Back to it, Regina, she admonished herself.

Oh, boy, Graham.

\- Graham ?! Mean … Sheriff ! What are you doing here ?

\- Lunch break, madam mayor.

\- Owe. Good, good, well, carry on.

Emma smiled, understanding. Regina looked embarrassed. Well, annoyed would be more accurate.

\- Well, maybe you should come, actually, Graham, right ? I mean, we're going to visit a dragon so, having a gunned man couldn't be too much …

Regina rolled her eyes.

Typical Emma Swan. Involving another stranger into everything.

\- Fine, you may come, but I warn you, sheriff … If you so much as try to harm my friend, I'll kill you again.

\- Again ?!

Asked everyone.

Regina pouted.

\- Don't you want to see a dragon ? A real live dragon ?

\- Yay !

Answered Henry again stretching both arms over his head in a victory gesture. Which brought the same stupid love smile over both his mother's faces. Which in its turn made Snow White frown.

This whole situation was weird and she had a class full of kids to attend to.

\- I have work to do … And actually, madam mayor, I'm not really sure that taking your son out of school will …

\- Orh, for gods sakes, Snow, will you cut the princess thing already ! You _are_ coming with us dear, that's an order !

Cut angrily Regina before she went on mumbling for herself mostly.

\- There, she managed to annoy me … Five minutes ! Five minutes and you managed to ruin my day ! How do you even _do_ that ?!

Emma and Henry smiled openly. Graham hid his own smile in a shy cough.

This was going to be interesting.

\- Stop calling me Snow please … It's weird …

Tried Mary-Margaret.

\- Tell me about it !

Answered Regina already walking out the dinner.

Emma and Henry looked at each other and couldn't hold a laugh.

You had to admit, even when you didn't want to believe it … They did look a lot like Snow White and the Evil Queen.

oOo

As they entered the library Emma's frown was too settled to ever go away it seemed. She had the worst _déjà vu_ feeling melt with total incredulity.

Regina ordered Graham to stay upstairs to operate the elevator. Her look meant for everyone not to even try to think to argue. Which they didn't. She quickly explained how the thing worked and they went in the elevator. All three woman silent and looking deep in thoughts. Henry was looking terrified and excited both at the same time.

They walked carefully out when the elevator loudly stopped at the bottom.

Regina ordered very firmly Henry to stay behind. Emma walked next to her, instinctively placing herself between Henry and any harm that could come. Regina noticed it and smiled.

\- So … Where is it ?

Asked Snow, whispering. She looked positively terrified.

\- She.

Merely answered Regina, whispering too.

It was dark and dusty and Regina cursed herself for having cast her friend in such a dirty place. She would ruin her shoes, no doubt about it.

She decided to help the things up and make their presence known.

\- Maleficent ? It's me … I'm with Snow White and … Oh crap, she doesn't care about it. I know where your daughter is and I want to free you …

A windy like sound shrilled. Or rather, not windy, more like dust moving through dust. And another loud sound echoed.

A breathing.

A big and warm breathing.

Breathing of fire.

\- Crap !

Regina had only time to push Emma aside and jump towards the giant moving shadow that came out of nowhere. She fell and rolled on the floor.

Definitely a dragon !

It was the only shaped thought Emma was able to formulate after the dragon appeared.

She seized Henry and ran with him towards the elevator, tossed him inside and shouted to Graham to take him up. The boy wasn't too happy about it but she didn't leave him a choice. He shouted after his mom, who answered him to just do as he was told and that she would be fine. Emma didn't really have to try too hard to convince Mary-Margaret to join him.

She turned back to search for Regina.

What was they thinking ?!

A dragon ?!

Who goes to see a dragon ?!

Said dragon was breathing fire in the direction of a spot on the wall. Constantly. Emma wondered rather naively, she found, if she had to inhale. Otherwise it could last forever.

\- Regina ?!

\- I'm fine ! Hot, but fine ! I'm in a cavity in the wall ! You ?

\- I'm fine ! And, I believe you ! And you're insane ! It's a dragon Regina ! A dragon !

\- I know ! I know ! Sorry ! I didn't really think through it !

\- I figured !

While they were arguing Emma tried to find a way closer to the beast and the spot where Regina was hiding.

\- You still think we shouldn't kill it ?

\- HER !

Emma rolled her eyes.

\- Emma ! Just go ! Take care of Henry, I'll … take care of Maleficent.

\- Oh, ya, sure, I'm gonna leave you to be a dragon's dinner !

\- Emma, why don't you _ever_ do as you're told ?!

\- It's a foster child thing, now shut up and tell me what I'm supposed to do !

Emma only had time to finish her sentence and Regina to roll her eyes before they both realised the fire had stopped.

And Maleficent had turn her big disgusting reptilian smile to Emma.

\- Oh crap.

Emma had never ran that fast. And was never as terrified. Or as hot.

And she never said that much bad words in such a short amount of time.

She took shelter behind a big rock while the cave was illuminated with raging fire. The sound was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. She gasped as a hand caught her arm. Regina smiled at her and nodded towards the door of the elevator Graham had sent back down.

Emma nodded too and the two woman started running side to side.

The floor of the thing was warm and the sound of the burning stone underneath their feet kept ringing as Emma was trying to catch her breath. She looked at Regina who was looking at her feet, frowning. Her expensive shoes were ruined. Emma doubted it was the only worry the woman had.

\- You alright ?

\- Yes, dear. Thank you. And yourself ?

Emma rolled her eyes, she thought of the time when they had to run because the ice bridge was collapsing down their feet. It was after she had brought Marian back and ruined Regina's life. Regina wasn't much more of a talker right now.

\- Seriously, woman, I know I already told you that, but you're a sociopath sometimes … You need to chill out Regina ! You look just as pissed off as when I brought Marian back !

Regina looked at her in shock. And the door opened to show a happy Henry that ran to them. Graham and Snow looked rather relieved too.

\- What did you just say ?! Emma !

\- What ? Oh, I'm sorry madam mayor if I insulted you, I thought we were passed that since we are drinking buddies … I thought you could be honest with me when you're scared, you know !

\- No Emma, I was terrified … But, you … You remember !

\- Why ? Yes of course I … Oh god ! Yeah ! Yeah I do !

Emma smiled at Regina. Henry looked up to his mothers, frowning. A wide relieved smile stretched over Regina's face and she pulled Emma into yet another hug.

\- Gods … I thought I had loose you forever …

Emma closed her arms on Regina's back.

\- Hey ! Outch !

Complained Henry in the middle.

\- Sorry kid … We just survived a dragon and a dark curse, so … Outch !

Emma frowned at Regina who had just slapped her arm.

\- What was that for ?!

\- You almost died ! Twice ! You disappeared into thin air, you turned yourself into the dark one ! and there ! Why didn't you leave when I _ordered_ you to ? Why don't you ever listen ?!

\- Snow White is my mother.

That was a crappy reason but it had the wanted effect. Regina lost her words, rolled her eyes and smiled. Then shook her head.

\- Hem … Sorry but …

Oh, yeah, right. Graham and Snow looked at them. Frowning.

\- Do they remember ?

Asked Henry.

\- Remember what, lad ? Will someone finally explain to me what exactly is going on ?! Madam mayor ?

Asked Graham.

\- No, they don't.

Said Emma.

\- Oh, good, then. Cause, I don't either …

His little disappointed pout was so cute it pulled the same smile from both his mothers again. This time they looked at each other knowingly. Which was really comforting when Regina came to think of it.

\- It's weird to be back in time, but it is kind of good if only to see him back at this size ! He's so cute !

\- Exactly what I thought, dear.

Henry rolled his eyes.

Being "cute" to your mother wasn't exactly every ten years old boy's dream. Not even if there was two of them.

\- So … Your majesty, what do we do now ?

Asked Emma Swan.

\- The hell if _I_ know ! _You're_ the savior, figure it out !

Answered the Evil Queen. Regina.

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _I'll try to update before next weekend._

 _However I can't promise because I have an exam on Friday so …_

 _And also, I wasn't sure about the dragon right away but, I think I'm much like a ten years old boy sometimes, so I couldn't wait to write Maleficent !_

 _Can you blame me ? I used to be a huge True Blooder … Still am._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter** **4**

 _ **Again and over and over and again**_

 _ **note:**_

 _I feel the need to talk today. Never mind it's not very important, you may resume reading the real important part which is the story but I wanted to tell you,_ reader _, yes,_ you _, that I am very glad that you're still here._

 _And I also have to let you know you were right to stay this long because the story really starts now._

 _I hope my writing is not too bad, too slow, too dislocated -it is something that really bothers me- and I really love your reviews you all._

 _Long live SwanQueen and those great books you read._

 _ **ooooo**_

 _\- So … Your majesty, what do we do now?_

 _Asked Emma Swan._

 _\- The hell if I know! You're the savior, figure it out!_

 _Answered the Evil Queen. Regina._

oOo

Regina didn't open her eyes right away. The train of her thoughts needed a few seconds to settle on something. The previous day had been weird. Well … Not that the day before had been better, but it felt like years ago. Emma seizing the dagger and telling her that she couldn't let her ruin her happy ending.

Regina exhaled briefly. She smiled at the smell of the fire burning in the fireplace. It made her remember the previous day. After almost getting burnt.

After a few words they had all decided to try to make Belle remember, this way Rumple and her might share a True Love's kiss and break the curse. At the same time it was settled that they were to free David, for the same reason. Henry and Emma had bet on Snow and Charming. Regina hadn't bet at all, since she never allowed herself to bet on anything.

It had been … Well … Interesting.

At first everything had gone perfectly according to plan. David and Mary-Margaret had fallen in love and shared a kiss, breaking the curse. Then Belle's memories came back, along with everyone's and eventually everything went wrong.

Gold had tried to get the love potion from Maleficent, but Emma had seen it coming so Regina and her had been guarding the library all night. At the same time everyone wanted to kill the Evil Queen, Regina. Oh because, yes, they had their memories back but, only the ones until the present day. Only Emma and Regina remembered their previous -future- years.

So they had left Henry with the _Charmings_ while they had locked themselves into the library, both to prevent Gold to kill Maleficent and to protect Regina.

Regina smiled in her half sleep while the memories faded away.

Emma and her had taken quarters to sleep on the floor of the dusty library. Snow had brought some sheets and blankets. How did Emma convinced her it was a good idea?

Regina inhaled slowly trying to make a decision on weather she should or shouldn't wake up, she liked the smell of the paper and the dust of the library awkwardly. It was comforting.

She suddenly frowned.

She _was_ in the library … But then, why did she smell burning wood?

She swiftly opened her eyes.

Thousand information rushed in her mind before she realised where she was. Home.

She was sited in her very own study. A book on her lap.

She frowned.

She couldn't really come around it but she felt something was off. Déjà vu …

Her sight felt on the book. The words were familiar. She closed it and silently gasped at the title.

A knock on the door made her turn her head.

No … Impossible.

\- Come in …

\- Mom …

\- Henry !

She frowned and looked at the time. 11:28. She looked back at him and saw his hesitation. Something was wrong.

\- Henry … What day is it? What … Is Emma here?

He looked at her disbelieving and slowly a white shadow painted on his face. Fear.

\- How?! Who told you?! Did you search my room?!

Oh gods … Thought Regina understanding.

The same day.

\- Henry, I need you to calm down and tell me what you remember from yesterday … Do you remember a dragon?

He frowned. He bit his lip. Trampling in the doorframe.

\- A dragon? What dragon?

Regina closed her eyes.

What had she done wrong and to whom?

\- I … Never mind. What do you need my prince?

He sighted.

My prince?

When was the last time she had called him that?

\- I … Nothing, I just …

He said shyly.

She closed her eyes. Pain rushing to her ears and heart.

\- Henry … It's 11:30, you can't sleep and you came to me … And besides, you can't know that but, _I know_ what you want to ask me … And the answer is yes. Your book is telling the truth and I am the Evil Queen. We had this conversation already, twice. But you don't remember! No one does! Because now _I_ am the one that is cursed!

She looked back at her son who looked terrified. That was her punishment. Or maybe she was dead and living in hell. Not that she was christian but, this whole situation was a good reason to wonder about it.

She sighted and exhaled.

\- I'm going to fix myself a cider, do you want a hot cocoa?

\- Hem … Yah, okay. I guess.

Her son followed her towards the kitchen still keeping a good distance. But she didn't want to acknowledge it right now. Right now she was thinking about a plan.

It must have been the priorities. She had to find the right combination.

She put the hot cocoa in front of her son with a sad smile. She felt she had to start with Emma again. Maybe the would even remember her?

Why hadn't she called then?

Why herself hadn't she?

\- Henry … Do you have a phone number?

He looked at her frowning.

\- For your birth mother, Emma … Do you?

\- Hem … I …

\- Do you? It's important Henry … I'm not mad at you, I just really need to see for something. You may stay while I call if you want …

The boy bit his lip, again. She could tell he was lost. What ten years old wouldn't want to trust his mother? But again … What ten years old would have the Evil Queen from a fairy tale for a mother, a mother pretending to be someone else?

\- Henry … Please … I'm sorry it's weird and you don't really trust me … I know. I … Please try to understand, I'm living the same day I lived yesterday. A day I lived years ago too … You were supposed to go find her tomorrow and bring her back right ? Well it worked Henry. It worked, you broke the curse and then a lot of good and bad things happened but, mostly, we all became a family. A weird family, but a family nonetheless. Look … I can explain to you afterward okay? I just really need to call your mother right now and I have no idea what was her phone number years ago in Boston!

She was really, really, starting to grow tired of telling that story.

\- Okay.

Calmly said the boy. He was still frowning and she could only guess that it meant he still didn't really believe her but had decided to put her to a test. A final test. Would she to fail that one, she would loose him for good.

It hurt.

Even more than the day before. Knowing she had managed to get him back, to make him trust her and he didn't remember, it was killing her.

She tried to gather her thoughts and memories while he was going upstairs.

After a few minutes she frowned and looked at the clock. She rolled her eyes. How could she have been so stupid.

She had already fail too much tests! The boy from this night was ready to go to Boston and prove her wrong, he didn't trust her the slightlyest bit.

She almost ran upstairs but she knew he would be gone.

And she found she was right. He had even left through his window, to ensure she wouldn't hear the front door being opened.

She called Graham after cursing herself a lot. She decided to let the man bring the boy back. She didn't need another drama right now, right now she had to call Emma Swan.

So she searched his computer.

Empty. Obviously.

And she didn't have Emma's skills. She had to think fast. She didn't want to call either Glass nor Rumple.

Not yet anyway.

No she would wait for Graham and Henry, if she couldn't find her own answer from the computer. She remembered he had searched Emma from a website.

"How to find your birth mother", something like that. Right?

Fuck.

That wasn't it at all.

Graham's voice resonated from downstairs around an hour after she had called him.

\- Madam mayor?!

\- Upstairs! In Henry's room.

\- Leave me alone! I don't wanna be here! I hate her! I hate you!

Their hazardous steps were stifled on the carpet covering the stairs.

Regina stepped away from the computer and sat on the bed.

\- Hi, Regina …

She smiled to the man holding her son by the arm. He was almost lifting him up. Henry was frowning and looked very upset.

\- You were right, madam mayor, I found him in this castle.

\- _His_ castle. Yes. Thank you sheriff.

\- Do you want me to stay around?

\- No, it's fine. I need you to find me the number of an Emma Swan, she is leaving at this address in Boston.

She gave him a small piece of paper. She had remembered the address from the past day.

\- I couldn't find anything with the computer, I'm really bad at this.

\- Hem …

She rolled her eyes.

\- Please, Graham … It is important. She's Henry's birth-mother. I could prove my point to my son, if only I could speak to her.

\- You're a liar! You have her address!

\- Yes, Henry, I do. Because I went there, yesterday. I … Graham?

\- Ya! Sure! Sorry … Okay. I'll call you as soon as I got something.

\- Thank you sheriff … Oh, and by the way, there is a wolf in the woods that you should see. She's been waiting for you. She has red eyes. I think you'll know what I'm talking about when you find her. You come to see me afterward, I … I'll give you your belongings back.

Graham frowned. Lost.

\- Hem … Sure.

\- But please, find Swan's number first.

\- Sure, madam mayor …

\- Thank you Graham, and … Please, stop calling me "madam mayor" this is ridiculous. I'm sorry about that. I … We'll talk later. Tomorrow. I'll come by the station in the morning.

She looked back at her son still waiting, therefore dismissing the sheriff.

The door shot closed downstairs before mother and son had said a word.

\- Henry … I … I can't put you at risk but I won't keep you from doing what you want. If you feel the need to go find her on you own I will let you I swear. But at least promise me you won't leave in the middle of the night. It's cold and it would be stupid. If you want I can drive you to Mary-Margaret's or Dr Hopper's place? Just … I don't want you to sleep outside or get hurt that's all … Please?

He looked shocked. And lost. But Regina was too tired. And she had to think. She still wanted to put him first but obviously rushing to Emma's house in the middle of the night or even breaking the curse wasn't the solution …

\- I'll be in my room. I need a shower.

She got up and didn't wait for her son to say something to walk to her own room, leaving every door open.

Henry didn't come. But he didn't left either. She checked on him before she got to bed. She watched him sleep a moment with a heartache.

She almost hopped that she would wake up in her study next time she'd wake up.

Her room looked foreign. She had never been that lonely.

Emma wasn't there, she hadn't called either.

It could only mean Emma was back to having no memories of her.

It could only mean Regina was all alone in the world again.

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _I know the start was slow so most of you probably forgot I said "_ over and over again until it is perfect" _… in the summary!_

 _Well, I said it._

 _Come on, it's going to be fun!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **The super hot and super creepy girl**_

 _ **note:**_

 _Thank you so much for your reviews guys I love them, I'm not sure I told you enough ;-)_

 _Long live SwanQueen and those great books you read._

 _ **ooooo**_

 _Her room looked foreign. She had never been that lonely._

 _Emma wasn't there, she hadn't called either._

 _It could only mean Emma was back to having no memories of her._

 _It could only mean Regina was all alone in the world again._

oOo

Emma woke up with the same weird feeling she had gone to sleep with. Something was wrong with her life. Something had always been missing but right now there was a whole the size of Boston in her heart.

\- Happy birthday …

She whispered to herself flashing her eyes open to the world.

The light was too bright and she had to close them back.

She had a shit day coming right ahead. She didn't really see the point in waking up. Paperwork and picking up a jerk that left his wife and kids.

Her life used to be good. She used to like it. She used to take pride in what she did. It _was_ better than petty theft. It was certainly better than Tallahassee.

So why the rush? Why the whole? Why the feel of loss?

She would always feel sad and lonely on her birthday but … Usually it wasn't that hard.

Tears rushed out of her eyes.

She wasn't a whiner, damn it!

She turned her head to see the clock on the bedside table. 6:56. She literally had four minutes to go. Freedom.

Freedom to be sad before the world came back to her. Asking questions and wanting things from her.

But then … There's what you wish, and there's laws of series. A bad day is a bad day, stays a bad day, will be a bad day.

Period.

Her phone rang before the clock hit 6:57.

\- Bastards!

She pushed the button angrily, without looking the ID number on the screen.

\- What?!

 _\- Miss Swan?_

A chill swirled down her spine. She knew that voice. Yet she had never heard such a soar and sexy voice.

What?! Why would she think that?! What was she thinking about?

\- Hem … Ya, that's my phone, so, that would be me … What d'ya need? Are you Cole's new secretary?

 _\- I'm hardly a secretary Emma …_

There. Another super weird chill down the spine at the word secretary.

Did the woman use her fist name?

Why would she do that? Emma was now fairly certain she would remember that voice. She had never heard it.

Yet.

\- Look, lady … Do I know you? Your voice sounds vaguely familiar but …

Stop.

Swan? Think.

You're good with voices. Maybe you just forgot.

She got up on her bed like if it was on fire.

The girl! The super hot and super creepy girl … what was her name again? Melody? Ava? Kate?

She bit her lips. Her thoughts rushing a billion light years a second.

 _\- Oh, does it? Well … I'm actually glad to hear that … So you do remember!_

Shit!

Raven?

\- Hey … Laura?

Crap! That wasn't it.

A shy breathing notified her her interlocutor's name wasn't Laura and the person didn't know how to respond.

\- Look … I'm really sorry … I thought, you know, you wouldn't call back … Like … Hem. I mean, it's been a month, right? It was a great night but …

 _\- Swan!?_

Why did the voice sound shocked?

And overly surprised.

 _\- You don't know at all who I am right?_

\- Hem … I was going with the super hot and creepy girl I met a month ago, had great sex with and who never called me back but now … I'm not so sure.

Another gasp-like breathing.

And suddenly Emma heard the lightest and beautifulest laughter she'd ever heard. Free as a river. Clear and loud.

\- Hem … Yeah. I'm guessing it's a no then …

Emma took a quick pick over her screen and frowned. Unknown caller. The number indicated a Maine area-code. A house. Most probably.

\- Look, lady … It's not that I don't like chit-chat now and then, and you certainly have a wonderful voice but I'm kinda busy so … if you could tell me why you're …

 _\- No, actually Emma, I can't …_

Said the woman, a little smile still in her voice.

 _\- There's no point in explaining who I am on the phone like this, I just needed to check if you'd remember me since last time you were the first to remember … Never mind. Happy birthday Emma. Have a good day._

And just like that the woman hang up on her.

Emma Swan frowned.

She was very angry and very horny and very disappointed and very … very confused.

oOo

At the other end of the line Regina put down the phone on its base and blinked once or twice before the laughter took over her once again.

It was a confusing laughter though.

Both out of pure joy and fun and out of pain and loneliness.

Emma didn't remember _her_. And she was obviously not the only one the blonde didn't recall. Well, at least that was new and funny.

She shook her head and stepped toward the kitchen, frowning at the coldness of the floor since she was bare feet. She was still in her flannel pyjamas.

While starting breakfast automatically she let her thoughts swim free.

Graham had drop by in the middle of the night to leave the number. Not waiting for her to come by the station in the morning obviously. And … Well, to obtain other things obviously. To put it nicely.

It was not a complete shock but she had had forgotten all about their _thing_ so it had took her a bit by surprise.

He wasn't too happy about her throwing him politely off the house.

She had to admit, even with Robin and all the true love thing, even with the situation not being that desperate yet, she had had a slight moment of hesitation. And not only out of vengeance for Robin having a baby with her sister. She had to admit, she didn't really knew where it came from.

But she _did_ hesitated.

Who could have blamed her?! Since the answer to that question was actually becoming too long of a list now she would simply try to take comfort in the fact that she had, in deed, said no.

It was new.

\- Mom?

Henry looked half asleep in the door-frame of the kitchen. She slowly raised her head, sideways, blinking just once, eyebrows up. It was her usual face when people caught her thinking.

\- I heard you laugh … Were you talking to someone?

\- Yes, dear. I was. Now … Do you want a breakfast or will you be afraid I'll poison you?

He looked at her in shock.

Did his mother just joked?

About the fact he didn't trust her?!

She just did.

And he could swear she was making fun of him right now. And not planning to take measures. Which she should be doing.

He sat on a chair.

Thinking about what she had told him the previous day he was starting to have doubts about doubting her.

\- I … Yes, I would like breakfast.

\- Good then because I was planning on making pancakes. Apple free I swear …

She smiled playfully. It was her usual shark smile. Only her eyes were happy. Unlike usual. She looked happy! For no reason.

She had looked like that now that he thought of it. She had looked happy since yesterday.

\- You look … happy …

He whispered.

\- Well … Is that a bad thing?

She asked not turning back. She was acting the most normal. And yet that was weird. Something about her was definitively different. He noticed she was bare feet. And humming. Humming? Yes. Humming.

\- Hem … No … I guess. I guess it's not a bad thing.

\- You "guess"? Well, _I_ guess that's good enough, then.

She stated smiling putting a full plate of fresh warm pancakes in front of him. He watched her every move as she turned to grab the maple sirup.

\- Thanks.

\- Language, Henry … I still think I raised you better.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her expression trying to figure out if he was in trouble but she had already turned her back on him. Back to her casseroles.

He ate slowly.

His mind rushing with questions.

She put a smoking hot cocoa.

\- So … What is your plan today?

\- My … My plan?

\- Henry … I know for a fact you're a very intelligent boy and that's why I know you remember what I told you yesterday. And I stand by it. I have been living the same day twice now. The first time doesn't count, it was the first time and it was a while ago … I also know that you actually plan to go to Boston, today, in order to find her and take her back to break the curse. All that with miss Blanchard's credit card … And about that, please, don't. If you want to go alone, fine, but at least let me give you my own card and drive you to the bus station. Just in case this day is the last of the loop.

\- What?!

\- Yesterday we went together, Henry. We went there, to Boston. Emma agreed to follow us back to Storybrooke. Then we went to see … Someone. Someone that could help me prove I was right and then we broke the curse. Then Emma was able to remember but not anyone else. And then … Well … It doesn't really matter. I woke up here. Living the same day all over again. I already told you that yesterday. Well … Yesterday for _you_. I'm mostly already lost with the days.

Henry inhaled slowly. His young face torn by (réflection). It was weird for Regina. Having his baby face in front of her was too much now that she could remember what he would look like a few years from now. She would have given anything right then to be able to talk about this with Emma. She had to admit this past few weeks had been hell and Emma had been a … Friend? Friend didn't really cover the extant of it. Nor drinking buddy for that matter.

\- Mom?

\- Mm?

Henry was still frowning. Glaring intensely at her.

\- Sorry, I …

Her voice died.

Yes. She would very much like to have Emma here to talk. Or maybe not even talk. Just be here and … Know. The way Emma always _knew_ things. She just understood. And the fact that she was Henry's other mother wouldn't hurt.

\- Mom? You're doing it again … What are you thinking about?

\- I … Nothing. It doesn't matter, Henry. I …

The ringing phone cut her sentence in half and made her frown.

She pouted and stepped to the base to grab it. Unknown caller.

\- Yes?

- _Miss … Mills? Regina Mills?_

That was Emma's voice. Regina bit her lip and smiled. Of course she'd find her.

\- Emma! Well … It seems you do remember my name long enough to say it anyway … I'm glad. What do you need?

\- Is that my mom … birth-mother?

\- Yes, Henry, this is she.

- _Who're you talking to?!_

\- I think you already know that miss Swan. The way I know you, and believe me I do … I know you didn't call me just after finding my name ... You know who I am and you know perfectly well who's next to me. His name is Henry, by the way. And he was planning on meeting you today anyway, so … Why don't you process everything and come over to dinner tonight?

\- _I … What?!_

\- Or, you could search for your hem … Friend. What was the name again? Laura?

A gasp at the other end of the line indicated she had the desired effect on Emma's mind.

\- Look, Emma, you don't have to answer just right now. You can go on with your day and meet us at my house at … Say … Seven? I'll cook and we'll all talk. It's Storybrooke. 108 Mifflin Street. You can't miss the house.

And she hang up. Then raised her eyes to meet her sons and smiled.

\- Well. It seems that's settled. You know what? I'm gonna finally drink that coffee I made and finish that book I never finished. You are welcome to miss school if you want and if you still want to go find her, fine but, please, just let me know. However I have to warn you. I think she might show up … I would give it two hours. Three if she thinks it over a little while. She'll be here before noon that's certain.

Henry looked at his mother walking away with a slightly more than half coffee and almost half milk filled mug.

Still bare feet and still confusing.

He waited a minute or so and took a peak into her study.

Still in her pyjamas and still bare feet, sipping her coffee she was sited on her couch. Her legs bent on one side, under her buttocks. Leaning against the armrest.

Reading.

Very, very confusing.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _Hey guys. As I already said I'm in the middle of a very important exam session right now so I will have to be really focused for three weeks._

 _So I'll try to update but it's possible I won't. Please don't be mad …_

 _You know how college work right?^^_

 _Thank you again for reviewing, it does mean a lot to me it's not just to be nice that I say that … I'm never nice._


	6. Chapter 6

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Ambiguous old buried feelings and a slice of apple pie**_

 _ **rag doll**_

 _ **note:**_

 _Hi again._

 _I took the advice of a_ Guest _from another story I write regarding the layout._

 _According to this reviewer I am guilty of misspelling, for which I am very sorry and ask for your forgiveness._

 _And thanks to the same review I realised that the great defect of being French makes me use a different punctuation._

 _So I have decided to change that and try to adopt the English way!_

 _Please relay the misspelling, obviously my computer and I don't always see it._

 _Being lazy however I won't re-write the previously published work. Let's be honest about it …_

 _ **oooooooo**_

 _Henry looked at his mother walking away with a slightly more than half coffee and almost half milk filled mug._

 _Still bare feet and still confusing._

 _He waited a minute or so and took a peak into her study._

 _Still in her pyjamas and still bare feet, sipping her coffee she was sited on her couch. Her legs bent on one side, under her buttocks. Leaning against the armrest._

 _Reading._

 _Very, very confusing._

oOo

Around eleven o'clock the slamming door of a car outside made Regina look away from her readings. She stretched and abandoned Thom and his cathedral on the couch.

She caught a glimpse of her own gaze in the mirror. She looked foreign to herself.

She opened the door reaping a gasp from the woman on the other side, who was about to knock.

Regina smiled mockingly.

"Well, miss Swan, arriving right on time for once. May I tempt you with a hot cocoa? Coffee maybe?"

She asked casually then moved to the side, offering Emma way to pass.

Emma frowned but didn't move a muscle.

"Oh, please, you didn't come all this way from Boston to stay on the porch did you?!"

Emma scanned the woman. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were trapped. The woman was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Dark hair, fast dark eyes. Eyes cutting through her thoughts. Her mouth was topped by a small scar. She couldn't stop herself from staring at it. And the bright smile shinning in her eyes.

Regina frowned. Emma was looking … Shocked?

She rolled her eyes and left her on the porch. She shouted to warn Henry of Emma's arrival on her way to the kitchen.

Emma watched her slide away, moving like a cat. Once the woman had disappeared from her sight she shook her head to regain consciousness. It felt surreal.

She closed the door behind her very carefully and stayed down the few stairs at the entrance. She wouldn't move forward. Running steps echoed above her and suddenly a small dark haired boy in Spiderman pyjamas erupted in front of her. He looked at her almost as shocked as she was.

"Hi. I'm Henry. I'm your son."

He stated.

She blinked. She felt she arrived in the fourth dimension.

Why did this look all too familiar?

Why did the house look familiar?

And why the hell did this woman and her son look so familiar too?

The boy and her stared at each other for a while.

"Hem … Hi. I'm Emma."

She finally said. Her own voice sounded distant and strange.

"Your mother is, hem … I think she's cooking cocoa or something …"

She felt as if she was watching herself talking from outside her own body.

Emma followed Henry into the kitchen. The boy was still looking at her oddly. Very intensely. Without blinking.

His mother had an apron over her fancy pyjamas, and she noticed for the first time that she was bare feet. Emma couldn't help her sight to draw the lines of the woman's body. She was trying to not make it too obvious for the boy's sake.

"I intend to make a risotto … Mushrooms and cream."

"Yay!"

Shouted Henry. His bright eyes were hungry.

"Mum's a great cook, you'll see."

"Well … I guess I always had a gift for potions and mixing things together … And obviously, apples … But I promise not to poison you this time …"

"What?!"

"Oh, right, you don't know yet … Well, Emma, I'm very sorry to tell you that you gave up your son to be adopted by no one else than the one and only Evil Queen. But don't worry, dear, as I said, I swear there won't be any sleeping curse in my apple pie " _à la Tatin_ ". I've learn my lessons."

Emma blinked and looked at the woman who looked deadly serious.

And the kid didn't look chocked at all. Was he really convinced his mother was the Evil Queen? Like _the_ Evil Queen?

Emma burst out laughing.

"Oh but I'm not lying, Emma, you should know that … You can use your little super-power if you want."

"Emma has a super-power?!"

"Oh but yes, dear. She knows when people are lying."

"How do you know that?! And why do you act like we know each other?! Look lady …"

"Oh I forgot about that! You calling me _lady_ … So very formal …"

Regina was smiling. She was acting like if it was the funniest day of her life.

She shook a hand as to dismiss someone.

"Anyhow, about us knowing each other … I thought I knew you well, but that little talk we had this morning tells me there's a lot about Emma Swan that I don't know yet …"

Regina said that while finishing to shower the apples she had cut and disposed in the dish with lemon juice. She raised her eyes to meet Emma's and smiled before eating a slice of apple. In a very lustful way.

Or it was very lustful in Emma's head.

A shrill came up her spine. She pictured a drip of apple juice streaming on her chin and she imagined licking it. It was already too late for her sick mind not to sink any further in the dirty pictures that came after that one. She let herself fall in every little movement the woman was doing and associated most of them with a way to fuck her.

With measure and control the woman ran her fingers around the round dish, securing the paste. She ran her fingers lightly on the now covered apples. Emma imagined the sweet feeling of the raw paste and the smell of flour and butter. When she was certain the paste was hermetically covering the apples the woman bent to toss it all in a very hot oven or so it seemed to be hot.

And Emma was hot at the sight of the perfectly shaped ass she had on display.

She took her jacket off with a breathe when the woman untied the knot holding her apron and ran a hand in her ebony hair.

"Well … On that note, if you'll excuse me I'll go and dress up more appropriately."

Emma would have answered if she knew how to talk. She just smiled very awkwardly and shrugged as the woman was already walking out. Emma's sight fell on the little boy who was still staring at her rather oddly.

"Do you wanna see my book?"

He asked.

"Hem … Yah, sure."

The boy jumped down his chair and fled the room. Emma seriously considered leaving right then. But for some reason her feet were glued to the floor. The cooking pie in the oven might have had something to do with it. It _was_ smelling awfully good.

And she had the strangest feeling of belonging.

And she was a little turned on. She was on this absurd path of hope that somehow, for some random reason the brunette would show her her breasts eventually. Well, maybe not right now on the spot, but that could happen somehow, someday, for some reason.

It was absurd.

Everyone could see that.

But that's the way this path works. Everyone knows it's super absurd but still you stay and pretend you're super impartial and it's nothing sexual, you just really appreciate the person.

Bullshit.

Sure Emma was a little intrigued by the weird feelings and the fact that the boy was her son. But to be perfectly honest she mostly stayed because the small scar over the woman's upper lip was so cute.

The whole house seemed quiet.

There was only the slight humming of the oven's ventilation. And as her senses grew sharper she could also hear the small cracking and poping noises coming from the pie.

Her stomach growled.

She considered looking around the house a bit. Opening a few drawers wouldn't hurt.

Too late.

Clicking heels descending stairs came to her ears.

She caught herself trying to guess on what matter she was stepping from the shifts in the sound of the walking.

She realised she was holding her breathe. She didn't move, offering the view of her back to the door so she didn't see Regina enter.

"Did Henry abandon you to get dressed?!"

Asked the woman incredulous.

"Nope, he …"

Started Emma as the other woman came to her sight.

The grey dress licking the perfectly shaped body of the woman cut through her train of mind.

Regina frowned and blinked.

"What?! Is something wrong?"

She hoped Emma was getting a _déjà vu_ feeling caused by the dress. The same one she remembered wearing that day.

"No … No …"

Emma looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. She let out a shy smile instead.

"Can … Hem … Can I help you do something or something?"

"That's an awful lot of _"somethings"_ , I would say, dear … And no, thank you. If Henry didn't go dress up, then I can only guess he went to search for his book. You should look at that. Besides, I think I can handle a risotto just fine."

Emma's stomach twisted as the mocking woman passed her and bent to reach out a big skillet. She watched her move, again, as if it had been the most beautiful thing in the whole world and that was overly disturbing.

Emma didn't notice Henry coming back holding a heavy book.

"Hey! Sorry I couldn't find it and … What is it?"

Asked the little boy following Emma's gaze to his mother.

"Mm?"

Emma looked at him like if he wasn't there.

Why was he here?

Oh right! The book! Her son! God …

She frowned.

Was she _that bad_ of a person? She was fantasising about her son's adoptive mother right in front of him?!

"No'hing. So … Is this the book?"

"Yah."

oOo

The smell of the rice melting in the butter and already caramelised onions was calming her fuzzing mind. The more Henry was turning the pages the more the sound of his voice seemed distant and low.

Her head was hurting.

She felt dizzy.

She held out a finger towards the book. In slow motion. She saw her fingertip caress the soft matter of the paper.

Buzzing noises rushed.

 _« Emma! No! There has to be another way! »_

"What?"

She whispered back in the present.

Oh, her head was so hurting.

Regina turned away from her cooking and frowned at her.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

She turned her gaze to Regina, wondering why she could see her in her kitchen. It was absurd they were standing in the street.

Regina?

Who was Regina anyway?

 _« Emma! No! There has to be another way! »_

Said Regina in the past again.

"There isn't … You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!"

Whispered Emma in the present.

"What?! What did you just say?!"

Almost shouted Regina. Regina? Which one?

 _« Emma! No! There has to be another way! »_

"Regina …"

Whispered Emma in the present looking at the woman she now knew again.

Mother and son watched powerless as Emma jerked away from her chair holding her head and screaming. Powerless they witnessed her fall right away like a rag doll on the floor. Unconscious.

"Emma! Emma!"

Millions of memories rushed into her brain. Creating all over again the roads and connections her actual brain didn't have yet.

And that was painful.

She woke up dizzy and lost. Crying out of fear and pain. She was thirsty. Her head was on Regina's lap who was kneeing on the floor. The panicked look in her eyes vanished when their eyes met reaping a painful smile from Emma.

"Ouch … It happened again … I … Is it the second time we're back or is it just me?"

Mumbled Emma.

"You remember!"

Exclaimed happily Regina.

"I'll take it for a yes …"

"What are you talking about? The time loop?"

Asked Henry.

His mothers both looked up at him, then looked at each other and he could see they shared a silent conversation only people knowing each other could share. He might be only a boy but he knew that much.

Intensive comics reading would do that to you.

Both women got back up.

"I have this one …You did the last one, so …"

Offered Emma.

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Thank you …"

Then she frowned and let out an angry moan at the sight of her ruined risotto.

"Perfect! It's overcooked … Well, I guess it will still taste the same. It'll just look like vomit …"

She mumbled.

When she turned around both Henry and Emma were looking at her, unbelieving.

"What?! I don't like my risotto all ruined! Call me a perfectionist!"

Mumbled Regina angrily fumbling around the kitchen.

Emma shook her head, smiling. She had to admit it was good to be back. Even if the younger Regina acting like her friend Regina felt weird.

"So! Henry! You should sit. It's kindda long story."

oOo

After a tasty yet ugly risotto, Regina and Emma cleaned in silence while Henry played in the garden, with rain boots over his pyjamas. He looked just as lost as his mothers. Emma knew he really went out to have space to think.

Emma felt weird. She felt out of place. So much had happen in so little time. The loop and all that was one thing but above all else she felt she didn't know her son anymore. And it was painful. She had grew to know him because he was sneaking around to see her and forcing her to getting to know him. She knew him but he never really talked about his childhood before. Not in details anyway.

And she had hard times following the getting back to not knowing each other. She felt she had lost everything with that new curse.

"He'll come around, don't worry."

Said Regina guessing her thoughts. She lightly pet her arm and smiled casually.

Emma shivered.

Her mind was messing with her. She had too many different memories for the same day. And too many contradictory feelings. Regina had not forget anything. She was the same Regina from two days ago. The woman, the friend she was ready to give her life for to save her happy ending. But Emma? Emma was different.

While she smiled back at Regina and nodded sadly she thought of the way she had felt just before passing away. She had felt that same way, even for so little time, when she had met the awful Regina all these years ago. And she had forgotten that. She had buried that feeling away and never let it out.

And she had stayed gladly blind.

Oh, of course she could not prevent herself from finding her pretty, or even sexy, but the raw need of her skin, the painful hunger of her heat leaving her speechless, the ache of feeling her touch, the flaw of blood running like Hell horses under her skin when Regina was smiling … She could bury that.

And she had successfully did. Even when she had welcome the _new_ Regina into their family it was too late. Too much had happen and the feeling had remained buried. And there had been Neal. And Hook.

And before even that, Regina had killed Graham. She could not forgive her for killing Graham, so, somewhere she had always knew she would never tell Regina what she had once felt. She knew because the feeling was already a long lost memory then. Replaced by a small regret, a nice and familiar loss barely filled by their blooming friendship.

But now … Now it was there again. And so strong she couldn't think of anything else.

Graham _was_ alive. And Regina was alive.

And the ache was turning into pain.

It was hardening to convince herself that it wasn't possible. That she should just forget about it. Regina had Robin, and somehow everything would just go back the way it was. But the feeling was there. Alive. Burning. Her mind was finding less and less reasons to hold the waves of pure happiness the mere presence of a smiling and endearing Regina provoked in her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Asked Regina after leaving her a long while with her thoughts. She looked honestly concerned about her.

It was not helping her case so much.

"Mm? Oh … Past. Future. Everything I guess."

Emma answered. Regina pouted, she knew Emma was holding back but she nodded. She knew better than to force an answer out of her.

"I prefer you better with longer hair for instant …"

Let out Emma without really thinking about it.

Oh shit. Good move Swan. That's the best way to lay low. She bit her lip. Now she remembered what Regina had mentioned while opening the door earlier … She knew she had had a thing with a girl.

Would she guess or would she just be mocking her for being a part time lesbian or something?

Emma could practically hear Regina think. And she saw this awful light in her dark eyes.

The bitchy sharky light.

"Oh really? I didn't realised you cared so much about my hair style …"

Regina was obviously mocking her. She raised and eyebrow. Just one. And smiled playfully.

"And as it something to do with … Geez … What was the name again?"

"Stop it! Enough!"

Emma was red as an apple red.

And Regina was about to laugh.

"It's embarrassing enough that you know so … Just … Don't okay?

"Sure, dear …"

Regina was lying.

Emma didn't need a super power to know that. She still had her super Evil Queen smile on. The one shouting _"_ _You gonna_ _be my bitch"_.

"Just … Not now …"

Emma closed her eyes and frowned kneading her head. It was still hurting a bit but not that bad. She was mostly hopping to create a diversion.

It worked.

Mostly.

Regina came closer and put a mothering hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

It was even more embarrassing now with Regina closer and looking at her so worried. And so endearing in her dress. But it had had the switching mind effect she'd wanted. That was something.

"I'm fine … I'm just … Worried. I guess."

Emma answered trying to sound convincing and/or weak.

"Yes, dear. Me too. It's already been the second time. I'm afraid tomorrow we'll wake up in the same day again."

"Yah, I see what you mean. That's sick! I mean, do you even know what or why we're in this situation and why we are the only two people that remember?"

"I have not the tiniest idea."

"I was worried you'd say that. What if it happens again?"

"I don't know, Emma … I'm just as lost as you."

"We should have a plan. I mean …"

"Yes. We should."

Regina was smiling sadly and she was very much too close. Her hand which had fell from Emma's forehead was now resting on Emma's harm. It was burning even through her sleeve. She felt trapped. Between Regina and the counter she was leaning against.

"Maybe … Next time …"

Emma closed her eyes in order to concentrate and shake the lump in her stomach that was growing and travelling dangerously lower and lower.

"Maybe you should like try to let the day go along as it did the first time …"

"Emma that's impossible! I could never do that! Not to Henry, not to you! Do you remember how rude I was that night?!"

"Yes, I do. But …"

Regina wasn't finished and her expression of dismissal made it clear to Emma.

"Besides, I could not possibly remember what I did _exactly_ that day … That's impossible! There's a whole day to go through before you bring … Brought? Ohr! Whatever! I could not possibly go through the exact same day. And neither could you, I'm guessing. And _you_ wouldn't even have any control over it. So it's just ruined from the beginning …"

"What'd'you mean?"

"Emma … I know you don't remember fully when you wake up but last time you mentioned that you felt different this morning than when it happened five years ago. Six? Ohr! I even have lost track of time now!"

Regina jerked off from her and walked to the isle in the kitchen. She was twisting her hands together.

At last, thought Emma releasing a breathe.

"The point is … If it happens again you might be able to remember on your own or … Even if you don't it might be there like a shadow and … That, that would make things different. We can try of course but I …"

The woman was obviously loosing it.

Emma stepped up, caught her hands in her own and smiled. Regina's gaze flew up to meet her green gaze.

"Hey … Hey … It's fine … Regina, it's going to be fine … We'll figure it out, okay? We're the heroes remember?"

She offered her best smile but the sadness in Regina's eyes only grew wider and she fell in her arms. Finally cracking.

"I'm scared Emma …"

She whispered in her ears, sobbing.

Emma caught her and hold on tight. Finally shameless, she dove into the other woman sweet scent and heat.

She realised she had been craving for comfort too.

"Me too Regina … Me too …"

"Hem … Moms?"

Cut a shy little voice.

Emma jumped away from Regina as if she was in fire.

"Kid! Hey! Hi … What …"

Regina dried her tears and both her and Henry looked at Emma in an odd way.

"What?!"

"I was wondering if we could, like, do something? I don't really know what but … Since we're supposed to be a family I thought maybe you do …"

"Did."

Corrected Regina automatically.

"Sorry … Well, dear, it's … Emma?"

"Whaaat?! Why are you turning to me?!"

"I don't know … You must have an idea right? You were so good at having him around the first time so …"

"Yah, well. No. It's different now. I mean operation cobra is dead, so … We could hem … Watch baby pictures?!

Henry made a disgusted face.

"Nowe! No way!"

"That's a grand idea, Emma … But maybe we'll keep it in mind for later? Maybe just you and me?"

"Yah, I was just trying to help …"

She mumbled, flushing again.

Regina chuckled.

"We could grab an ice cream? I know it's cold but there's never a wrong time for an ice-cream, right? I think your creepy friend still sells them, Emma, and since we're back she will not remember that you remember her …"

Regina frowned to herself.

"Well … You know, she can't know _we_ know."

"Oh! That's a grand idea Regina! She does make great ice cream!

"So I've heard. And maybe I'll even kill her afterwards, for good measure …"

"No!"

Shouted Henry and Emma in unison, before Emma realised she was only joking.

Regina chuckled again. Proud of herself.

"Fine, we could go to the lake or the harbour instead, then? Watch the boats? Or go to the city stables … You choose."

Henry's face illuminated at the word _"boats"_.

"Yay! I'm grabbing my coat, and …"

He looked down to the printed spiders on his red and blue pyjamas.

"I think I'll dress up, too, right?!"

Shouted the boy already running out. They heard his quick pace stamping the stairs.

"I can't believe it was _that_ simple …"

Said Emma.

"He's ten."

"True …"

Emma shrugged and the doorbell rang. Both women frowned and looked at the door. Then Emma turned her gaze on Regina.

"Waiting for someone?"

"No."

None of them had move.

Regina stepped away from the counter, still not decided to go open the door.

If she was honest, she was terrified to know who it could be.

"Madam mayor!"

Shouted a well too known angry English accent.

"Regina! Open up!"

Emma lit up. She smiled at Regina like a little kid the morning of Christmas.

"Oh fuck Graham! I had forgotten for a minute, he's not dead anymore!"

Happily said Emma running to the door.

She opened and threw herself in the man's arms.

He stood stunned. Arms hanging at his sides.

"Who the hell are you?!"

He asked. Without moving.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _Please please review._

 _Please, pretty please!_

 _I'll try and update in two weeks._


	7. Chapter 7

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Vanilla ice cream and a fishing boat and the Huntsman's heart**_

 _ **oooooooo**_

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Madam mayor!"_

 _Shouted a well too known angry English accent._

" _Regina! Open up!"_

 _Emma lit up. She smiled at Regina like a little kid the morning of Christmas._

" _Oh fuck Graham! I had forgotten for a minute, he's not dead anymore!"_

 _Happily said Emma running to the door._

 _She opened and threw herself in the man's arms._

 _He stood stunned. Arms hanging at his sides._

" _Who the hell are you?!"_

 _He asked. Without moving._

oOo

Emma pulled away from him and rubbed the back of her head.

Regina shook her head and casually came to the rescue.

"Sheriff! Hi! Why don't you all come in so we could discuss what bothers you in a more comfortable manner?"

Emma shot her an embarrassed look. With an angry look towards Regina Graham entered the house.

Regina frowned. It couldn't be good. He was asking for sex the night before, he couldn't be angry at her for saying no, could he?

She patted her own lap and pouted, waiting for Emma to come back in.

"I don't know how you did it!" Said blonde noted shaking her head.

"Did what dear?"

"Pretend everything was normal!"

"Oh, believe me, I have lots of practice in that particular area."Answered Regina turning away a smirk of both pride and sadness.

oOo

"Well." Said loudly Emma in the silent dining room.

She watched Regina who was looking miles away lost in her own thoughts. Frowning. Her brown gaze glued to her empty cup of tea.

Emma felt bad for the woman, for some reason. No, not _some_ reason. One reason.

She had to admit at least that, this woman had a hold onto her, without even knowing.

"Well." She said again rising up. Regina's eyes slowly came back to life and followed her movement. "I'm gonna put this away. Just... Don't think too much Regina, okay?"

Regina barely nodded and let her carry away the stray with the cups and the tea pod.

She was just closing the dishwasher when she heard a shy "mom?" in the dining room.

"Henry!" Shouted Regina, caught off guard. "Are you ready yet?"

Emma decided to stay hidden for a moment.

"I heard shouting … Was … Was it Graham?"

"Yes, it was him. Did … Did you hear what he was saying?" Asked Regina, concern evident in her shaking tone.

"No … Well … Not really." Answered Henry embarrassed.

Emma came back from the kitchen smiling.

"Well, about that ice-cream?" She asked to save Regina.

Regina smiled sadly at her. Her eyes silently thankful.

"Yes, good idea. I'll … I will tell you about Graham on the road, Henry. Is that okay?"

The boy looked oddly at his mother. He was breathing slowly, gauging her with a frown. Both his mothers could tell he was completely lost in the situation. Regina wasn't acting as she should have been. She was way too honest and calm.

They both held their breaths.

And let them out out of relief when Henry's face finally lit up with a smile. He nodded. He had decided to believe.

Of course he had. Thought Emma smiling inside. She mind reprimanded herself for ever doubting her son.

"I want a strawberry and vanilla one. With chocolate chips." He said.

Regina giggled.

"And no fudge?" She asked.

Henry's face went blank.

"Oh! Right! Maybe vanilla and fudge and … what's this one you took that one time? You know the one with the weird name? You know, once you got a big jar of it but we couldn't finish it even if it was very good…"

Emma's stomach clenched. Ten years old Henry lively talking to Regina while fighting his scarf was too cute. She almost felt like an outsider. But still glad to be allowed to be a witness. Henry settled on Macadamia nut and fudge and left the house running before them.

Regina was smiling a bright happy smile. She was beautiful.

She turned her head and caught Emma's gaze, causing yet another wave of pleasurable pain in Emma's heart. Emma smiled back and stepped to the woman holding her leather jacket.

They looked like a proper little family going out for ice cream and a walk to the docks in a bright cold afternoon.

Emma decided not to worry about Graham remembering his past from the Enchanted Forest. He had agreed on taking it slow and meeting them that night, after Henry went to bed, to get his heart back.

oOo

Regina smiled and hid her freezing hands in her pockets. She caught a glimpse of her own reflection in a shop window.

Emma was right. Longer hair made her look lighter. Nicer.

Emma and Henry were talking lively a few steps ahead of her. Henry's ice cream was melting and Regina was waiting for the moment it would stain his jacket.

But his smile matching Emma's was too good to turn out because of a small sticky stain.

She felt a nice cold chill. The air was stinging. Smelling of salt and snow. She couldn't remember if it had snowed after Emma's arrival in Storybrooke. She hoped it would snow before the day ended.

"A penny for your thoughts …" Said Emma waiting up for her while Henry ran to the docks to see the boats. She had both hers and Henry's ice cream. "He said he didn't want his ice cream any more … at all !" She continued. Pouting.

"He's not much of a sugar addict …" Simply explained Regina unable to loose her large smile.

"That's just weird! Every kids are sugar addicts!" mumbled Emma licking her sugar covered hand.

"No, not really. Not when they can choose Emma."

"What'ya mean?"

"If you turn sugar into a reward or a means to punish them by depriving them of it when they did something bad they will think they want it. But if it's just normal food, good normal food, then it's fine. They will like it but not crave for it."

Emma was frowning. She shook her head and rose the melted vanilla-fudge-butter pecan ice cream in front of Regina.

"So, d'you wanna finish it for him? I'm not so fond of pecan and you didn't even had one."

Regina giggled again and nodded.

"No, I'm fine. I don't really like ice cream at all, as a matter of fact I'm more of a pie kind of girl …"

"Yeah, I kindda got that …" Said playfully Emma. "As long as it involves apples!"

Regina rolled her eyes pretending to be hurt. A shy smile giving her away.

They caught up with Henry who was admiring a big fishing boat. The boat looked abandoned.

"Why does it looks abandoned mom? Do we have fishermen? I don't remember any …"

"No, dear, we don't. I … I think I only made the town look like a fisherman's town. Look, there's the fish plant. It's never been working but it wasn't necessary since time was frozen we didn't really need any real activities. I …" Regina stopped talking.

This was the same plant in which Tamara and Owen had tortured her. She wondered if they would come back and try to take Henry to Pan again.

She suddenly remembered Robin and Rowland and her sister and all that had happened since that day.

Her task at making it all right or making it all happen again felt suddenly too heavy.

Feeling the change in her mood Emma gently grabbed her harm.

"It's fine, Regina. We'll figure out a way. You were right. Nothing has to happen as it did the first time. I think … Maybe it's why we're the only ones that remember. Maybe the others aren't supposed to. I … I'll miss that Henry doesn't remember everything but we can still tell him right?" She asked looking down to the boy.

He smiled and nodded.

"And we can make new memories. Better ones! We can … Save your mother, and Rumple and …"

"Neal." Whispered Regina smiling sadly.

Emma nodded, happily. But her heart clenched.

Yes Neal. But all would be different then. Killian. Graham. Regina. Henry.

It was overwhelming.

Both women shared a silent look before Regina shook her head.

"Yes, I guess you are right, Emma." She admitted. "So … maybe we should have a plan. Just … Just in case."

Emma and Henry nodded.

"Owe! And a code name!" Shouted Henry. "We should call our operation …"

"Cobra?" Tried Regina.

"Mangoose?" Added Emma.

They both smiled at each other.

"Did we already use them in _your_ time line?" Guessed Henry with a pout.

Both mothers nodded.

"Then, no. We must have a new one."

"Oh! I know! Why not groundhog?!" Said Emma.

"Yes, that's smart. Like the movie" Smiled Regina.

Henry pouted. He didn't understand since he'd never seen the film but was glad that both his mothers agreed.

"That's it then! Operation Groundhog! Perfect!" Shouted Henry. "Oh, mom … By the way, the boat … If … If she's abandoned … could we have her?"

"And what would you want a boat for Henry Mills, may I ask?" Giggled Regina.

"To sail of course! We could do that right?! And go fishing?!"

"Your mother knows an awful lot of things, kid, but I don't recall fishing as one of them. Let alone sailing." laughed Emma.

"True, sadly. Very true." Admitted Regina.

"Oh. So no, then?"

"I'm afraid so, Henry. I wouldn't know what to do with her."

"Regina?! Henry?!" Shouted an acute voice.

Regina rolled her eyes. She should know better than to wish for snow, she thought.

"But … I thought Henry was sick!"

"Obviously I lied Mary-Margaret. I just wanted a day with my son and his other mother. Please meet Emma, Emma, Mary-Margaret." Said Regina giving a look to Emma.

"Oh, hi. Hem … Nice to meet you Mary-Margaret."

"What are you even doing _here_?!" Cried Regina loosing patience.

"Oh, I just like too watch the boats sometimes. And it's not much of a detour to go to the hospital. I volunteer there every …"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I meant it as a joke, so believe me, I know." Cut Regina.

Emma swallowed a laugh. And Mary-Margaret looked lost. She didn't caught that Regina was talking about the hospital and not her question.

"Wait! Did you say Henry's other …"

"At last! Seriously! Miss Blanchard I thought you'd never get it!" Shouted Henry. "Yes, that's my biological mother. Emma. Gosh! You're slow!"

Regina and Emma caught each other's gaze before they burst out of laughing leaving Mary-Margaret to pout.

"Henry!" Reprimanded quickly Regina still laughing a bit. "Don't swear it's not polite … I'd rather you say _"My oh my, Miss Blanchard you are slow"_ than _"gosh"_."

"Regina!" Cried Emma still smiling.

"What?! I thought I wasn't suppose to deny my son's train of thoughts any more!" Said mockingly Regina already walking away. "So … Are you coming or what? I thought we could watch a movie or play a game or something."

"Yay!" Both Henry and Emma shouted. They waved a goodbye to Snow and swiftly caught up with Regina. Henry grabbed his mother by the waist and she enfold him by the shoulders.

She was still amazed that he was back to being so small.

Mary-Margaret stood there, disbelieving and a bit lost while the happy family walked away.

oOo

Emma stretched and looked at the time on the STB. She had to admit this couch in the living room was way more comfortable than Mary's. And way more comfy than the ones in the study.

Henry had gone to bed and left them to wait for the sheriff.

The rush had passed so Emma wasn't so eager to seen him again. A bit. But not that much, not if it meant he wouldn't remember her and be this angry ass he had been in the afternoon.

She turned to peak at Regina. The bluish light of the TV was reflecting oddly on her face. She didn't seem to be watching. She seemed far away.

"Where do you think is Robin?" Suddenly asked Emma.

Regina turned her head abruptly she looked like she had to try hard to focus on her.

"What?!"

"Robin. I mean … If my calculations are right your mother is still in the Enchanted Forest, Zelena still in Oz, I hope, Peter Pan, well, still in Neverland and Robin … Well. I'm not even certain I ever knew were he was."

"I … the Enchanted Forest too." Vaguely said Regina.

"Good. Then, when we'll get your mother back we'll get Robin too!" happily noted Emma.

"I guess so yes." Said Regina. She turned her head back to the screen. "And Hook." She added. Almost in a whisper.

"Yeah … Right. Killian."

Emma looked at the door, hopping to be saved by the bell. But nothing. Her eyes fell on the piano. It looked shiny and well cared for, as everything in Regina's house.

"Why do you have a piano for? I always wondered. I mean, I never really got the tour or anything but you can see it from the hallway and I always wondered why you had one." She asked, her eyes glued to it.

She saw Regina turn her head to look at her from the corner of her eyes.

"I … I used to play a lot. With da … my father. It was …"

Emma turned to meet her eyes but Regina looked away and closed herself again. She shrugged.

"I guess I just quitted that too."

They both let the silence surround them again. Filtering through the low sounds of the TV.

Regina had switched channel as soon as Henry had gone to bed. An old black and white movie was on. Emma felt she knew it but she couldn't replace it.

It was rather eerie. Frightening even.

Two children were drifting on a river, hunted by a priest who looked awfully familiar.

"What's the movie? I feel I've watched it but …"

" _The Night of the Hunter_." Swiftly answered Regina.

Emma frowned and nodded. Yeah, definitely familiar. She knew she had seen it. A long time ago. Where was it?

"I love Robert Mitchum …" Stated Regina. "It's too bad that Laughton never made other films. I mean, besides _The man of the Eiffel Tower_ , of course." Emma hid a loving smile, Regina's pausing pout was cute. "Well, technically it was before _The Night of the Hunter_. Of course." Added Regina, not looking away from the screen.

"Of course." Said Emma in a mocking tone.

Regina blushed and turned to her. Then rolled her eyes. Emma giggled and pushed her gently.

The movement made her shift and get closer to Regina. But neither moved away.

"C'mon … You're allowed to be yourself with me you know … I mean, don't stop because I'm having fun at your expense. I think it's kindda cute that you're a nerd."

"I am not a _nerd_!"

"Yeah, you are … Totally are."

They both smiled avoiding each other's gaze.

And when Emma saw the shadow of a horse walking slowly on screen she remembered.

The boy would wake his sister in a few seconds.

And it happened.

Emma smiled.

Neal. She had seen it with Neal.

"It was one of Neal's favourite films too." She almost whispered.

Regina turned to her and searched for something to say but decided to give Emma a little time first.

And she was about to say something when a knock on the door got their attention.

Regina frowned.

Emma's gaze flit back towards the TV. Maybe the noise would go away if she pretended not to hear.

"Oh well. I … I better get that."

"Yeah."

"Emma …" Started Regina. She bit her lip. "You know, you don't have to come along if you want to stay here and watch the end of the film or …" Proposed Regina with uncertainty.

"I'm fine, Regina. And you're going to be fine too. I've seen you take hearts before, remember?"

Regina smiled and rolled her eyes while she got up to get the door.

Emma loved it when she was doing that.

oOo

Emma watched their white breaths melt into one another and thought of the last night they had been just the three of them in the cemetary near Regina's vault.

The place was as silent and creepy as it could be expected.

Last time it had been the last time. Graham's last night. And she had punched Regina rather badly.

She suddenly wondered why, exactly, Regina had killed him all these nights ago.

It couldn't only be because of the curse, could it?

Graham fastened his pace when they came to sight of the vault.

Regina seized Emma's arm and gently squeezed.

"Are you okay? Emma, you know, you really don't have to be here, it must be bad memories for you I …"

"I'm fine Regina." smiled Emma. "How are you?"

Regina smiled sadly and shrugged.

Emma nodded, understanding and her heart clenched.

Regina was so beautiful in the moonlight, loss shining all over her features.

"Well?!" Shouted Graham.

"Easy, Hunstman!" Frowned Emma. "We'll be there when we'll be there! You waited 28 years, give or take five, I bet you can wait five minutes, right?!"

The man had a blur expression. Slightly chocked.

Regina smiled and fastened her pace to enter the vault before them.

Emma followed and without Regina asking helped her to push the marble coffin to reveal the stairs.

Graham looked slightly worried.

Regina didn't loose any time in speeches and went straight to the heart. She turned to Graham with a soft expression while she waited for him to take in the sight of his own glowing heart in her hand.

"Please, Huntsman, come closer I will try to put it back."

"Try?" He asked a little reticent. He approached and looked at the glowing red thing in awe.

"Well, technically I should be able to put it back. Since the heart itself is enchanted I don't personally need to have magic to put it back. I would only need magic to take it out but … It's only a guess. I can't be certain. I … I've never done it before."

"It's gonna be fine." Assured Emma. "I believe in you, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes, barely hiding a smile.

Those Charmings and their faith in people and happy endings were starting to dangerously grow on her evil mood.

"Well. Only one way to find out …" Whispered the former Evil Queen stepping forward and pushing the organ towards Graham without any warnings.

They all gasped. Looking at each other they all waited for something to happen.

But nothing happened for a while and Graham frowned. He was about to say something when, suddenly, his eyes shone with fear. He gasped. Breathless. He looked at Regina who frowned and he put both his hands on his chest, as if trying to open it up. Screaming incomprehensible mumbles.

Both women shouted his name.

"Take it out! Take it out!" Screamed the Huntsman.

Both women stood still only for a heart beat and witnessed helpless as the tall man heavily fell to the floor.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _Sorry for the delay. I'm very very sorry … If it may help. But I have really good reasons._

 _And I am also sorry to say it's going to happen more often now I don't have time any more._

 _I can only say that I will try to update once or twice a month at least. More when I'll be able to._

 _But I won't give up writing, I want to see where this story is going if you agree to keep reading._

 _Please review._

 _Love you readers._

 _Happy new year …_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **What lies in the shadows of the stars**_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _Thanks so much reviewers^^ I really live upon your comments (seriously I do)._

 _I'm sorry that took so long! I've been very busy and kind of stuck too. So I've just decided to skip a few stages, I hope you don't mind._

 _I am utterly convinced that anything you can't put your mind around is not worth writing anyway._

 _Also I'm sorry if some of you wanted more references from S-5 but the few I watched I don't really like so I've decided to pretend nothing from S-5 happened._

 _The parts in italic are memories or dreams, or phone calls._

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Well. Only one way to find out …" Whispered the former Evil Queen stepping forward and pushing the organ towards Graham without any warnings._

 _They all gasped. Looking at each other they all waited for something to happen._

 _But nothing happened for a while and Graham frowned. He was about to say something when, suddenly, his eyes shone with fear. He gasped. Breathless. He looked at Regina who frowned and he put both his hands on his chest, as if trying to open it up. Screaming incomprehensible mumbles._

 _Both women shouted his name._

" _Take it out! Take it out!" Screamed the Huntsman._

 _Both women stood still only for a heart beat and witnessed helpless as the tall man heavily fell to the floor._

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo -Chapter 8- oooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **What lies in the shadows of the stars**_

 _Cold._

 _She was cold._

 _No. It was more that she could feel a chill. Yes. It was cold outside. She was outside and with a light outfit._

 _Her sight fell on her hands. Covered in blood?_

 _Why were her hands bloody?! She never liked blood. She never allowed that much blood on herself._

 _Never by herself killed anyone in a way that involved blood._

 _And why were her cheeks burning?_

 _She was lost._

 _Where was she?_

 _Not home._

 _She looked around only to find strange unknown._

 _A town. That much was obvious. But a town like she never seen before._

 _« Emma! No! There has to be another way! »_

 _Who said that?_

 _She looked around._

 _Nothing._

 _Emma._

 _Emma?_

 _She suddenly remembered. Storybrooke. That was the city. But this was not when she was._

 _What?!_

 _She looked her outfit. She was so small. Only a child._

 _Helpless._

 _Lost._

 _She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Mother could arrive. No. Remembered Regina. Mother was gone._

 _Suddenly the sky burst open over her head. Bolts of white-yellow rays of light waved out from an open scar in the darkness. A hole in the matter of the night._

 _Dark. Blue darkness._

 _She looked at her hands again and she was holding the dagger. She couldn't speak but a whisper covered the echoes of her fear._

 _« I heard you, child … I, of the world of men, heard you. »_

 **ooo**

A knock on the door woke her up from her weird dream before she could put a face to the voice.

She blinked and tried to take in her surroundings. She was in her study. Henry was frowning. His head poping out the doorway.

"Mom?" He shyly asked.

"Henry! I … I think I fell asleep. What … What day is … I …"

Regina looked at her son in awe.

He was ten. Why was he ten?!

Regina blinked again and let her wandering eyes settle on the book on her lap. Again. She closed her eyes and didn't even try to fight the tears that broke free in silent sobs.

She was back to step one. And she was too tired to understand anything any more.

Her face hidden in her hands she felt Henry's small hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to his worried features. She seized him, buried her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry, Henry … I am so very sorry …" She whispered. "I love you so much that I tried to keep you for myself … I am so very sorry that I am such a bad person …" Her voice cracked, barely audible.

She felt the stiffness in her son wash away and he closed his arms around her. Melting into one another in a warm hug. She realised her son was crying too.

"You're not a bad person mom …" The boy whispered.

They both smiled. Unable to see the other. Regina pulled away to look into his eyes. She knew immediately that, even if he couldn't remember reality, Henry was different. He was something in between. Trapped between remembrance and nothingness. She could see he was struggling to find out what was off.

She thought it might be possible, the same as Emma, Henry's memories of their real time line was still there somewhere. Trying to get out.

"I'll find a way to repair everything, Henry. I swear I will be the hero you wanted me to be." She let out nicely. "I will bring them back." She avowed with more insurance she thought herself capable of.

 **ooo**

Regina had had a weird day. Henry had agreed to go to school and even promised not to leave town. She had been honest with him, explaining she needed to go find Emma by herself first.

To be perfectly honest, she hopped to give herself a break by driving to Boston.

Once there, however she didn't know what to do. Following an urge she decided to shadow Emma and see where the day would lead. She was extremely disappointed to find out that being a bail bondwoman was quite dull. Emma had spent most of her day at a tiny office on the ground floor of a quirky building in the outer reaches of town. She eventually went home and Regina made up her mind to do the same without a word to her friend when she saw the woman step out, fully dressed in a red dress that left little to the imagination. Her curiosity aroused Regina agreed with herself she should follow even only to see where it would lead her. Again, she thought.

Well, in her defence she was bored and didn't know any better.

But after five minutes freezing in her cooling dead car in front of the restaurant she wriggled out and ran an impatient hand in her hair. She looked down. She would have to make do with her grey dress. She quickly spotted Emma. She dismissed the butler with a scornful look, stepping straight towards her friend with determination.

"Emma? Hi!" Exclaimed Regina in feigned surprise.

Emma gaze up to meet eyes with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her mouth agape and cursing fate she had no idea why the creature seemed to know her when she had no idea where from and how. She gagged a crooked sound.

"You don't remember me, right?" Continued Regina in her role. "It's fine … Are … Are you meeting someone?"

"Hem Yeah … I … Kindda …" Replied an obviously bothered Emma.

"Yes, of course you are … It's fine … Too bad though … I … It seems my date stood me up!" Giggled Regina, hopping Emma's superpower was temporally shut down by the trance the blonde appeared to be plunged into. "I hoped … Never mind, you don't even remember me it's stupid …" She smiled, shaking her head with a sheepish pout. She was pretending to leave when Emma bailed out from her chair and caught her arm.

"Hey! No … Wait!" She almost shouted with a crimson face. "I … I'm really sorry not to remember you … I don't even know how that's possible … I … I feel I know you though … But I won't lie I really don't …"

"No it's fine, really. I'm the one who's sorry. I feel out of place." Emphasized Regina, putting the finishing touches to her trap.

"Don't! I'll tell you what, tonight's my birthday, why don't we both forgive each other and start over?"

Regina smiled an indecipherable smile. "Sure … But what about your date?"

Emma shrugged. "Nah, he's not worth it. Anyway … Hi, I'm Emma, but you already know that." Giggled Emma waving to the chair in front of her and calling for the waiter.

Regina chuckled a weird hiccup. Half mocking, half happy which made Emma's heart melt.

"Hi, I'm Regina." She said with a wide smile, sitting down.

"Nice" Emma bit her lip, reprimanding herself to act like such a teenager. "Sorry … I really didn't remember your name, it's hem … nice, Regina. Okay! Well … Oh, you're fine with this restaurant, by the way?"

Regina smiled a wide predatory smile causing Emma's stomach to clench.

"It's fine. Actually I quite like it so far." Purred Regina.

Emma gulped.

"So, how have you been, miss Swan?"

"I should be asking questions since I'm the one who is lost, here..." Mumbled Emma with a small smile.

"Well, that's your punishment, dear, you have to try to remember... I won't help at all..."Pouted Regina. "But I have good hope you'll remember … eventually."

Emma bit a smile and lifted her eyes to the waiter that just arrived.

"Hi... Hem... I was... it's gonna sound odd but... I was waiting for a guy, a tall guy with short hair and smug face who thinks too much of himself..."

The waiter smirked his understanding.

"Could you, like, tell him I left for an emergency or something when he comes? He's gonna ask for Swan."

"Already done, ma'am … He came in a few minutes ago, but I figured, when you invited the lady to sit …" Explained politely the waiter with his smirk still hanging.

Emma gave him a bright smile which he mirrored proudly.

"Awesome! Thanks!"

Regina felt relief wash over her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that relaxed.

"I have to say... You're the best birthday gift I've ever had so far..." Dared Emma.

"Oh, but you didn't _have_ me yet, dear..." Bit back the former queen slightly flirtatious.

After their meal Emma still didn't quite remembered where nor how she had met the woman but she was hooked. Which was rather humorous, thought Regina who had had a little too much to drink.

They took a cab to drive back to Emma's place and, indulging in the thrill, Regina giggled like a teen on a first date. She was letting her mind float around wildly. She wondered if her car would be transported back to Storybrooke, for instance, when the rewinding curse would strike. She frowned. What if it was not?

She found herself stupid and turned her eyes to Emma's shining ones. The woman was stunning, she had to give her that. Lost in the moment Regina lift a hand to her face and let her finger trace the lines of Emma's plump lips. Both held their breathes and leaned almost imperceptibly forward.

"I shouldn't …" Whispered Regina against Emma's parted lips.

"Oh?" Frowned Emma, incapable to focus.

"I'm supposed to have a boyfriend … I think … and you too." Muttered Regina closing her eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend …" Confusedly said Emma.

"Yes … You do." Almost regretted Regina. "And you love him, you told me you loved him … You don't remember that but you …" Regina's voice cracked. She was lost. Confused. Terrified.

She loved Robin. She loved Robin right? Even in the alternate story Isaac had wrote she had felt love for him when she was not supposed to. And he looked good in those tight jeans. And … Emma loved Hook. Emma loved Hook, yes. Yes, Emma loved Hook she repeated in her mind like a mantra.

Emma closed the distance between their lips and both women moaned. Utterly confused by the warmth they felt growing in their stomach. Emma shut her eyes tightly, feeling slightly guilty about Hook. He was waiting for her to tell her she loved him. Or did she? Tell him? She couldn't remember anything as she melted in the heated sweetness of Regina's lips.

She thought she would never be granted that feeling.

She used to believe she had forgot about her crush over her. But she could feel it growling, squirming inside of her, trying to get out. Suddenly it hit her, why. Why she had pushed the feeling aside in the first place.

"Henry …" She whispered, breaking the kiss.

A flare of guilt flashed in Regina's look. Both jerked away from each other like if they just had been electrocuted. Confused and ashamed. Suddenly Regina frowned as the car was parking.

"You remember!" She accused.

"I …" Started Emma.

"We're here, ladies …" Cut the driver. "Sorry to interrupt your little fun, but my cab ain't a brothel a'right." He happily mocked.

"Hem. Yah … Sorry 'bout that." Mumbled Emma giving change as Regina ejected herself from the car. "Keep change."

Regina was pacing on the sidewalk, submerged by a strange torpor. She was smoothing her dress with nervous hands, a worried pout distorting her rejuvenated features. Emma couldn't help a shy smile as she walked closer and gently grabbed Regina's elbow.

"Hey …"

Regina swallowed. "I …" Started the former queen, ready to cry.

"Don't." Cut Emma, her eyes falling on the floor. "Let's just go to my place and we'll … Talk. I … How's Graham by the way? Last thing I remember, he died." Emma said, trying to remain casual while opening the door to the building.

"I …" Regina frowned. "I don't think I know. I didn't see him today, he might still be dead!" She realised, angry at herself that checking on Graham was not the first thing she had thought of. "I guess I just forgot I … I'm not very good at caring for people am I?" Regretted Regina.

"Of course you are! Regina … you can't be the one thinking for everyone about everything right now … You wake up every day with no one remembering anything! And we barely got out of a fucking fake book where you were alone and you died, so, yeah … I can get that you didn't really thought of Graham first thing this morning, Regina. It's fine." Interjected Emma.

Regina nodded. Her heart clenched. It was harder to dismiss their kiss now that Emma was standing so close in the elevator and plunging her amazing eyes in her own, displaying such care and understanding. Regina felt very weak. Her knees shacking she oddly coughed and looked away.

She was determined to pretend the kiss never occurred and was merely the result of their confused and intoxicated state.

"Well... Thank you, dear." She coldly greeted.

Emma gasped, feeling the moment was gone. She couldn't decide if she was relieved or sad.

"Maybe we should plan something... like, really plan it this time..." She started as they entered her place.

Regina nodded, staring into the dark of the room, lost in her mind. Emma lit the kitchen and Regina blinked. She absently settled on a stool, looking uncomfortable. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Look, we can talk about the elephant in the room if you want."

"I'd rather never talk about that. Emma. Ever." Weakly admitted Regina.

"Kay, fine. Then don't act like a fucking douche. It's fine. We kissed, we're lost and tipsy. Let's just pretend it was alcohol and leave it there, kay?" Growled Emma, annoyed.

Regina bit her lip. Hesitation flagrant on her face.

"Pretend?" She involuntarily let out. She cursed herself.

"So you _do_ wanna talk about it, then?!" Squirmed Emma.

"No! Well … I don't know. It … it kind of startled me, I have to admit that." Slowly supplied Regina eyes on her hands resting on the kitchen counter.

Emma smiled, the way this woman was able to twist words and complicate everything was amazing. And god she was beautiful with this lost expression carving the scar on her lip.

"Oh, c'mon, please! We've _always_ been flirting, Regina! You can't pretend otherwise." Emma held her hands up in the air at the other woman's angry glare. "Weather you did it on purpose or not, you _were_ playing the " _get in my private space and eye-sex me while barking at my sorry ass_ " game from day one, madam mayor …" Accused Emma very amused and much more comfortable now. "I was there, remember? You can't lie to me."

Regina pouted, not convinced, but her eyes were shining a proud smirk. "Fine. Maybe a little." She admitted as Emma raised a mocking eyebrow. "Fine! Okay. But I … that wasn't … you know!" She rolled her eyes frustrated that she couldn't speak the words.

"Well, since you asked. Me neither " _that wasn't … you know_ " …" Copied Emma crossing her arms over her breast with a smirk. "I never planned to act on it Regina, that merely was a crush, I mean … look at you." She accompanied her sentence by waving her hand up and down to outline Regina. "Who could blame me? But that was just that. You _are_ beautiful but you _were_ kind of a bitch and, not to mention, firmly settled on killing me, if I remember it well."

Regina huffed but didn't deny. "Fine. Let's not mention it anymore then. For good this time."

Emma shook her head. "Sure. Whatever." She granted with a pang of anguish. She reprimanded herself for hopping even only for a second. She always had known Regina didn't reciprocate her feelings. She swallowed, hiding her chagrin by busying herself in the kitchen. "You want some tea?" She asked as if nothing had happened.

When Regina didn't answer she turned to see her standing in the dark, across the room. She was watching the city out of the windows, arms crossed.

She was beautiful painfully remarked Emma.

"Don't you miss it sometimes?" Asked Regina, almost whispering.

Emma didn't answer, waiting for more.

"The city, I mean. Life in a big city where no one knows you?" She added, finally turning, giving a disoriented look at Emma.

"Sometimes." Admitted Emma. "But … then there's Henry and you and my parents, my family, and Hook." Shrugged Emma. "I was alone here. Storybrooke and the magical shit is hard sometimes but … In the end it's still way better than being alone, Regina. Being alone sucks."

Regina intentionally failed to pick out the order in which Emma had listed the people she would miss. The people she loved. She gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Such the poet." Mocked Regina with little faith.

Emma rolled her eyes at her and turned back to fix some tea. She heard Regina's heels approaching and an image of domestic life hit her in the stomach. Cutting her breath for a second.

She could do that. Hear Regina's heels, coming back from work late at night. Walking to hug her from behind and leave a light kiss on the skin of her neck. The white mansion of Mifflin street would echo the quietness of the town.

Her knuckles turned white on the mug she was holding and the handle broke.

"Shit!" She cried. A sob escaped her guard. With shivering shoulders and an angry hiccup she let go of the mug which exploded in the sink.

"Emma!? What the h …" Shouted Regina grabbing her bloody hand.

"It's fine, just a cut." Harshly cut Emma pulling her hand away.

She ran away, locking herself in the bathroom that was once hers. The room looked foreign. She felt foreign to herself. Overwhelmed by the vivid memory of Regina's lips on her own. She loved Hook. She really did. He was nice, in love with her, funny, he challenged her and had lived a life of adventure. She could see her life with him. She could picture them growing old together now that she knew and trusted him. She could picture them in a house, playing husband and wife, hell, even having kids, why not?

He was handsome and even if his taste for leather was a bit odd it gave him a bad boy look that she liked.

If only it wasn't for that kiss …

She leaned against the door and let go of her restraints. She was angry at herself not to be able to pretend anymore. And she was also angry at the part of her who so desperately wanted to hide in shame. She should be fighting right?

Or maybe she shouldn't. Maybe she should just follow her own advise she had given Regina in Isaac's story. Or maybe she should follow her own heart and reason and be happy that she was loved by a man she loved in return …

A shy knock startled her.

"Emma?" Whispered Regina. "Emma talk to me …"

She wanted. She really wanted to, Emma, yes … She really wanted to talk to Regina. Tell her that it was nothing, she had been stupid. She wanted to tell her she just had been overwhelmed by an old feeling she believed had vanished for a long time. She really wished she was able to explain that if she had never said anything it was because she had even forgot about it after awhile. When she had realised she hated Regina more than she liked her.

But she couldn't. She couldn't because it wasn't true anymore. There was this strand of hope, even so small, attached to her thoughts again. There was these memories of Regina, the Regina from the future and the one from the past. Entangled. Both beautiful and both so close, so close to her grasp.

And there was this tiny, minuscule, ridicule, little voice whispering that Regina had kissed her back. Instiling a poisonous hope in her resilient lonely heart. This voice claiming Emma couldn't deny that if she knew for certain that she had a chance, a real chance, she would blindly choose Regina. No matter how painful, no matter why, where or when. She would always chose Regina.

And this voice broke her heart into tiny pieces.

"Go away …" She begged in a muttered sob. "Please … Just leave. I don't love you! I don't _want_ to love you! I don't want to want you! Just leave! Leave! Leave me alone Regina!" She shouted in a fit of rage, banging on the closed door. "I don't want to love you … I want to forget …" She whispered.

Oblivion was a bliss when she had it. But now she was naked under the light of her own truth and it was too painful to admit.

"Emma!" Growled Regina behind the door. "Emma!" She shouted.

 **ooo**

"Emma!" She shouted again, her eyes abruptly opening. It was dark. She was in her study.

A scream of pure anger and frustration accompanied the book flying to violently meet the wall. Tears started to flow abundant on her cheeks.

"Mom?!" Screamed a frightened Henry pushing the door wide open.

They stood there for a minute. The boy looking at his mother, terrified and lost. And the mother drowning in pain and anger. Face and mind flustered by exhaustion. She was not strong enough. She wasn't the Savior. Emma was.

She wasn't a hero.

She was a villain.

She had always been one.

For the first time in a very long time Regina looked at her son and wished him away. Wished him to leave her to pet her own pain, to pat her anger and lick her wounds like a wild cat.

"Go to bed Henry." She dismissed coldly her son, regretting her tone right away.

She was too tired to fight. Too tired to talk. To explain. To … Anything.

She closed her eyes for a second and pushed every thought away. She couldn't deal with anything. Not right now. Not by herself. She shot a scorning look at the book slumped on the floor and walked out of her study. She knew what she needed. She needed Bach and Debussy and Chopin.

Caressing the black and white teeth of her piano soothed her immediately. Her face relaxed and she sat inhaling a long breathe like if it was for the first time. She closed her eyes in the twilight cast by the moon. She called the notes back to her fingers.

Eyes still shut she started to play. Shyly at first. Debussy. And she let the music surround her, envelope her in its warm and sweet matter. The air became thicker. As if it had turned into a fat mist. It smelled home. It smelled apples and rain. It smelled her stables and the bitter-sweet scent Daniel carried around everywhere. It smelled grass. It smelled summer nights and thunder. Fireworks. Chopin. It smelled baby lotion and sweet almond oil with which she used to anoint Henry when he was a baby.

Then Bach came back. In angry, dishevelled waves.

It smelled his first toffee apple. His first mashed potatoes and butter. It smelled their attempts at making salt dough. It smelled painting. It smelled his laugh.

Oh, how much she was languishing of this laugh. Free and clear. Echoing like a crystal bell as she was chasing him, half naked, around the house because he didn't want to bathe. It smelled his first nightmare, his first cut after trying to learn how to ride a bike. His first tooth and this time when he ran to her room because he was afraid of lightning and thunder. It was a warm summer. It had been dry and infernal for a week before that blessed night. The sky had suddenly exploded. Releasing heavy rain in hard walls of warm water.

They had stayed up late, she had read him stories on the porch leading to the garden. Both so relieved by the fresh wind that washed the sweat away.

They were happy then. They didn't need anyone. _She_ didn't need anyone else than him. But that wasn't true anymore. She needed them. She needed them all back.

She didn't hear him silently come to lay on the doorway. He stood there, watching her for a moment, amazed.

A few minutes ago a flow of memories had rushed in his tiny skull as he was climbing the stairs to his bedroom. The teen inside of him had looked at his small body agape. And the sound of the piano had suddenly emerged from downstairs, driving him back.

His mother was crying. He could see the silent sobs making her shoulders shiver.

"Mom..." He whispered during a pause.

She turned her eyes to him, disoriented. She frowned at the warm and quiet smile lighting his whole being and wondered. She wondered if she was right to see _her_ son behind the little boy's face.

"Everything will be fine, mom …" He said sweetly. "We'll bring them back … you'll see. Everyone will remember. We always win. We're the good guys, remember?" He added marching towards her. The words seemed odd spoken with his boyish voice.

She gasped and opened her mouth to speak but her voice stayed trapped in her throat. She closed her arms around his small body when he buried his face in her neck, hiding her sobs in the embrace.

"I love you mom …" Whispered Henry holding his mother.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo -to be continued- oooooooooooooooooo**_

 _So … I was tired of waiting so I didn' follow my original plan, but who cares?!_

 _I just love SwanQueen and I just love Henry._

 _Hope you still liked it! But don't hesitate to complain anyway^^. Like for instance, what do you think about my English or about the setting of the notes-or length- or the changes in point of view … If it is hard to understand then I would love to know to improve my writing!_

 _Thank you readers!_

 _Next chapter won't come up til next month, sorry, but I can tell you it probably will be funnier and happier._


	9. Chapter 9

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Oh so cold is her heart**_

 _ **o** **oooo** **ooooooooooooo -Notes- o** **oooo** **ooooooooooooo**_

 **First things first, t** **o answer a review** **er** **from last chapter:** yes, they will go through a rough path. What fairy tale doesn't have a bad day?!

 **Now, I know I've apologized for the delays before … This one was very long but in my defence I was very ill. I spent the last two month in the hospital and I couldn't post. My right arm is still recovering from an operation and I am facing another operation on my right shoulder at the end of June so I don't know at what rate I will be able to update any more. I may have to stop writing for a very long time again.**

Sorry if I had to tell you about me a little but I felt it was more honest to explain exactly why I have been absent for such a long time.

Thank you so much for reviewing and reading!

 _ **Warning**_ _ **s**_ for angst and fear, still rated M and still rated SQ.

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Everything will be fine, mom …" He said sweetly. "We'll bring them back … you'll see. Everyone will remember. We always win. We're the good guys, remember?" He added marching towards her. The words seemed odd spoken with his boyish voice._

 _She gasped and opened her mouth to speak but her voice stayed trapped in her throat. She closed her arms around his small body when he buried his face in her neck, hiding her sobs in the embrace._

" _I love you mom …" Whispered Henry holding his mother._

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooooooooo -Chapter_ _9_ _\- o_ _oooo_ _ooooooooooooo_**

 _ **Oh so cold is her heart**_

A few miles away north east of Storybrooke, the forest drops in deep into the sea. The dirty white stone of the cliff turns into a washed up sand. The shivering green waters, angry with the coldness of winter, drool a filthy foam. Fighting ridiculously against the sky, the waves fall poorly on one another and come laying exhausted on the beach.

A crouching woman keeps her freezing shoes away from the salted soup. Holding her knees tight, she scrambles the sand with a bored toe. She doesn't look worried nor sad but troubled.

The light faded blue old morning is stained by greasy grey clouds. Everything is soaked, passed, grey, dirty. Seagulls scream their drilling cry into her head. A bitter taste of iron and salt is soaking through her dried lips.

The year is 1994. January, the 19th. Eastern USA are being hit by the coldest temperature in a long, long time.

It doesn't seems to bother the birds and their cruel ballet of death. They are dropping white arrows tearing the surface into pieces of white foam, eviscerating the sea, only to rise back up, their beaks full of wriggling silver swords they swallow like treats.

A sudden smile shine on her red lips and rushes away as soon as it came. The thought is gone. She looks into the horizon, resolute, as if trying not to notice someone next to her. But there is no one. She oddly seems to be waiting for someone to talk.

But there is no one.

She gets up very promptly and starts walking towards the lines of the small harbour, visible from where she sat. She doesn't look back. Both hands in her dark jacket, she could be as old as the world. Or as old as this morning slowly reaching midday.

"I should have just killed her," she says. Her voice slowly rolls in the light wind blowing its freezing blades at her face. It is not said with anger. "I should have just killed her …" She states again, with less certitude.

She steps off of the sand, and finally turns around to glare a last time at the sea, in which she didn't jump this time either. Her brown eyes searching the horizon, she seems to be asking for help or waiting for something to happen. Anything.

The seagulls scream. The sea regurgitate its foamy waves. The cold sun hides behind a fat cloud. Nothing. She lets out a painful breath that seems to mean "not today" and turns around again, this time for good.

Her steps resonate, heavy, on the pavement of the deserted harbour like she was the last Human Being on Earth, and, in a certain way, she knows she is.

 **ooo**

Regina pulled away from her son, brushed her tears away. She laid both palms on his cheeks, searched his calm eyes. There was no doubt. It was _her_ son. Henry. The real Henry.

"How … What…" she mumbled.

The boy shrugged to cut her, "I don't know exactly how, mom, but I remember … Everything. I guess …"

She gave him a weak smile, squeezing his small hands in hers.

"It's a bit weird though," the boy continued. "I remember both _this_ life and before. Even that year in New York …" He pouted. "My brain kinda hurts, trying to figure out which is which and when is when!" he joked. He paused and pouted again. "Wow …Weird, this voice … it's … I'm like 10 years old again!"

Regina snorted and a bright smile lit up her features. "It _is_ very confusing, in deed," she admitted.

They both smiled at each other. Regina caught her son in a quick hug and ran a trembling hand in his ebony hair.

"I am glad you remember, Henry. I was so worried you would never remember," she admitted in a whisper.

"I remember now, mom," he said steadily.

The softness of his affectionate tone made him look like Emma, even more than usual.

Regina frowned, remembering the reason for her trouble. Henry mirrored the frown and she smiled to calm his worries.

"It's fine," she said. "I am merely tired. And overwhelmed … As you are, I'm guessing," she pretended to explain.

He nodded, oblivious of the deeper sorrow luring under the surface of her apparent weariness.

"Let's make some cocoa!" He proposed with the strength and lightness of his youth, already walking out the living room.

Regina smiled a sad smile and let her fingertips caress the sweet ivory and ebony keys. A growing pang of sorrow was twisting her stomach. What if Emma didn't remember their kiss? Worse … what if she did? What if she would never talk to her again?

Insulated in her silent living room she lifted trembling fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. She tried to call back a glimpse of the feeling of Emma's lips on her own. She wondered what was happening to her. Whatever it was wasn't supposed to happen. It was wrong. It was wrong for so many reasons.

Yet.

Like a lullaby, she felt warmth ascending from her core to her chest, irradiating her entire body, as the memory of Emma's lips skimmed her own.

Wrapped in erratic music, pounding inside her head, it was there, she could hear it … Her absolute, definite, grave, and yet, so light realization that she had found what she had sought for all those years.

The painful joy rushed like a summer breeze, warm, flowery and sweet, and exploded in her brain.

It was her. It had always been her …

Why she had not been able to see it before was a mystery, because she felt like it was the most obvious truth. Like she had always known.

Deep away in her thoughts, she didn't hear Henry's worried voice call for her while he stepped back in the room. He frowned at her tears covered face and froze at the door. She looked lost, drowning.

And she was.

Drowning in the sea she had never dared to jump in, all these years ago. Drowning while Emma's broken voice was begging her to leave her alone, to be granted to forget … _Her._ Because loving her was too painful. Impossible. Emma didn't want to love her. But why would it be otherwise? She was a monster.

She finally opened her eyes only to be met with her son's chocked features. It took her a few seconds to figure out her tourmented state wasn't the cause of his trouble.

A very small creature was standing in the room between them, in the dark. Filling the air with a blinding bluish glow. Its skin seemed as black as coal. Shining. Her eyes were bright blue like a blazing fire.

It appeared to be a tiny girl sculpted in volcanic stone. Her hair was an impetuous crown of blue and white-yellow flames stood on top of her head.

The creature smiled, showing minuscule blue teeth.

Henry looked terrified, but as awkward as it seemed, Regina felt instinctively relieved at the sight of the creature. When it opened its mouth, and let out a warm tiny voice, she understood why.

"Hello Regina," rumbled the voice from her dreams.

"Hi …" Breathed the queen, straightening her shoulders.

The very quick creature stepped forward and slapped her face abruptly. She then took one step backwards and held her head on the side. A grouchy look tarnished her face and her burning eyes. Henry swallowed a surprised shout and took a protective step towards his mother.

"You can'ts loose time like this, Regina. There _is_ no times," said the creature, her hands moving a lot as she spoke. Her entire body seemed to be in a tremor.

"What?! Who is this?! Mom?!" Asked hysterically Henry.

"Oh, I is Morgenstern. Nice meetings you Henry, but we doesn't really have times for formalities," said dismissively the star.

"Morgenstern?!" whispered Henry, lost. "What?!"

"The Morning Star, Henry," vaguely explained Regina, who had found her voice again.

"Regina … You knows I has been watchings you for a very long times … You _ha_ _s_ to remember. You has to finds a way to makes it right. I can'ts help you more than I already is!" She said, her childish, weird, body almost jumping on the spot.

Realization shone over Henry's features, illuminating his juvenile face. "You're the one that cast the spell …"

"Oh, Henry … Will you stops …" said the creature vaguely motioning his entire body, " _This!_ I thinks …" started the creature-child again, "no, I _know_ _s_ you're smarter than _this_. Don'ts play dumb".

"Hem. Excuse-me … Can you be nicer to my son, please?" Coldly asked Regina standing up next to the creature.

"Regina, you perfectly _knows_ he's not ten! This child is no more a child than me." Giggled the star, not the least impressed. "Now. What is you goings to do? Because, you _know_ _s_ you can'ts stay in this life forever, rights? _He_ is going to figure out a way to breaks my spell if you doesn't."

"He?" echoed mother and son.

The star threw a scornful and bored look at them both, but before any sound left her parted lips an awful squawk ripped the night apart. Morgenstern's electric blue eyes turned dark indigo and all star glow vanished. She was nothing else than a small piece of dead dark coal. Her terrified eyes dilated she looked up to Regina.

"He." she whispered before she disappeared in a flash of blinding white light.

The scream growled again causing a shiver in the matter of the night and in every living thing in the area. Regina threw a protective arm around her son's shoulders. Terror seized her as she realized she didn't have any magic any more and the squawk resonated a third time. Whatever was making that noise was closing up.

"Henry …" managed to whisper Regina, "I want you to go to the study and go under my desk …"

"Mom …" cut Henry.

"No! Henry! No..." coldly growled Regina, squeezing his arm. "You _will_ obey me! Right now. You go under my desk and open the trap door you'll find there. It'll lead you under the house. There's a lamp … Follow the tunnel. It leads to my vault. Now, Henry, now," she spoke very fast while walking him to the study's door.

He stopped himself from asking questions about the trap door he didn't know was there and opened the door. He turned around and grabbed his mother into a hug.

"Come with me mom …" he begged with tears in his puppy eyes.

"I will," she lied. "As soon as …" she said, soon cut by yet another scream wrapping the house. "Go!" she yelled, pushing her boy in the study and shutting the door.

Listening only to her instincts, she ran to the front door and let the cold air bite her skin. She raced down the stairs and towards the garden gate, erupted in the street and kept running. She couldn't think.

All she knew was that she needed to get some distance between her son and whatever monster was coming for them.

The scream startled her again, froze her. She was terrified. Lost. She couldn't even replace her surroundings and know where she was exactly. In a random street. Her heart was pounding wild. It made her angry to know she was lost in one of _her_ streets. She had designed them, she had designed every part of this wretched town! But at this moment terror was blinding her, a terror crawling from the most ancient ages of mankind.

The scream planted its cold teeth inside her heart once more. The sound came from behind her. Floating in a semi-sleep she felt her body turn around. Her dark eyes lost all color as she gained focus on the creature's outlines.

A pair of immense black horns crowned what seemed to be the most beautiful young man she had ever seen. Giant white and light grey wings were wrapped around him, dressing him in shining glory. His young face was calm and his wild light blonde hair gave him the look of a roman emperor. His dark pink plump lips draw a beautiful pout of purity.

The mere sight of him was fabulous. Regina was frozen. Hypnotized by his gentle blue eyes. She didn't move when his wings slowly started to part, revealing all his nakedness. His strong young body was perfect.

"Come, my queen …" he invited a mesmerized Regina who took a step towards him. His voice was deep and round. "We will rule the world together …" he whispered again, enveloping her in the warmest feeling of peace she had ever felt. Holding out an inviting hand to her. She was feeling so relived and safe that the opened eye in his palm didn't bother her.

Regina took another step but a glimpse blurred her sight for a single second. Emma. A single thought. Emma. Was turning. Emma. In her mind. Emma. Like a lullaby.

"Emma …" she whispered.

Another image came to her mind. As if it was layered over his presence. Emma, Emma laying on cold pavement. Strands of darkness surrounding her like a swarm of bees, making it impossible for Regina to get to her. Emma … in need of her help.

Time barely flew, mere seconds, the life of a whisper. Enough time for her to blink and stumble backwards.

His beautiful face turned into an evil smile. His beautiful wings turned into black oozing reptilian skin. His blonde hair and well shaped ears turned into two new pairs of smaller horns. His face revealed its true nature, the face of a monster. A mouth full of dark sharp teeth coming from one ear to the other. Two mean feral eyes instead of the beautiful blue ones and another eye on his forehead. His muscular body inflated, pushed the smooth skin and eyes popped out everywhere. On his chest, his knees, his legs … Two enormous eyes bud on each shoulder. Horns erupted, like broken bones. He howled.

Terror took over Regina's trembling body again as she saw him change in front of her. His cock swelled too into a threatening erection.

And suddenly a memory came out from the starting of times, a memory of a story that had terrified the little child she once was. The tale of the Hundred Eyed King. Arawn, the Prince of Darkness. He who had devoured his own parents hearts. Arawn the Reaper of Light.

A scream of terror escaped her lips as she stumbled backwards. She was facing the master of fear itself.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo -to be continued- oooooooooooooooooo**_

 _I solemnly swear I will update one day and give an end to this fic, just, I have no idea as to when exactly I'll be able to do that._

 _What do you think about the part in present tense? (R memory of 1994) I thought I might write in present tense sometimes._

 _Again, sorry for the delay._


	10. Chapter 10

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Fear is a hundred eyes monster**_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo -Notes- oooooooooooooooooo**_

I am sorry that I didn't receive any news, good or bad, from you readers...

I hope the absence of reviews doesn't mean that I finally deterred everyone from reading this story.

I'll still post for that someone that does read and chose to remain silent.

The memory at the beginning takes place after S03E09 -"Save Henry"- when Regina almost gave Henry up after learning who his birth mother might be. It starts just after she took the potion to forget her worries and her fears.

 _ **Previously:**_

 _And suddenly a memory came out from the starting of times, a memory of a story that had terrified the little child she once was. The tale of the Hundred Eyed King. Arawn, the Prince of Darkness. He who had devoured his own parents hearts. Arawn the Reaper of Light._

 _A scream of terror escaped her lips as she stumbled backwards. She was facing the master of fear itself._

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooooooooo -Chapter_ _10_ _\- o_ _oooo_ _ooooooooooooo_**

 _ **Fear is a hundred eyes monster**_

 _Storybrook, 10th September 2001,_

The sun slowly drills a nest to spend the night in the mountains when she closes the door of her silent house behind them. She doesn't care for the beauty of the incendiary sky though. Regina looks at the small boy fidgeting in his car seat, catching thin air. She only has eyes for him. Tossing her stilettos in the hall she smiles at him and he seems to smile back. He does this cute thing babies do, sucking his own lips and tongue. Either he is hungry, or gonna be soon, or he wants his pacifier.

She takes him out the carriage bassinet and steps in the garden. She sits in the grass, bare feet, and lay the boy on his back in front of her. It's the very first time together in their garden. Just the two of them and the end of summer. And now she knows, whatever happens, she'll be there for whatever first time he'll have.

Its only then that she notices the sunset. Red. Glorious. A fire of joy, she thinks, because everything will be alright. Suddenly life took another turn. Suddenly life begun.

She knows it now. She blames herself for even doubting herself one second.

"I'm sorry I almost let you go, Henry. You don't deserve that. I promise I will not abandon you ever again, I wish I never did, not even one second …" she whispers to her son, taking in the feeling of the thought. _Her_ son.

She's responsible for his life and it doesn't frightens her anymore, it makes her feel free now. She is finely free. No hate, no anger, no pain. It all went away, replaced by this new kind of joy she decides to call love. She doesn't feel the need to understand it anymore. It just is.

The baby mumbles and his pacifier pops out his mouth in the grass. A late butterfly fly over them and lands on a dandelion next his face. The insect caught his gaze and he turns to watch, his tiny fingers clenched into fists.

She breathes the smell of night to come. Evening is one of her favorite time of the day. The earth breathes out humidity, finally releasing the dark smell of grass and rotting leaves. Bitter sweet smell. There's nothing like the smells you find when the sun and the moon meet in the sky. The closing flowers, to which the day belong, yawn their sweet smell and the trees, rulers of the night, giggle their strong smell of sap and wood. It is melting all together. The humidity and coldness of the night is responsible for such a festival, she knows.

"I'll teach you the flowers Henry. I'll teach you everything …"

The baby is tired. He starts to squirm more, his face agitated by frowns and sad pouts. She can read it now, predict when he's going to cry.

"What do you say to a little bottle of milk, my prince?" she asks, standing back up with him safely tucked in her arms.

They disappear inside her darkened kitchen as the dark blue takes over the last pieces of sky the light was holding onto. The pacifier is waiting in vain to be picked up.

The first star lights in the sky. A tiny white dot. And the moon yawns until she reaches half. Its a quarter moon then. Like a blink of good luck.

The lights erupt and come lick the grass and the garden porch as the rest of the garden slowly falls into night, as slumber takes over the roses and daisies. From there one could hear Regina humming happily as she prepares the feeding-bottle. The distant voices coming out a radio ring out, soon replaced by light music covered by Regina's words to her son. She's telling him stories and anyone standing in the garden could hear them almost clearly from the open window in the kitchen and the garden door that she left hanging.

And someone does hear.

Two red lights stand in the dark between the trees, at the bottom of the garden. After their sight would settle one could easily note that the two red circles belong to a sitting white wolf fixing the house.

The wolf stays a long time there, even when the ground floor turns dark. Even when the house fall silent. The last light having disappeared upstairs.

In fact, it is not before the last star starts coughing out of exhaustion and the sky starts turning red again that the wolf gets up and leaves. Not glancing once behind her as the early morning calls her off her duty. Going away unnoticed, as silent as she came. Just like any other night of the past 18 years.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo**_

Finally coming back to her senses Regina stopped screaming and called upon all the magic she possessed, even if this time wasn't supposed to _have_ magic she knew she had to try. She had to believe, otherwise the monster would feed out her fears and devour her heart. She called with all her want, all her need, all her being. And it came. She could feel it crawling under her skin, bubbling inside her belly, she didn't wait and directed electric waves at the beast. It merely hit him and the wicked smile on its monstrous face grew wider.

"You can't escape fear, little girl!" growled the beast.

The truth started to sink in her mind and do its scary job.

Because it was true. No one _can_ escape from fear. So she looked at his terrifying appearance convinced to be living her last moments when suddenly her fear faded away. His erection, the eyes covering his body, the matter of his skin, everything about was meant to strike fear. To frighten _her_.

It was all her fear standing there. Hers. And that was good.

Fighting the urge to run away she called upon the only valuable lesson she had ever received from her mother … courage.

Courage was the only weapon anyone needed against fear because you can't run from fear. You can't hide from fear, it only makes it stronger. There is nowhere to go that fear doesn't know. Fear is everywhere. One can't eradicate fear no more than death is able to breathe. But being everywhere, in everyone, fear could be controlled. It could be defeated, rendered tiny and laughable. One could face fear. And win.

"I'm afraid of the dark!" she yelled, her weak voice trembling.

The beast took a step forward, still smiling.

"I'm afraid of losing everyone again!" she continued, feeling her resolve grow stronger. The magic buzzing in her being.

"I'm afraid of loosing my son! I'm terrified of not being able to control my anger some day and kill someone! I'm worried about losing Emma! I am terrified of losing her …" her confession ended in almost a whisper.

"Regina!" suddenly bolted the voice of the object of her thoughts.

Emma appeared behind the monster who took another step and lifted a claw. Regina felt his grasp from the distance. He squeezed and she could feel her throat clench. Emma was stopped in her tracks, she seemed to hesitate between intervening and staying there. She looked lost and terrified.

Regina closed her eyes.

"I'm terrified by myself!" she yelled with difficulty, still strong in her resolution to fight the beast through admitting and facing her worst fears "I fear what I've become! what I did! What I can do!" she kept yelling, the grasp of the creature loosening even so slightly.

It caused it to growl out of anger, and forced it to put both arms to the task of chocking her. "I am terrified that I don't regret! _I am glad I killed him!_ I wish I did it myself! Everyday I regret not ripping his heart out of his chest," she growled in a rush.

A dark purple cloud traversed by bolts of blue lightning erupted from her, surrounded her. It started to roll as a big and heavy wave towards the beast. She was doing something good.

"I am terrified of losing everyone because I don't weary! Because I wallow in the thought I am the cause of his death. I am terrified to know that I am happy knowing he is dead and cannot touch me anymore!" she growls, pushing the growling angry beast to its knees.

"I'm terrified they will see that! I fear they'll read it in my eyes that I don't repent!"

He flapped his black wings, coughing, struggling inside the cloud of angry magic that was bursting out every fiber of her being.

"But I am more terrified that he finds a way! I am terrified he could come back! Every fucking night I lay terrified he could come back and lay his hands on me again! Every night I am scared to shut the lights out and have his voice, his body next to mine, alive and heavy!"

Regina didn't realized the beast was starting to fly up, getting rid of the cloud as if it was dough. She didn't even see that Emma was now running towards her from a hundred meters away. Yelling her name.

Regina had fallen to her knees and didn't feel it. Her entire body was aching.

Some voices came in the distance, Emma recognized her father strong voice, yelling her name. But Emma was running towards Regina who was now saying more than she was yelling, slowly releasing her grasp over the creature who tried desperately to fly away. Now it was a twenty something meters up in the sky and going further and further with more ease.

"Every night I am scared of being raped again …" finally admitted Regina in a whisper, passing out in strong arms, exhausted, washed out.

The terrifying growl rang loud and strong, wild, in the night sky as the beast flew away. More angry than ever.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo**_

Regina heard Emma's sweet voice calling her name long before she came to admit she had to open her eyes eventually. She took a few seconds to compose her thoughts whilst she let her mind swell in the warmth of the embrace. Her head was resting on what she suspected was Emma's lap. The woman had a hand on her cheek and was petting it nicely while calling her, urging her to wake up.

She heard that a worried Snow and Charming gang was there too. She could feel the presence of a group of people near her.

She had to open her eyes. And she had to find her son. The fact that she knew Emma couldn't have miss the last bit of her confession had to wait for further consideration. She let out a bored breath and her eyes flung open.

"Emma …" she weakly said while squirming away from her to stand back up on shaky legs.

"Are you okay?" asked the blonde to which she nodded.

"What was that?" asked Granny. "What happened to us?!" she continued.

"Again." Emphasized her gran-daughter.

Regina sighted. "There's no time just now, everyone … Just … just follow me to my house," she ordered before turning towards Emma "We have to find Henry, I … I hope he listened to me."

Emma nodded.

The small group started moving towards the mayor's mansion without any argument whilst other growls rang in the far.

"Does he remembers?" asked Emma.

"Yes, everything, even the loops … since last night … I mean since tonight? Fuck! I can't keep track!" angrily scowled Regina, forgetting her better education to fall into bad 21st century talking.

Emma patted her arm. "It's gonna be fine, Regina. We'll be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" almost whispered Regina wearily.

"Cause we got a great name for our operation!" Joked Emma in reply, causing a shy giggle in the other woman that startled everyone in their back, except maybe Snow who could remember the sound of it from distant memories. She frowned but a silent smile grew inside her heart.

The two women had fall into step with one another pretty easily, leding the way. Their talk looked familiar, easy. Snow and her husband caught a gaze from each other in a silent exchange.

Regina had leaned into Emma's protective and comforting hand patting her back, and the parents didn't miss it.

They reached the silent house and everyone entered, they all stood in the hall, not knowing where to go and what to do as Emma had easily followed Regina to her study.

Both women came back out of it and Emma talked.

"So, Henry's fled to Regina's vault through a secret passage … We're gonna get him back, can you like … hem …"

"Try not to destroy my house while getting comfortable?" finished Regina. She turned to Snow and her husband. "Can we trust you to get the place ready to hold a siege?"

"Sure! We know how to do that, in case you forgot we got real good at it, fighting _you_!" answered Granny in Snow's place.

Regina threw a scornful look at her.

"That's actually what worries me …" She growled. "The thought of you believing so much in yourselves …"

Emma suppressed a smile and grabbed Regina's arm before any more damage could be done.

"We need to go. Try and find everyone …" she asked her father leading Regina to the study.

Arrived to the door Regina turned away and looked at Snow, locking their eyes together.

"Whatever you do, hear or face … _Do not_ push fear away. Don't try to fight it. Admit to it. Out loud if you must," she advised.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo**_

They walked in silence into the sombre tunnel. Emma behind Regina. It wasn't large enough to walk next to one another. The top of their heads were brushing against the ceiling. Emma was worried by spiders when she thought about what Regina had said.

"I'm afraid of spiders," she admitted out loud. "They terrify me. But I can't kill them. I won't. It scares me that their tiny souls will come back haunting me …"

Regina smiled at the last part and found she felt more comfortable knowing Emma couldn't see her reactions if they were to talk about what Emma had overheard. And she knew Emma, she knew it had to happen eventually. So why not here?

"I am afraid of zombies …" Emma continued her confession.

"So … afraid of little zombie-spiders, _Savior_?" mocked Regina, cutting her.

"Hey! You said not to fight it! I'm afraid right now! So … Wording it." pouted Emma.

Regina giggled and silence fell between them again.

"It's _your_ tunnel …" fake reproached Emma. "Why did it have to be creepy, anyway?! You're kind of girly usually … but _this …"_

Regina giggled again. "Girly?"

Emma was glad the other woman couldn't see her blush. "Well … You know! I mean look at you … and your house and your office! Man, your office! Even the wall-paper is made of flowers!"

"Black and white trees actually." corrected Regina.

Emma stick out her tongue at her back and realized right away the double futility of the motion.

Regina was talking again, unaware of her grimace. "And to be honest I didn't really plan on using this tunnel, at all. Ever. That's the whole point of a _hidden_ secret back-up tunnel, Emma. It's never used except in case of absolute emergency … I never used it before."

"Really?!" asked Emma, more to add something than anything else since she had realized that even when the town people had want her dead Regina had not fled. Not that she knew of. She couldn't think of what it meant, in general or to her, not right now anyway. Instead she concentrated on the thought that after magic was back Regina didn't even need the tunnel anymore. "I guess it makes sense." She provided to keep talking.

"I know you heard everything," suddenly said Regina falling back to serious matters as she took a turn to the right after an intersection.

Emma gave an anxious glance to the darkened tunnel they didn't follow. She caressed the little earthenware plaque indicating "cemetery" with her fingertip as she passed it. She had noticed the other tunnel had a similar sign marked "town hill".

"How many tunnels are there?" she chose to ask, thus delaying the talk about what she had heard from Regina's confession.

"Emma …" scowled Regina "Do you really want to talk about the town hideouts?"

Emma smiled.

"Sorry … it's just … It's kinda hard to find anything to say to the fact my grand-father raped you …" she admitted honestly.

Regina sighted and gulped. It was going to be harder than she thought. The fact Emma had guessed who she was talking about wasn't surprising, but hearing the truth being word out roughly like this was hard. Rape. She had never used the word out loud before this day. And Emma was saying it like it was nothing. Like any other word. She suddenly felt nauseous. It was there again. The shame. Luring like a slimy fish inside her.

"I never felt comfortable with the fact no one seemed to find questionable that he even married you in the first place …" Emma's low voice cut through her thoughts. "I mean, I didn't say anything to my mother because…" Emma looked at her feet while walking even though Regina still couldn't see her.

"Well, I guess I thought it wasn't important, I'm sorry." She finally breathed out wearily, genuinely sorry. "And to you … why I never talked to you about it … _well_!" she exclaimed with a big breath emphasizing the last word. "You've never been easy to talk to!" she admitted. "No, it's not true actually …" she changed her mind.

She was talking fast, feeling the need to fill Regina's absence of response with words.

Regina abruptly turned on her heels, causing Emma to bump into her.

"That …" Regina frowned and Emma waited for her to find her words.

Emma had talked a lot but nothing was close to what Regina had expected.

"What do you mean you never felt comfortable with him wedding me and no one noticing?" she settled on asking searching for the other woman eyes. Lost.

Emma startled.

"Well … I meant what it means … I wasn't comfortable with that and I wasn't even sure he touched you, I just assumed … I guess I wanted to believe …" she stumbled on her words. "You know… Fairytale and all … and Mary-Margaret always talks about him like such a great guy and I … just assumed. I just assumed he wouldn't touch a _wa_ _y_ too young woman that didn't even agree to marry him."

"I did." defended Regina with a complex expression.

Emma frowned. Was it guilt? Alongside the much predictable anger and the weary, was it guilt she could see in the woman's eyes?

"Regina …" she strongly warned, catching one of her hands and her eyes. "Are you feeling guilty that he did this to you because he _had a right to_?" she asked already knowing the answer.

She found only anger in the flashing eyes of the woman she loved so deeply. Anger, yes. But a kind of anger she knew, a special kind of anger. Anger born out of shame.

"Regina … no matter what you think, no one has ever had a right on forcing anyone to do anything … married or not. Hell! Even in love or not!" angrily said the blonde. "Don't you ever blame yourself! no matter what you said or did, from the moment you didn't want it anymore, it's wrong … and it's not your fault."

Regina swallowed a sob and closed her eyes. She wished to be elsewhere. Anywhere. Now Emma would never see her the same. She was spoiled. She heard Emma's comforting words but somehow it resonated wrong in her head. She only heard pity.

She shook her head with a disgusted pout she thought Emma would miss and tried to turn away. Emma firmly held her back. Effectively stopping her.

"Regina …" she whispered "It's not pity," she said, knowing Regina would feel that way. "You'd be surprised how many women went through it, and how different every rape is. How many kind of rape there is …"

Regina looked at her, terror obvious in her eyes.

Emma smiled kindly and crushed a tear on Regina's cheek with her thumb.

"I know because I worked with a lot of them after getting out of prison …" Explained Emma. "My first cell mate was convicted for killing her father after he'd rape her little sister the same way he'd rape her," she confessed. "She felt entitled to her reaction and I oddly still believe she was … in a way. But she still felt guilty. About a lot of things. But mostly it was about letting him do that to her. Being spoiled, rotten, not having say _no_ loud enough … not having say _no_ at all sometimes …" Her low voice entered Regina's broken heart slowly, steadying her, grounding her. "I heard a lot of different stories after that one Regina, but all these people they all had that shame in common … it's normal to feel it, Regina. But it's not right to convince yourself it's true."

Her words echoed in the empty tunnel as if it was a final sentence. They stayed a while there, standing in front of one another before Regina swallowed yet another time and smiled softly.

"Thank you …" she whispered, leaning to leave a very shy kiss at the corner of Emma's lips before walking away.

Emma knew she was still fighting to admit it, and hear everything she'd said, but the seed was planted.

They didn't talk anymore the rest of the way to the vault.

"Henry?" called Regina once they passed the hidden door leading directly inside the hidden chamber behind the mirror.

The boy burst out of his hideout and grabbed his mother before he noticed the other one.

"Mom!" he changed from one hug to the other. His voice was shaky. His face covered in tears. "I was so scared …" he said looking up to Regina who smiled at him to comfort him.

"We're fine kid. And everyone seems to remember," informed Emma.

"Really?!"

"Yeah …" she said slowly, frowning at the sight of Regina who had started busying herself and grabbing things around.

"Well, I remembered as soon as I woke up, unlike before. I got in my car right away and drove there but I found the town under attack and then I ran into my parents who recognized me right away. They said they saw a bright light flash from your house and that's when they remembered. Well actually that's what Ruby said …" she continued.

"Ruby?" Henry asked Emma while looking at his other mother agitation.

"Yeah, I think she was closing the diner or something … then there was another light and they all heard the … what is it exactly by the way?" Emma turned to Regina.

"He has many names … and there's many stories about him," answered Regina from afar, still rummaging around in her stuff, throwing things into a big wooden-chest from time to time. "The most famous probably being the tale of the Hundred Eyed King," she continued obviously, fortunately not able to see the scornful look Emma and her son shared in response.

"Regina! What ever are you doing?! We gotta go!" Emma lost her nerves.

Regina threw a bored look at her.

"Magic?" She said, gesturing the whole place. "You _do_ remember that half the town are waiting for _us_ to protect them back at my house, Emma?! How do you expect me to do that? With an army of dwarfs armed with silver spoons?! It's a _house_ , a house where a child is living and, need I remind you, a house that is supposedly free of magic since _it is not supposed to exist_. Yet."

"She's got a point." pouted Henry walking to his mother. "What can I do?"

"Stay away from everything sharp!" bit Emma with a mocking smile. "C'mon, start walking towards the tunnel and wait for us," she ordered, deadly serious as he painfully understood when she pushed him in the right direction.

"So … What can _I_ do?" asked Emma.

Regina lifted shinning eyes on her, biting the inside of her cheek. Emma knew she was fighting the urge to throw back at her the same line she had given their son seconds before.

"Don't even think about saying it!" she warned with a matching wide smile.

They both giggled and Emma started throwing things she deemed useful in the chest.

The walk back felt much shorter and definitely happier. More tiring though as they divided their efforts between carrying the chest and levitating it, which, Emma agreed Regina was right about, asked for a lot of magic and concentration.

Henry happily talked and asked questions all the way. His small childish voice echoing through the tunnels.

"We could live in the tunnels! if …" he suddenly said, stars in his eyes.

"No!" screamed both mothers in the same tone.

They shared a smile Henry didn't witness, too busy being vexed in his post-apocalyptic plans and wishes of living like a hobbit or a Gryffindor student or … whatever, really, as long as it involved camping in a creepy place with a deadly threat over his head.

The three of them walked in on an argument involving a lot of arm motions and angry whispers, or muffled shouts of sorts, which is always ridiculous. Snow turned her head and ran towards Henry. The others barely noticed they were back.

The subject of the muffled shouts, or whispered anger was the dark one.

Charming and Grumpy wanted to call him, Granny was firmly against it, threatening around, and Dr Hopper was playing mediator with very little success.

"Hey! Guys!" yelled Emma. "What's happening to you?"

"We can't trust him, Emma …" argued Granny.

"Yeah, at least we have to think about it …" her gran-daughter qualified her statement.

They continued arguing while Regina brought the chest in the hall. She looked at them and rolled her eyes, smoothed her dress and cleared her throat. Only Charming noticed it.

"Rumplestilskin," voiced out the former queen very calmly and with proper intent.

Silence fell over the others, she threw a scornful look at Granny whose jaw was still hanging open, in awe.

The man appeared in a cloud of magic, Belle at his arm.

"Belle!" yelled Ruby and Grumpy.

"Why would you do that, your majesty!?" growled the granny.

Regina didn't even bother to look at her, she and Rumple shared a look and they nodded to one another. He stepped towards the chest and held up his hands in front of him, Regina held her palms against his and a bright pink light burst out. It flew towards the ceiling and soon enough it was wrapping the house.

Once it was done Regina turned to Granny.

"Make yourself useful old woman, make a list of everyone we could send in a rescue mission. Like … well, I don't know and I don't care, but you surely do about some people to rescue," she dismissed waving a hand directed at her study, thus inviting Granny to take it as her Headquarters.

Emma smiled, the pang in her ear came as a warning from her super-power, she knew Regina was lying, about not caring, most probably. Granny mumbled but didn't argue. Regina turned to her son who came to her and grabbed her by the waist. He wouldn't admit it but not only was he looking younger, some of his old feeling were there. He was genuinely as scared as a ten years old.

"I'm scared mom," he admitted very shyly.

Emma caught Regina's shoulder and patted her son's cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, kid," she said.

"So … What was that thing, really?" Ruby asked the question in everyone's head.

"Yeah!" grumbled Grumpy, "seriously, this was the scariest thing I've ever faced!" he yelled.

All dwarfs agreed by nodding, causing Regina to roll her eyes. She was still itchy.

"Well, that, deary, was fear itself …" answered Gold coldly.

"What do you mean?!" cried Snow.

"He means we will tell the story in due time," cut Regina, "when we made sure the house is safe and when we give everyone something to eat and a spot to sleep. Henry, we're going to my room, no arguing," she ordered, a warning in her dark eyes.

"Yeah, sure," smiled the boy who had no intention of disobeying anyway.

"Hem! Regina…" started Emma.

"Oh, miss Swan, I believe it is actually better if we take turn to watch over Henry, I'm confident you'll see no objection to that?"

"Seriously, guys! You know that I'm really 15! Right?!" weakly complained Henry.

"Well… you certainly don't look like it!" joked Emma grabbing his tiny shoulder.

He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we could tuck him in together and decide whom should take the first watch?" she proposed to Regina who accepted her offer with a smile.

"I trust you, Snow, to find everyone a place to settle without destroying all my belongings?" coyly let out the former queen already climbing up the stairs. "We do have three guests rooms and _you_ should take Henry's room …" she offered.

"First door on the left," the boy happily supplied his grand-parents, following his mothers.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo -to be continued- oooooooooooooooooo**_

 _I wanted to further explore the past from Regina's point of view, so I did._

 _Hope you'll forgive me since it is now definitely off tracks from the point of origin … I don't think I'll be able to go back to the Groundhog theme._

 _Or maybe._

 _I enjoy May bees, they make honey out of wild flowers and its my favourite._

 _Anyway, I don't know when I'll be back I'm due for an operation Monday, 20th. After there'll be a lot of recovering and all that stuff and I won't be able to move my shoulder before long I guess._

 _Happy summer then._


	11. Chapter 11

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _Falling star_ _s of the Bronze Age_**

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Notes- o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

Thank you guys for your kind reviews! I know my last post must have seem like a begging for reviews ... I am barely ashamed of it because **I am so glad you wrote!**

 **Thank you so much^^**

I am sorry this chapter took soooo long to come out, after my operation -witch went super good- there was summer and summertime is sacred because it's family time and my family is kinda broken right now.

I took the liberty of making this chapter a little more talkative … and girly -I can't think of a better word- because.

 _ **Previously:**_

" _I trust you, Snow, to find everyone a place to settle without destroying all my belongings?" coyly let out the former queen already climbing up the stairs. "We do have three guests rooms and_ you _should take Henry's room …" she offered._

" _First door on the left," the boy happily supplied his grand-parents, following his mothers._

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Chapter_ _1_ _1_ _-_ _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

 _ **Falling stars of the Bronze Age**_

Emma was stood near the door, casually laying against the wall. It was the very first time she was the witness of Regina and Henry's bedtime ritual.

Aboard the boat, after Neverland, she had resisted the urge to take a peak on them because she had anticipated the pang of regret she now felt at the sight of their closure.

Or maybe it wasn't regret.

How could she regret leaving him now that she could feel their domestic little habits surrounding them? Sheltering them. The room was filled with small whispers of secret memories, ancient memories. The kind made out of everyday life, creating an atmosphere they had no conscious of.

It was natural because they had done it so many times. It was like breathing or putting a second empty bowl on the breakfast table in the morning. Like not asking if one wants the sauce on the mashed potatoes or on the meat. You just know.

How could Emma wish to take that away from either of them?

She did, however. She knew somewhere there was still a part of her regretting this whole casual thing wasn't hers any more, like it had been for a whole year of an imaginary life.

Still, most of her knew she had given that up herself. No one else was to blame. She had made up her own choice and knowing that made the pain of their closure less hurting.

But hidden behind all her guilt there was also this other kind of pain in her heart at the memory of Regina's lips against hers, the frightful feeling that anything was possible.

Lost in her own mind she missed Regina calling her name, a first time, and was surprised to find the woman shyly smiling at her and patting her arm to wake her from her trance.

With a nod, Regina lead her outside and away from their sleeping boy's ever wandering ears.

"I'm worried …" whispered Regina. "What if it happens again? The loop," she voiced very low. "We only have a day left if it does, and then … anything could happen."

"I don't think it will happen again," said Emma, confident. "I mean, why would it? The bad guy's here, he doesn't need to hide any more, right?"

"I think _it_ will strike again … the loop that is," feared Regina thinking about what the Morning star had told her.

She summarized for Emma what had happen before the Beast manifestation, when Morgenster had admitted she was the one that cast the spell. Snow eventually walked on them and joined the conversation.

"I still believe it won't happen again," reiterated Emma, however less confident.

Snow pouted, obviously unconvinced by her daughter's erratic thinking, "Baby, if Regina thinks the … this person …"

"Star," corrected Regina mechanically.

"Right, sorry … this star. If she said that …"

"The _star_ admitted she was responsible for the loop-curse, right?! So maybe she broke it and … or, the monster broke it?!" hesitated Emma.

"No," cut Regina "I think Morgenstern cast the spell _because_ of the Hundred Eyed King, for some reason and I don't think we broke it," regretted Regina, her head hanging low. "She said something about him being able to break it _before_ us …"

"You think this Morgenster made the curse to _protect_ us?!" exclaimed Snow.

Regina nodded. A light but tenacious nausea was starting to boil up in her chest, coming up her throat.

"Even if it happens again, Regina, last time I remembered right away. And I think Henry will too. Maybe everyone. Maybe it'll be a good thing! It'll slow the beast down too, then, if the star said so … And this time we'll be ready, we know who he is and he can't hide any more. We know that he wants to … Well … Rule the world? And it has something to do with you …" whispered happily Emma very fast whisper, convinced that she was getting good at guessing magical evil schemes. "We just don't know the specifics." She admitted, as if it was nothing. "It's been worse!"

Regina smiled sadly. Still hang before her eyes was the image of Emma eaten away by the strands of darkness. She had seen it just after waking up from the trance the monster had induced when she met him, before he lost his mask of beauty and turned into his true self of the Hundred Eyed King.

What if it wasn't a dream, a hallucination? What if _this_ , the house, was the hallucination? What if the loop was a way to keep her in the dark when her body was laying somewhere? What if it was already too late to save her? She worried, thinking about Morgenstern's enjoining her to remember.

She nodded sadly and dismissed the conversation with a polite yet final tone.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes. Why don't you take first watch, Emma?"

Snow knew her too much to buy her appearance of confidence. She knew Regina had some worries she didn't share. Over time she had learned that her old friend always kept everything inside, hidden under the thin ice of her demeanour, until it was too much to bear.

"You should talk to her …" she whispered to her daughter once certain Regina couldn't hear.

Emma frowned and followed her mother's eyes on the hanging door. She smiled and nodded. Snow gently squeezed her arm and smiled at her husband in the distance as he was leading the way for Granny and a few of the dwarfs.

"I'll try," said Emma before she stealthily re-entered Regina's bedroom.

When Regina got out of the bathroom, she found Emma reading a book in one of the stuffed armchairs of the room, a thin blanket wrapping her legs. Either she didn't hear Regina or pretended not to, Emma did not look up from the pages.

"Is it any good?" casually asked Regina very low while she curled herself down in the other armchair.

She grabbed a magazine from the tidy stack piled up on the table between them, as Emma pouted and shrugged, still not looking at her.

"I don't really understand the story, so far. You read it?"

"It is in _my_ bedroom, from four years ago, Emma … what do you think?" retorted Regina with a smile.

"Dunno. You could be faking or you could have decided not to finish it … a lot happened after tomorrow."

" _Touché_. But I did, read it. It's pretty good actually."

"Oh? How does it ends then?"

Regina looked at her, obviously shocked. "I'm not divulging the end! Emma!" she rebuked. "I hate spoilers."

Emma smiled, genuinely melting in adoration at the other woman's angry pout.

"It was a joke Regina, I … I thought you would just admit you don't remember it … or something."

It was Regina's turn to frown. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked, seeming genuinely confused.

Emma faught very hard against an appeal to laugh, she smiled and shook her head.

"I could really just kiss you right now," she painfully confessed out loud in an involuntary whisper. "Sorry," she mumbled skittishly right away, peaking at the bed where the quiet form of their son laid.

Regina remained silent a long patch of seconds, still and even more confused. "I really don't understand you sometimes …" she eventually mumbled.

Emma rolled her eyes and searched the pages for the sentence she had left hanging. She could feel Regina's glare on her. She wondered what the woman was thinking exactly.

"Maybe you should get in bed and sleep, Regina. It's way past two …" Offered Emma who had found her way back into her book. "If we're both awake and standing guard it kind of defeats the purpose of a watch, right?"

"Happy birthday Emma," simply answered Regina, eyes in her magazine.

Emma's head whipped around to look at the other woman but Regina hid her thoughts behind the motion of fidgeting her magazine. The National Geographic, suddenly noticed Emma. This woman would never miss to amaze her.

"You know it's really May and therefore not even close to my birthday right?"

Regina smiled but her eyes remained glued to the pictures in fake interest. "Well, it'll compensate for all the birthdays I never wished you …" her round voice rolled.

Emma smiled, " _I_ never wished you a happy birthday either. Not even once."

"That's because you don't know my birth date, Emma."

"True. And that's because I never asked."

Regina smiled playfully at her.

This was so good, thought Emma, their light conversation. It was so warm … She blinked to hunt down the feeling and kill it.

"That's when you're supposed to tell me …" half joked Emma, tying to put her overwhelming feelings back in their box.

"I'd rather not. I don't like birthdays, and I particularly hate mine."

"Still. I could ask my mom. But I'm asking you …" warned Emma.

Regina threw a scornful look at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. I'll go right now."

Regina closed her eyes weighting the pros and cons. She finally let out a heavy breath. "December. The 22nd," she whispered. "First day of winter …" she added more lightly but with an underlining sarcasm.

"And one day after my mother," neutrally remarked Emma after a short pause.

Regina had her cold mask back on and didn't answer. She could fool a lot of people, but Emma. Still, said Emma choose not to further the discussion in that direction.

"What happens if the day loops again?" she changed the subject.

"I don't know …" Regina answered, in a convincing almost bored tone. "Bad things I suppose. I fear the beast appeared because he grew stronger and nearly able to break the spell himself. Thus able to take control over the Darkness …" she professed. "I believe control over the Darkness to be his true goal."

Emma frowned. "Mm … Maybe. But I still think the curse brought us here before the darkness was freed and before _your_ curse was broken because it prevents the bad guy to do whatever he wants to … because there's no magic. I think we need to keep your curse stronger until we figure out a way to fight him."

Regina smiled sadly. "I'm afraid we are way past that, Emma … I believe I was supposed to figure that out the first time, but somehow I didn't and now there's no time left to do that. You remember too fast, we can't use _my_ curse. Magic is already there."

Emma frowned and suddenly her face lit up. "Oh my god you're right!" she exulted, still whispering. "But Regina, it's good! It means we were wrong! We thought you didn't forget anything, not like us, but you did! The star told you this! She probably came down _just_ to tell you this! It means you _know_ something! It's just like the second curse … When your sister erased everyone's memory! You have a blank too! You don't know how we came here! _You_ _don't know_! Maybe there's more that you don't know! Maybe you already _know_ a way to fight him!"

Regina plunged her eyes in Emma's with an unreadable look. She frowned, still fixing Emma but not really looking at her. And suddenly, her face lit up, but what she said didn't come close to what Emma had expected.

"You're right. I know something … I know where he wasn't. In the past …He had help … From this side," she whispered matter of factly, suddenly standing up. "I need to search my magic books!"

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo - oooooooooooooooooo**_

 _More or less 3.000 years before Christ, Bronze Age, South Eastern Europe, Our World,_

From the small promontory where she stands, the woman gazes across the field covered in dead bodies and crawling dismantled humans. Humans crying and screaming pain.

She smiles.

Her long dark hair trapped in a complicated braid fall on the small of her back. A thin lace of polished bronze encloses her waist and keep her black tunic in place. Large bronze bracelets decorated with complicated symbols shine their sunny colour on her bare arms and ankles. She is rather small but everything in her inspires fear and respect.

Though she appears to be young, maybe 15 or 20 years old, her demeanour is one of an old woman. Of an old soul.

In front of her, approximately two hundred men breathe heavily, looking up at her. Waiting.

Almost a hundred of them are not dressed like the others in a disparate set. They look stronger and more fit. They only wear light leather pants and boots.

Their likeness is accentuated by the wear of similar bronze masks.

The bronze masks was her idea. To strike fear. This way, when they arrive, after the first wave of regular warriors, as one singular face, or a faceless and shinning armed arm … the enemy has to know they can't win any more.

And this particular metal is still very new to the others. They don't know how to work it very well, not like her.

She looks at them, her army. She invented the word in her mind. Their hundred strong torsos covered in blood and sweat move up and down making their muscles tense and release.

She is waiting for the right moment because she knows that timing is everything from now on.

When she speaks, her voice is high and sour. It resonates inside their heads. Inside every head within a hundred miles perimeter. Even the regular warriors of her army look terrified but not the masked ones, not them, her _sons_. Their souls belong to her.

"My sons! Today we showed king Mordach our strength! Tomorrow, we will take over his entire kingdom! Tomorrow, we will take the world!"

The bronze warriors lift their swords and start chanting her name. It resonates over and over, loud and strong. Like thunder.

"Achren!"

"Achren!"

"Achren!"

And soon the others join them. And it is two hundred men that are shouting her name.

"Achren!"

Like a love cry. Like a warning. Like a battle cry.

"Achren!"

And, in the name, hate and blood ring. Power. Fear. And, in the wind, the name rings. Like a cry, like a million tears of pain, as the village burns. A column of dark smoke rises from the ruins that are left of what the dead took so many years to build.

The ruins of peace and happiness.

"Achren!"

Achren. Achren the Bronze queen is born. And she knows her future is bright and powerful. She knows the world is bigger than she can imagine. She can feel it inside of her, she doesn't call it "magic" yet. She can feel that the world of the king Mordach, her uncle, is minuscule. She knows that worlds, unknown, lie beyond the end of the world of her clan. She can feel their power.

And the name resonates in the wind for a thousand dead ears.

"Achren!"

In the forest near by, six eyes, blue as the warmest fire, turn away from the scene. They have seen what Achren means and what this world is about. Six eyes, tiny as children eyes. Six terrified eyes.

Their six small feet stumble on the cold and wet soil and they look up to see the sky from where they fell only a few days ago. Two of them are holding hands. The third is leading the way. They run. They run as far as their tiny legs allow them to.

They look like little girls but their skin looks like coal or dirt.

"Orgoch!" complains the fastest of the two holding hands. "Hurry-up!"

"I'm tired …" whispers Orgoch, a cry in her little voice.

The one running first stops suddenly and turns to face the others.

"Orddu!" complains the grumpy sister when she collides into the leading one.

"We're all tired and scared …" whispers Orddu. "We're sleeping here," she firmly says pointing her tiny black finger towards a hole, almost invisible, between the roots of a giant tree.

"But …"

"No, Orwen." She cuts her grumpy sister. "Orgoch is exhausted and hurt and you can't think straight and I need to think. And I am tired too," admits Orddu.

Orwen frowns but obediently follows her sisters into the dark place where they shut their eyes and snuggle up like a pack of frightened sheep in a storm.

As the blue fire on top of their heads slowly fades, the hole falls into darkness again.

But after a handful of minutes two dark blue lights lit up again. Orddu, the eldest, looks down to her little sisters as if her stare could surround them in a warm and protective blanket.

Maybe because she feels the loving glare, the little Orgoch opens two tired eyes and places her hand in Orddu's. She closes her eyes again and before she totally drifts into slumber, she whispers:

"It's her, right? It's the one that made me fell from the sky, Orddu? The queen. It's the one that claimed me?"

"Yes, little one. Now sleep," nicely answers her older sister, gently caressing the back of her little sister's hand with her thumb. "Sleep, my little one … Sleep …"

 _ **oooooooooooooooooo - oooooooooooooooooo**_

The magical shield outside the house was emitting a sort of soft buzzing sound, otherwise the study room was very quiet. After an hour of searching through Regina's books they were still not any closer to discover anything about how the Hundred Eyed King had come to this world, into the past. And Emma still didn't understand anything, anyway. Even after Regina had explained to her there was no other way for him to have escape the prison he was in, before, than someone helping him from this side. And "this side" meanning Storybrooke, from the future.

Or something like that.

A blue covered book hanging open on her lap, Emma was wasting time watching Regina's frown wider and wider behind the wooden desk as she was reading from what Emma would candidly describe as a grimoire.

Finally bored Emma smiled and stretched like a cat, shut the blue book and tossed it over the pile on the small table. She tried to guess what the other woman was reading about that caused her such worry.

"I can feel you are staring, Emma," suddenly whispered Regina.

The sound of her round voice caused the burst of an unannounced wave of joy in Emma's stomach.

"I'm worried about you …" simply justified Emma.

Regina raised such angry eyes at her it startled Emma, before she realised her anger had probably nothing to do with what they were doing in that moment but rather with the fact that she was worried about Regina and it displeased her, somehow.

Emma assumed immediately it was related to Leopold and how Regina mistook her worry for pity. But before she could even think of something to say, Regina had gone back to her shell of silence. Hiding her eyes.

"Regina …" insisted Emma.

"You have no right to be worried, Emma," growled Regina very low. "You've been lucky there was the loop to worry about, so far. But I'm still angry at you."

"At _me_?! About what?!"

"Really?! I said "No"! I _told_ you to stay away! I … Why do you always have to do that?! You could have been killed!" she almost shouted.

Emma understood she was talking about the darkness, about her carelessly raising the dagger to save Regina. She smiled. Both sad and amazed.

"What?" she calmly asked. "You really think I would let _you_ die? With everything you know now?"

Regina didn't answer, her eyes were two tiny notches in her marble expression. Emma closed her eyes and smiled sadly. She was tired now. She talked very sweetly.

"You know how I feel about you, Regina. Even if you didn't _then_ , you know now. You're the mother of my son, you …" Emma let out a tired breath and wiped her palm over her face.

When she opened her eyes, Regina's glare drilled a hole in her skull. Emma opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. The air was electric. Both women were suddenly very aware of the feeling of their lips melting. They knew how it felt good and right. And both were terrified by the possibility, by the absence of obstacle between them in that moment. It was now or never, they both thought. Life is too short.

Now or never.

Their bodies were calling one another. Without thinking about it they had come closer to each other and now they were aware of the limited distance between them two bodies.

Now or never.

They just had to move a few inches forward. They needed not think of the consequences, not right now.

But a soft scraping sound gashed the thin air between them. Both turned their heads towards the window where their eyes were met with the white wolf's red glare.

"Now what?!" spat Regina with such despair and anger in her voice Emma thought it could cut through glass.

And everything got fast and loud, Ruby burst the door open, shouting, while Snow and everyone was still tumbling down the stairs like an army of angry elephants.

"There's a wolf!" was all of Ruby's statement.

Emma felt dizzy due to frustration, still, she managed a relatively polite joke. "Yeah. There," she pointed the window, taking advantage of the motion to take a step away from Regina.

"Graham's wolf, to be perfectly exact," asserted Regina in a bored tone barely masking her flush.

"Oh," simply said Ruby, looking from Regina to Emma.

 _ **oooooooooooo -to be continued- oooooooooooo**_

 _I will try to update before September ends, but I can't promise because I am lazy ;-)_

 _Please give me your ever needed opinions!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Pip and Freckles**_

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Notes- o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Yes, I'm back … And still running late, but, you're kinda used to it now right?!

Hope you'll like this one, I'll update next month.

Kisses.

 _ **Previously:**_

" _"There's a wolf!" was all of Ruby's statement._

 _Emma felt dizzy due to frustration, still, she managed a relatively polite joke. "Yeah. There," she pointed the window, taking advantage of the motion to take a step away from Regina._

 _"Graham's wolf, to be perfectly exact," asserted Regina in a bored tone barely masking her flush._

 _"Oh," simply said Ruby, looking from Regina to Emma."_

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Chapter_ _1_ _2_ _-_ _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

 _ **Pip and Freckles**_

 _The day of Regina's Quinceañera, Henry's Estate, Enchanted Forest,_

Her nose and cheeks are burning with the cold but she still smiles. She blows on her fingers to warm them up and takes a peak from her roost. She can't see the estate from this far into the woods. The tall trees are blocking the view and the spot too high in the hills.

The path is barely visible, all covered in fresh immaculate snow. She breathes the quietness of this forest she knows so well and tries to guess the origin of every noise. After a long wait that made her legs sore and her fingers cold, she can hear the familiar rushing steps rustling in the snow.

She pops her head between the branches and watches as the girl to whom the steps belong arrives, almost running and looking back very often. Like if she was afraid to be followed.

"Pst!" she whistles from above.

Regina, startled, jumps on sight and raises an angry frown towards her. However the frown turns almost instantly into a bored smiley pout. Her brown eyes lit up and, in her tree Maria giggles. She drops on her feet skillfully and grabs Regina's gloved hand in her own.

Regina pouts. "You're an awful little wild animal!" she playfully complains.

Maria takes a step forward. Regina misses a heart beat. Her breath quickens.

"Happy birthday …" whispers Maria against her lips, taking possession of them in the next second.

Regina moans her relief and reaches the small of the red hair back. The kiss is rushed and wet. Like the ones before. They haven't gone very good at kissing yet. But they're training a lot. Exploring. Regina smiles in the kiss and pulls away.

"Thanks …"

"I have a _real_ gift for you, Pip, you know?! Come with me."

Holding hands, the girls just have the time to climb the small cliff before Maria feels Regina's hand becoming a limb into her hand.

Instinctively, Maria turns around and watches, powerless, as Regina's slack body is being lift up in the air by an invisible force. She levitates a few meters and slowly and carefully lays in the snow a foot away from a severe woman.

Fear dilates Maria's pupils almost to disappear. She hesitates. A second or two. She knows Cora won't harm her daughter but still, she hesitates to run away. It is enough to make it too late for her to escape when she realizes her mistake. The force has taken control over her and the woman smiles quietly.

"Look at what we have here …" giggles the woman as Maria wriggles like a worm. "I knew it would be a _nobody_ but I have to admit, she's better than I thought at hiding things …" says Cora finally reaching Maria. "A girl!"

Cora seizes her neck with one hand and her chin with the other, as if she wanted to examine her.

"You're good looking, little no one," she notes. "What's your name, girl?"

Her tone is cold and sharp, authoritative.

"Maria," coughs the teenager.

Cora reaches for Maria's hair and smiles. She caresses it almost gently.

"A red hair …" she whispers. Maria frowns as a small light turns sad in the woman's dark eyes. "You look like your mother," says Cora, lugubrious and frozen.

Maria is terrified and a chill rattles her.

"You're Edna's child, aren't you?"

Maria nods.

"She married John." States Cora more than she asks. "Is he still working for his father?"

"No. He's the blacksmith now." Maria finds the strength to proclaim with a hoarse yet proud voice.

"Mm." Only mumbles Cora. She seems to be considering things. "You see, it's very unfortunate … I was friends with your mother, once. A long, _long_ time ago."

Cora speaks clearly and steadily, slow and detached, but Maria detects a shiver of emotion. "We used to share our weariness over our fathers. Both drunken waste of time. But then … We grew older and whereas your mother was fine with marrying the blacksmith's son out of _love_ to escape her condition … I wasn't. She used to make fun of me because I wanted to do better."

Cora smiles. "She was a good friend and for nothing. I had nothing to give her but weary and anger. And she was still my friend as, I hope, I was hers … See, child, that's why I can't _kill_ you." She slowly says, giving a small glimpse of hope to Maria the time of a heart beat.

"But I can't allow you to stay in my daughter's life either …" Finally deplores Cora. "Well …" she giggles, almost happy after a good joke. "I guess she's right, my Regina, _you are a wild animal_. Of some sorts! Maybe it's time for you to look like one."

Maria who is already beyond terror starts to understand that she didn't even began to be afraid when everything becomes very fast and blurry. The worlds stops and Maria stops feeling anything. Her chest and bones are so painfully sore and aching she can barely think or feel herself anymore. The whole world is ache. She tries to breathe but all the sounds are too loud and she even hears Regina mumble, wailing as she wakes up.

She hears nothing. She hears everything. She wants to yell, to shout, to cry. But she doesn't seem to be able to control her own body anymore.

Over everything she hears her name. Regina is calling her name somewhere but she can't see. She sees too much or too little. The trees, the snow, shadows. Pain. Anger. Fear. Maria can feel them crawling over her skin. In her bones. She can't think straight. A lot of sounds and smells rush into her brain. She smells fear. Someone near her and she bites.

She is an animal. She can feel the rush of pure terror. She's lost. The world is too loud and there's blood in her mouth.

Regina is on the floor, holding her face. A small trace of blood scars the snow next to her. Cora runs to her daughter and Maria, terrified, runs away. She runs faster than she's ever been able to run. She is able to jump across holes twice her size. She's barely above ground. Her paws feel every changes in the snow. Every trace of earth or it's absence. Every clue of danger resonates through her paws.

And she runs. Terrified and lost. Her mind devastated and garbled. Her body warm and trembling. She wishes to cry but she can't.

It hits her. She knows, she suddenly knows that she can't cry and she stops. Miles away from their secret tree, Maria stops and sits.

She's become a wolf. The thought hits her strong and all other rushing thoughts and feelings stop. She can't even feel the anger for a second or two as her sight meet the reflection of her bright red eyes in a small pond.

She's a wolf.

Cora turned her into a wolf.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooo - oooooooooooooooooo_**

In the now very quiet study, everybody was looking at one another, unsure of what should be done next. Once in a while they all were peering towards the white figure outside, staring back.

Time seemed to have distended to an unlimited extend. Snow was looking towards David who was fixing his daughter who, herself, had eyes only for Regina. And so on.

Regina was fixing the wolf with a weird feeling in her bones that she couldn't shake off.

"Get away from it!" ordered Rumple as he entered the room abruptly and uninvited, just like the rest of them.

The wolf started to growl instantly and show its teeth at the man. Rumple raised a hand but the strands of magic died in his palm as Regina erupted, screening the animal with her body.

"No! Don't you dare touch _her_!"

Everybody frowned and Regina dropped her arms to her sides. She patted her lap in an attempt to regain composure. One of her famous sever glare silenced them all and, with a twist of her wrist, the wolf was transported inside the study in purple smoke. Granny swallowed a surprised shout and David put a protective hand on his daughter's shoulder. Ruby felt her entire body tense up.

The wolf still had her teeth out but she looked more afraid than threatening.

"What do you think you're doing, dearie?!" reprimanded Rumple. "Do I have to remind you, you killed her master?!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes _killed_ , once upon a time … But not in _this_ time. Not yet anyway …" she imprudently joked. Not the least ashamed of her lack of tact she turned to the wolf and explained herself a bit. "There's something about her I can't shake … I just trust her. For some reason. Now, if you please, Ruby? Would you mind …"

Ruby was startled to be addressed to by Regina directly, and other than to order something to eat.

"Hem! Sure!" she coughed happily before she frowned, lost. "But … What?! What should I do exactly?!"

Regina gave her a childish pout in return. To be honest she had no idea what she was asking the She-Wolf exactly.

"I don't know … Can't you talk to her or … Communicate in a way?"

Ruby blinked, slightly amused and little hurt.

"Well …"

"Sorry, I don't … I don't know how it works exactly or … I know she's not a regular wolf she's got this … magic. It's all around her."

"True." Participated Granny for the first time, lowering her crossbow.

"What do you think you're doing?!" mocked Rumple. "Don't play me! Please! Regina this is stupid!"

His voice had imperceptibly gotten higher and whereas almost no one had noticed, David was frowning. He turned towards the older man, gauging him.

"You know something!" accused the tall man, taking a threatening step forward.

"What?! Don't be daft Charming! And might someone tell me why we're losing time over _this_?"

"Cause that's what we do, Rumple." Cut Emma with an angry look. "You should know by now, it's annoying and frustrating but that's how it works with heroes. We don't know where we go but we go there. Now talk, little man. I'm really tired of your games. What _do_ _you_ know? Why was that wolf scraping at the window?"

Regina frowned. Rumple surely had a guilty look painted on his face but, more than that he was looking at her with a pleading look. Almost supplicant. He was feeling bad about something, regarding her.

"She was not always a wolf. She used to be human …" He almost whispered, his tiny eyes locked into Regina's burning marbles. "I … Cora turned her into a wolf a very long time ago. But it's nothing relevant, really!" he defended himself.

Everyone looked at him, shocked but it was his wife who burst in anger speaking everybody's mind out loud.

"Why am I not surprised that you didn't do anything?!"

"In his defence he is the Dark One …" accidentally let go Granny.

"Sure! It excuses everything!" unfairly burst Belle again. "It excuses killing Regina's mother to get rid of death! It excuses lying, and cheating and plotting! All that for your precious magic! Oh sure! Trying to get rid of the darkness but still being able to keep your fucking magic! It excuses …" she yelled as tears started to flow down her tired cheeks and the wolf retreated behind Regina a little more.

"I had forgotten! Really! I swear! And back then I was occupied with more important things than Cora's obsession with her daughter's life!"

"What?!" shouted Regina, David and Granny.

"What do you mean?" growled Regina, anger dangerously building up to a point of no-return inside her.

"Regina, dear …" started Rumple very sweetly, almost nicely. "Don't torture yourself over this … it's useless. You were a … child. It was a long time ago. And I sincerely believe Cora trully meant to protect you from the consequences … From yourself."

"When?!" almost shouted Regina, her voice only a deep rumble.

The wolf moved quietly and joined Regina's side. She looked very calm now. Her red eyes were on Regina, as if looking her enough could soothe her.

"I …" Rumple looked down and his eyes caught a glimpse of challenge in the wolf's eyes.

Suddenly all his anger and resentment vanished to leave only regret, and pain. He took a heavy breath, conscious that he had to add this failure to all the pain and misery he had let the Darkness provide. All that he didn't do on top of what he did do. All that he knew and didn't prevent or repair. All that he let happen because of resentment or love, even, yes, love. A broken a twisted love he had always shared with another broken and twisted soul that was Regina's mother.

And suddenly he realised that, even if he possessed the magic, still, the darkness was gone. For some reason, he was free again. He could feel it. He had felt it for a long time, since they had been send back in time even, maybe.

And, for the first time in centuries, Rumplestilskin felt the deep root of guilt inside him, overflowing everything. And, for the first time of his life maybe, he let go.

A red smog wrapped everyone and clouded the room. It wasn't an easy spell to undo, but it was within his reach and, before no time, a red haired woman, as naked as a baby, was coughing on Regina's well cleaned floor.

Everyone being occupied at staring the woman they didn't see Regina's face change colour and her eyes go blank. As Maria got up, not very much caring about being naked, something went off inside Regina's head and the world disappeared.

A whole lot of memories were breaking in an entry into her mind. Liberating Maria from her animal skin had broken Cora's spell over her daughter's memories as well.

When she realised Regina's knees had let go, Emma took a step forward but she wasn't fast enough. Regina safely landed in Maria's strong arms. The red-hair gently led Regina's dull body towards the closest couch like she weighted nothing.

Patting her cheek very sweetly she whispered into her hear.

"Regina? Pip? Pip?"

Regina groaned and wriggled. Her eyes flung open and she caught Maria's arm as she would a life line.

"Freckles!" she whispered, causing a soft smile to emerge on the red-hair's dark pink mouth. "Freckles! Oh dear! Maria! _My_ Maria!"

Maria's thumb found the mark over Regina's lip and caressed it like if she could erase what she had done.

"I'm sorry I hurt you …" whispered the former wolf shivering.

Regina looked up at her and their eyes met.

"Maria …Oh Freckles, I remember. I remember everything …" started Regina. "You're cold!" she exclaimed, apparently still not aware that everyone in the room was looking at them in awe.

Regina bounced back up on the sofa and twisted her wrist. When the purple smog disappeared Maria was fully dressed with some of Regina's clothes, noticed Emma.

Snow coughed to bring them back on Earth and Regina suddenly saw her son, frowning and looking so small in the doorway.

Maria followed her gaze and breathed out heavily.

"I remember the day you brought him home …" She whispered almost sadly. "He was so small. So weak. I started to feel the magic come back that day … I knew it was only a matter of time before your curse broke. Before he destroyed everything."

Regina frowned, pulling away a bit from Maria. The former wolf had a sad smile.

"Even _then_ I couldn't really see clearly, Pip … I loved you so much I didn't realise it was all killing you. The curse. The hunt for Snow … I was even mad at _him_ when he let her go." She admitted with a motion of the head to point out Snow. Regina guessed she was referring to Graham.

Maria continued, her voice still unsure and deep, broken even. "And then … And then he started to grow up." She pointed Henry. "And the magic cleared my thoughts. And I knew, I knew I was still alive for a reason, Pip. That's why I _had_ to stop her from leaving, the first time … I'm sorry I didn't let her go … But I had to, Pip. I had to. You understand?!"

Maria had talked very fast. Looking at her hands most of the time, wringing her fingers with an eerie look of guilt and anger. Regina seized her hands and made her look up. Locking her green eyes in hers.

"I knew a wolf caused the accident! It was _you_?!" mumbled Emma.

Everyone but Henry seemed confused and, still sited very close to her adolescent sweetheart, Regina smiled, looking from Emma to Maria. The red hair hand huddling in hers.

"I'm glad you stopped her from leaving, Freckles …" sweetly said Regina.

"Will anyone tell us who she is! For fuck sakes!" exploded Grumpy, startled by his own intrusion.

"I wouldn't have said better!" joked Granny.

"I'm … hem. Maria." stated the former wolf, looking sideways at Regina.

Regina smiled and shook her head. "Maria was my first love. The real one …" Regina stated as if exposing the weather bulletin.

"What?!" Snow shouted, strangling.

"Beg you pardon?!" smiled Granny amazed.

Regina breathed out heavily and got up with an indifferent pout painted on her closed face. "Well." she slowly stated. "We will unpack all of my privet life in public another time. I believe you had actually something to share, Freckles, am I wrong?"

Maria smiled a wide loving smile mirroring the rolling eyes of everybody else.

"No! Crap! Right! I … The monster! You know the …" she motioned a pair of horns on her head.

"Yes, well?"

"He's got a friend …" Maria frowned. "Well, maybe not a _friend_ but there was an old man. A weird guy. I'd never seen him before … I mean, when we came back to that time? Now. In … Well, he wasn't there the first time, in your curse. Trust me, I know. I know everyone in this town. And I've never seen him before."

"What does he look like?" asked Rumple.

Maria shrugged. "Old. And weird. Dirty. Like, back there you know. He's got some weird stuff too, a hood, a cane, a … what's the word? A big pot … a cauldron!"

"A _cauldron_?!" Both Regina and Rumple shouted with terrified features.

A shiver of incomprehension and fear scoured the entire assembly.

"What does it looks like, deary, the cauldron?" Rumple tried to ask evenly.

"I don't know! Big." Answered the old wolf motioning the size with her arms. "And old. Dirty. It's green? Or rather greenish …"

"Bronze …" whispered Regina, looking at Rumple insistently.

"Oxidised bronze." He confirmed right away sharing her worried expression.

"We need to put everyone to safety, Rumple. I need you. I really can't do that by myself."

"What's happening?" calmly asked Emma who had gotten nearer.

Regina locked her eyes inside her green marbles, seeking courage. She was terrified and lost. A lot of ancient memories about her childhood was re-surfacing and it wasn't nor the time nor the place. A huge wave of fatigue had fallen over her shoulders.

"I …" she couldn't even find her words. All she thought about was the possibility of loosing Emma and Henry.

"It is the Black Cauldron." Stated Rumple with an afterlife voice. "The only thing in the Universe that can bring back the dead …" He started, his eyes in Regina's eyes.

"And call the Army of the Dead." She finished.

"I know someone that can help," Rumple whispered. "You're not going to like it." He professed.

 _ **o**_ _ **oooo**_ _ **ooooooo -to be continued- o**_ _ **oooo**_ _ **ooooooo**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 13 14**

 _ **Dig Dug Dug**_

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Notes- o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

Hey guys! So … obviously I am sorry for the very long delay, again.

I have a new girlfriend.

Thanks for your reviews I absolutely adore them!

I anguish a lot to disappoint you all …

 _ **Previously:**_

" _It is the Black Cauldron." Stated Rumple with an afterlife voice. "The only thing in the Universe that can bring back the dead …" He started, his eyes in Regina's eyes._

" _And call the Army of the Dead." She finished._

" _I know someone that can help," Rumple whispered. "You're not going to like it." He professed._

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Chapter_ _1_ _3_ _-_ _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

 _ **Dig Dug Dug**_

 _The night was clear and the air light, it smelled spicy, or, rather, piquant. Something, however, made it impossible to enjoy plainly the quietness that they were supposed to feel after all that happened._

Regina realized she had already lived through precisely those mixed feelings, and understood she was reliving the past in a dream.

 _She sighted herself seizing the dagger, shock painting a mask of fear on her face. A similar mask spread on everyone else feature in no time. Then, Regina turned to face Robin. He was standing, listless, while Hook and the Charmings looked at the piece of metal in her hands._

 _Regina watched herself slowly pass a finger over the name carved deep into the metal of the blade. A wave of pain and sorrow overcame her, swirling bitter strings down her throat._

 _She couldn't believe what had just happened._

 _A shy gasp from Snow made her swiftly lift her head and she found Emma, standing in front of her again. The blonde stretched her hand and seized Regina's hand that was holding the dagger._

 _As their skin touched, everything went white and a blurring flash of white light blinded them._

Bewildered, Regina opened sore eyes on the fresh evening slowly turning to dusk outside the window. Her sight took a few seconds to settle on something. Thousand pieces of information rushed to her mind before she could realize where she was. Home.

She was sited at her desk, in her study. She frowned because -she couldn't really come around it- she felt something of a _d_ _éjà vu_ … Her sight fell on some papers spread before her: council minutes and some official tax papers for the town. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She sighted. She couldn't really remember anything clearly before yesterday. It was blurry like it had been the same day for a long time. The last time she had felt that sort of foggy mind was before adopting Henry. She wondered if it was because of Emma, really.

She let her eyes wander on the blue shadows outside, wondering about the fact that she could recall everything from before Emma's arrival to town clearly, while everything after that was unclear. Everything after that felt like the trace of a feeling.

She closed her eyes trying to replace time. Time. Time … It had been the same day for the past 28 years, she knew that to be a fact. It was her curse. The same day as in time was _standing still_ for everyone, but Henry. Then why did she felt like she was living the same day, as in _the same day_. Same clothes, same moves, same words and feelings.

She tightened her eyelids harder.

She could see a monster. Horns. She could also make out vague images. Emma. Emma dragging her out from a fire, Emma kissing her in a taxi. She could remember being in Boston and a restaurant and playing piano. And Peter Pan? Robin Hood?

Regina shuddered and swallowed the bitter-acid after taste of doubt as hard as she could, convinced that something was really off.

When, suddenly, the earth trembled with a terrible tremor bolting her out of her trance.

She frowned, and realised the tremor had come from the mines. She looked down on her outfit, strong pantsuit and a skirt. The _fear-me-am-da-mayor_ kind of thing. She could remember putting it on this very morning but, somehow, it felt out of character now.

Was any of the blurry images about Emma true? Was it memories? She asked herself. She couldn't shake off the feeling that kissing the unbearable blonde at this instant seemed more logical than the urge to kill her she had felt that very morning when she had seen Henry talk to Emma, outside school.

 **oooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo**

She parked her car the same time the sheriff's car stopped in front of the crowd gathered before the hole in the floor.

Emma and Graham got out of their car as she did herself from the Mercedes. She walked towards them with a firm pace, ready to bite but as she got closer her resolution seemed to deflate like a balloon. She opened her mouth to talk and trembled, shaken by a wave of pain. Almost enough to make her pass out in Emma's arms, who was standing in front of her with a lost air on her face.

"Regina! Hey!" Emma caught her by the elbow to prevent her from falling, Regina had the reflex to steady herself and landed her other hand on Emma's shoulder. "You okay?" the blonde asked with a mask of worry.

Emma's eyes were burning through her skull, they weren't that close but they could dance in that position. And Regina felt safe. Incredibly safe.

Regina frowned, desire burning her stomach. She shook her head and was about to talk when her wondering eyes fell on Henry in the crowd standing next to Dr Hopper.

"Fuck! The mines!" She swore between gritted teeth.

Emma looked suddenly relieved. "You remember?!" she tentatively whispered.

Regina pouted. "I don't know … It's … Weird. I feel dizzy and all my memories after today are kind of blurry. Like they're not really true. Everything's there but it's … Emma … Is it …"

"The Hundred Eyed King?" Cut the blonde. "Dunno. I was kinda hopping _you_ could tell me."

Graham, who had stayed silent the whole time, interrupted them. "What's happening between you two? And …" His eyes went from one woman to the other.

They were still holding each other.

Regina looked at him with a dismissive look. "Why don't you go crowd-controlling a little further away, sheriff, and let me talk to your _new_ deputy?"

"Regina!" Emma reprimanded her.

"What?! He can't remember past his death and last time we involved him, he died! _A_ _gain_! Do you want to try again?!" Growled Regina, but she didn't wait for an answer. "Now, if you'll excuse me for just one second, miss Swan, I might need you to help me convince my son to let me protect him! He probably thinks I want to hide something again …"

Emma pouted and shook her head. "Sorry Graham, I'll … I swear I'll explain. _We_ will explain." She tried to comfort the man in front of her that seemed to have lashed out at the mention of his death.

Emma turned her insistent gaze to Regina to ask her to confirm.

"Fine! Sure, I swear we will explain everything to the Hunter! Happy?! Now, can we focus on Henry?!"

Emma smiled and fought the urge to publicly humiliate Regina by kissing her on the spot.

They didn't have to come all the way to their son though as the boy walked to meet them half way. He looked so young and small and resolute.

"Mom, what happened?! Why did we change dates?! That's the day I was trapped into the mines?!" Rushed the boy.

Both his mothers let out a relieved breathe and caught him into a tight hug.

"Oh Henry! I was so afraid you wouldn't remember!" cried Regina. "I couldn't go through this, not again …"

"It's fine mom, I do remember. But I think no one else does though. Just the three of us. I saw Snow and she didn't say anything. And Dr Hopper is clueless."

"Shit! We need to go find Gold." Emma said, with Regina's agreement. "Who was he talking about when he said you wouldn't like it? Who was it you tried to contact?"

Regina frowned. "What are you talking about?!"

Emma opened even wider eyes, she had been so worried Regina would have forgotten everything she didn't even consider the possibility she would only forget the most important.

"Shit! What's the last thing you remember?!"

Regina turned big embarrassed eyes at her. She threw a quick glance towards Henry and raised eyebrows to state the obvious in silence: the last thing Regina remembered was them, almost kissing in her study. Just after fighting over Emma's reckless behavior. Emma who had caught the dagger, saved her by putting herself in danger, again. Emma who never listened to her.

"Well … The … In my study, we were _talking_ about … Anger," summarized Regina by way of euphemism for Henry's ears.

Emma's cheeks turned bright red and a quick tongue got out to pass over her suddenly dry lips. "So you don't remember the wolf then?" she mumbled.

Regina frowned and nodded. She didn't remember anything pass the missed kiss.

"Maria?!" Asked Henry. "You don't remember _her_?!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh perfect! And what now?!"

"Now we check weather Mr Gold remembers who you went to talk to, when you _left_ the house without talking to _me_!" Accused Emma.

"True!" Confirmed Henry, as frustrated as Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes and held her arm to point to her car.

"Or we could take the sheriff's car?" Asked Henry with glittering eyes.

"It does have a siren …" Stated Emma.

"What's wrong with my car? It is a 0-60 mph in 7 seconds ratio! It's a V8 with 100 horsepower and it reaches 139 mph, top speed!" grunted Regina.

Emma opened wide eyes at her. "Wha …? How? What?!"

"Oh, you didn't know?" smiled Henry. "Mom's touchy 'bout the car. She loves cars. She only pretends not to understand anything about mechanic."

"I don't pretend. Nobody ever asked." snapped Regina.

"Whatever, we're taking the other one because I'm driving …" smiled Emma. "And your V8 doesn't have a siren."

 _ **oooooooooooo -to be continued- oooooooooooo**_

 _I know, I did it again! So sorry (not really) but I couldn't just begin the resolving part right now, because we were there, in the next 5 chapters I was supposed to end this forever. So, I thought another setback in the form of a loop would please you in a frustrating kinda way! Do you hate me?_

 _Also, I'm not entirely settled on who exactly is gonna be the "I know someone that can help but you're not going to like it." that Rumple mentioned … Every time I settle on one of my choice something seems to come up and push me in another direction, hence the setback which gives me more time!_

 _If you want to watch again the episode in which Regina wakes up in this chapter: it is E05 S1 (_ That Still Small Voice _). Disclaimer: ABC got the rights etc._

 _Please tell me what you thought!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Inside the snowstorm**_

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Notes- o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

Hey guys! How have you been? Thanks for the kind reviews, I'm relieved that you didn't blame me too much for the long delays of update!

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Oh, you didn't know?" smiled Henry. "Mom's touchy 'bout the car. She loves cars. She only pretends not to understand anything about mechanic."_

" _I don't pretend. Nobody ever asked." snapped Regina._

" _Whatever, we're taking the other one because I'm driving …" smiled Emma. "And your V8 doesn't have a siren."_

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Chapter_ _1_ _4_ _-_ _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

 _ **Inside the snowstorm**_

The doorbell rang its usual tinkling tone. The street lights threw an icing halo over the silence in the pawnbroker's shop.

"Rumple?" enticed Regina's twitching voice.

"Granpa?" asked Henry almost a second after her, his childish voice even shakier.

"He's not here," stated Emma.

Regina frowned, disbelieving. "How would you know?"

Emma nodded and pointed toward the counter. Regina followed the direction and let her eyes search for the clue. When her sight fell over Rumple's cane laying against the showcase she understood.

Shivering, she wondered if her former master could have abandoned his old walking companion on purpose and, if yes, what it was supposed to mean. A warning? A cue they were in the wrong place? Was it a signal they would both have agreed upon during the previous loop? One she wouldn't remember?

"What does it mean?" Inquired Emma, thus increasing Regina's worry.

She didn't know either. Regina shrugged. Lost. It could also be nothing at all, he could very well have just forgotten his cane. Or it could mean he was dead.

"What this doing here?" Asked little Henry who had gotten near the cane.

Both women thought for a minute he was talking about the cane itself and hadn't understood the object of their worry, when they saw him kneel and take something out from the showcase. A waterglobe.

"What is it Henry?" Asked Regina.

"I don't know but … It's not supposed to be here. Granpa keeps it in the back. He almost killed me once for _looking_ at it sideways!"

Emma huffed out of irritation. It couldn't be anodyne, it had to be another treasure hunt.

"Let me see!" Ordered Regina, in the same set of mind than Emma.

She seized the object with shaky hands. She pouted, disappointed. "It's just Paris. The Cathedral of Notre-Dame to be precise." She said.

Emma hid a small smile caused by the queen-like behavior of her friend. She suppressed the urge to comment on the precision and stepped closer to her instead. She looked at the tiny globe in her hand with circumspection.

It was truly just a miniaturized version of the french medieval Cathedral.

Emma frowned and bit her lip. "Shake it." She ordered, following an instinct.

"What?! Why?" asked Regina.

"Just trust me. Do it."

Regina hesitated a bit and looked at the pieces of cheap plastic badly painted inside the clear liquid. "Fine." She finally let go and turned the globe over.

She didn't shake it, so to speak. Emma didn't repress the smile this time, one caused by Regina's slow and meticulous motion, flipping the sphere upside down rather than causing a rumble inside the dome. Small pieces of white plastic banked up on the domed surface for a mere second before she turned it back again, bottom down. All three watched fascinated as fake snow slowly came down on the plastic city inside the dome. All three were equally ready to be disappointed when suddenly, the plastic faded to leave place to stone. Real stone.

After a bluish wave of electric sparkles, a very different and very much smaller city appeared, trapped inside the snowstorm.

"Wow!" whispered Henry.

The details were so precise it looked like a real city trapped inside. A very tiny city surrounded by minuscule trees. A city of stone and wood of which streets and of which castle looked oddly familiar to Regina.

"What trick is that?!" Asked Emma, a little exited. "It looks real!"

Trick?

Wondered Regina.

"Yeah! Amazing!" Excitedly shouted Henry, nose against the glass of the tiny bowl.

Regina frowned and brought the waterdome closer to her own eye, looking closer to the details of the tower. This castle … she knew this castle. She blinked and held a breathe when a light lit in one of the ridiculously small windows of the tower where she had been born.

"Estrada …" she whispered. "Impossible…"

 **o** **ooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo**

 ** _T_** ** _he day of_** ** _the Dark Curse, Throne hall,_** ** _Kingdom of Estrad_** ** _a, Enchanted Forest,_**

 **The throne is but a tall wooden armchair,** **padded in heavy red velvet.** **A small** **and rather chubby** **dark haired man dresse** **d** **in** **a similar** **red** **than the velvet** **is sitting on th** **is** **very** **throne.**

 **And t** **he** **golden** **crown on his** **silver** **ing** **head feels too heavy.**

 **In his back the banner of Estrada are standing still on the cool stone walls.** **He** **feels trapped,** **that king.** **P** **lunged deep in dark thoughts carving lines on hi** **s face** **.** **He is t** **hinking about time, this king. That he is. Thinking about h** **is hair** **slowly** **turn** **ing** **white** **and about the fact that not two weeks ago he thought he** **still look** **ed** **younger than his brother. His younger brother. Henry.**

 **"** **Oh, Henry …" whispers the grown man in the voice of a child, holding to a piece of wood and fabric** **with shaky hands** **. A doll. Henry's doll when they were boys, such a long, long time ago.**

 **The pain of his brother's death** **would** **almost** **be** **unbearable** **if it didn't come with the soon to be destruction of his entire world** **.**

 **"** **Julian, dear?" the voice of his wife, Floriane, erupts through his thoughts. "** **Aren't you ready?"**

 **"** **Do you remember the day we presented Regina?" He ask** **s** **back almost sweetly.**

 **His wife pouts, her nose twisting in a funny way. She does that when something annoys her.** **The dark haired woman** **pats her dress and sights. She is annoyed. He always annoys her.** **He always have.**

 **"** **I do."** **She finally answers. "** **Wh** **y** **do you have to think about that day** ** _now_** **?!" She complains,** **her nose twisting again** **.**

 **It almost moves him to see her struggle like this with her composure.** **With etiquette. He never regretted more than today to have married that woman.** **Another one of his father's brilliant ideas.**

 **Julian breathes out heavily. "I will be here, dear. Just give me one minute." The king states, his throat sore and his heart bitter.**

 **He regrets his coward** **ice** **. He regrets his life. And he regrets his little brother. This little brother who was such a happy man the day of his daughter's presentation. This little brother who died today, by the very hand of that baby that meant everything to him.** **Oh how much king Julian wishes he didn't know right now that his niece killed his brother.** **Right now he curses mediums and their kind, magical beings. Witches, magicians, even fairies.**

 **"** **But dear …" the wife begins.**

 **"Wh** **at is it,** ** _dear_** **?"** **H** **e mimics her false affection.** **"** **I said I would be there and I will … Unlike our** ** _protector_** **I have never failed my word.** ** _D_** ** _ear_** **." Answers the king in a dreadful tone.**

 **This imp! Why did he even listened to his wife and** **children** **on this matter?!** **This imp of Rumplestiskin was a liar, a cheat, a monster and a thieve. And he knew it! He probably even was Regina's real father, for all** **Julian** **knew!**

 **"Don't be daft, father,"** **r** **eprimand** **s** **his elder son, Francis,** **entering the room** **. "Rumplestilskin** ** _never_** **broke a deal.** **Never.** **"**

 **"It** **is** **true, dear." Adds Princess Caryn, the widow of King Julian's late brother Edward. "If Rumplestilskin said he would protect our kingdom, he will.** **The** ** _entire_** **kingdom.** **"**

 **"But how?!" Shouts the king. "How?! When obviously he is imprisoned in an** **un** **breakable cell?! How?! If** ** _he_** **can't escape the spell** **himself,** **how is he going to save** ** _us_** **from it?!"** **The king** **shouts, well aware that his face turned red and that tears are running down his cheeks. Well aware that he is making a fool out of himself in front of his entire family that slowly** **enter the room, one after the other.** **Even his three first grand-children join their father, his youngest son Basil. Three dark haired little girls** **who would look identical if their dresses weren't of three different colors.**

 **"** **Don't worry grand-father," starts Philippa,** **dressed in yellow** **.**

 **"We're not afraid," continue** **s** **Florianna,** **in all shades of pink** **.**

 **"Everything will be fine."** **F** **inish** **es** **Julianna,** **radiant, in a deep orange gown** **.**

 **The old man looks upon the three tiny hands now resting on his forearm. Three identical hands. And three equally identical pair of eyes gazing a smile towards him.** **He smiles back sadly. He thinks about this little girl so long ago that had a smile** **very** **similar to his grand-daughters'.**

 **King Julian smiles sadly yes, because even if he is wrong, it means** **that he** **stroke** **a deal with Rumplestilskin.** **Even if he is wrong, it means that his brother will stay dead and his niece stay lost. Even if he is wrong terribly wrong … It means he will loose hope forever.**

 **A whisper of fear suddenly erupts from every mouth in the room as a red smoke starts to roll on the floor, slowly eating the walls as would a fire do.**

 **Silent despair falls on his shoulders as he gazes out of a tall window where he can watch a purple cloud approaching his forests in the distance. A beautiful cloud, dark and heavy,** **with blue and green reflects. A cloud** **as dark and heavy as his heart. As fantastically treacherous as a storm.**

 **"** **The Dark Curse, my king…" Chirps the annoying voice of his wife's brother entering the room.**

 **The king blinks, crossing sight** **with** **the man's cold eyes** **as a small smile erupts slowly on the thin lips of the only man know** **n** **to have defeated death** **.**

 _ **o** **oooo** **ooooooo -to be continued- o** **oooo** **ooooooo** _

_I'm sorry for any and every misspelling and orthographic errands, tell me I'll try and fix them._

 _Enjoy this bright new year guys. I fear it's gonna be interesting._


	15. Chapter 15

**Dagger Day**

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **The skin of a star**_

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Notes- o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

As for now you're used to me apologizing for delays …

I tried to be better but life has got into a bad habit of catching up with me and throwing lots of tiny annoying problems that prevent me from being able to actually accomplish things according to my plan.

Which explains the delays even if it doesn't excuse 'em!

Anyway thank you so much for still being here, reading my crazy stuff! Because if you are reading this piece, right now, it can only mean you stayed! All the way to this moment!

That, in itself makes my heart burst into flames of amazement and pleasure.

So, I hope you'll like the turn. The turn of this one chapter and the other ones to come.

And please feel free to let me know if you didn't, because I would like to know every little good or bad you have to say about this story.

That being said. Enjoy. Never doubt that I love you dear dear readers and you are the reason I keep writting.

 _ **Previously:**_

 ** _Silent despair falls on his shoulders as he gazes out of a tall window where he can watch a purple cloud approaching his forests in the distance. A beautiful cloud, dark and heavy,_** ** _with blue and green reflects. A cloud_** ** _as dark and heavy as his heart. As fantastically treacherous as a storm._**

 **"** ** _The Dark Curse, my king…" Chirps the annoying voice of his wife's brother entering the room._**

 ** _The king blinks, crossing sight_** ** _with_** ** _the man's cold eyes_** ** _as a small smile erupts slowly on the thin lips of the only man know_** ** _n_** ** _to have defeated death_** ** _._**

 ** _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_ _-Chapter_ _1_ _5_ _-_ _o_ _oooo_ _ooooooo_ _oooooo_**

 _ **The skin of a star**_

 _More or less 3.000 years before Christ, Bronze Age, South Eastern Europe, Our World,_

Cold. This world is cold, thinks Orddu. All star that she might be, therefore used to the frozen emptiness of space … This world is cold from within. It is frozen in fear and rough, hateful magic. The magic of death and fire is more powerful here than the other. The good magic. The magic that makes people come together. The magic that makes the stars glow and dance and smile.

The magic that burns the cheeks of young lovers when they cross sight and makes everything else disappear or look unimportant.

"Sistra?" asks her sister, the always very serious Orwen. Orwen whom always wears a frown on her coal face turned towards the skies where they used to dance and glow without a care.

"We can't fly back, Orwen," whispers Orddu as very worried as her younger sister.

"I know but … maybe we can …" dies Orwen's voice in a soft sob with her resolution not to cry.

Tears erupt from her tiny star face, in the shape of small fire flakes licking her eyelids. The flakes then turn into small balls of fire that either fall to the floor or fly up in the air and disappear. Tears of a star.

"Why those faces, sisters?!" exclaims the youngest of them three, Orgoch. "I have an idea. We need to blend in!"

The other two frown at each other.

"No … Really! We could do some melting and burning and a little magic and _didadoo_! MAGIC!" She giggles. "There's lots of it here! Can't you tell?! And no one's using it! We could _almost_ look like them humanz!"

"Almost, no-one uses magic … Almost being the key word here …" growls Orwen obviously causing both her sisters to pout.

"Arf! What?! This little mortal? The scary one? We can go far far from her and hide! Right Orddu?!" calls the little Orgoch without losing her happy face.

Orwen and Orgoch begin to argue very noisily, as usual, when Orddu begins to think. Really think. It happens all the time that stars would fall and be unable to fly back up once they met a planet, forced to live on it. Or worse, they could fall forever in space and never meet anything, be alone and too quick to stop, a meteor. Up until their end. Or they could fall into a black hole. Or disturb the course of a bigger star and be destroyed or worse, get absorbed. Every proof of their mere existence ripped from the Universe.

All sorts of bad lucks in space.

In the end their luck wasn't so bad to have befallen here. On a planet full of life and magic.

Even if it was a lots of dark, dark magic here. They could have been melted down by the sun or fall on Jupiter or Mars. Or Pluto. They could have have fallen on the Moon, forced to listen to the man living there forever!

Orddu shivered at the idea.

"But we would have to do something about our skins …" Orddu speaks her mind out loud in the middle of her sisters' argument.

Orwen's words dies strangled in her throat, Orgoch smiles and jumps on her spot, giggling.

"Yes! Yes! We could … Hide it somewhere? Bury it very deep? Or …"

"No," cuts Orddu, not even half as enthusiastic as her sister, just yet.

"We should melt it," Orwen let go notwithstanding her own will. She starts crabbing, "You gonna get us all killed for good! Or worst! Boxed! We could get shrunk and put inside tiny boxes from where we couldn't get out and …"

"C'mon, Orwen! They don't know how to do _that_!" Orddu find herself admitting. "They don't even know how to make a proper fire! They barely know how to melt bronze! And gold. No iron, not even aluminium! And they can't fly! They can't fly on their own planet! Let alone _away from_ _it._ They can't leave!" laughs Orddu.

" _We_ can't leave either …" Growls Orwen.

"Well, a fallen star _is_ fallen!" stated Orgoch. "But it doesn't have to mean we just die of boredom!"

"True!" States Orddu, her zest for life back from the dead. "We're _here_! Let's make it last! Let's make it good! I still agree with you, Orwen, we should be prudent. But Orgogh is also right we can do something about that. We could melt our skins, this ways no one will be able to use them to shrink us or worse, right? We could make them appear like a … Thing."

"A sword!" squeaks a very high-pinched Orgoch.

"No!" growls Orwen harshly before she bounces back and states gently "It's too obvious, right? A sword. Too... Obvious."

 **oooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo**

 **Regina sh** **ook** **dreams** **and memories** **away from her** **sight. Her hands, still clutched on the snowstorm, were** **shaky.**

 **"It's not supposed to be night, outside." She let go** **in a distant voice** **. "I remember now. The day when the mines collapsed…"** **She looked** **down on** **her hands with an enigmatic and intense gaze.** **"It wasn't dark.** **It wasn't** **dark** **when you got Henry out.** **It was midday.** **"**

 **Her gaze turned slowly towards the** **h** **eavy and loud night caught up in a net of silence and fear outside the** **storefront** **window.**

 **Henry looked** **up** **at her with a positively lost expression** **spread over** **his baby face.** **B** **ut Emma frown** **ed** **.** **Almost a minute of silence had gone by** **since they had found the waterglobe** **and they were both expecting Regina to explain something. About the** **waterglobe** **. About Rumple's** **whereabouts** **. About anything.** **She followed Regina's gaze and suddenly the night felt wrong to her too.** **Images of** **a** **past** **that could be true appeared before her** **.** **A past where she was clutching Henry's little body to get him out of the mines and i** **t** ** _was_** **daylight. Every images of that day in the mines. It was. Daylight. She could even remember that it started early in the morning** **now** **.**

 **"What it means?"** **Finally asked Emma** **even more worried** **.**

 **Whatever was happening to them was really playing with their minds.**

 **"I have no idea." Said Regina,** **not bothering to correct Emma's approximate wording** **.**

 **She felt strange, all of a sudden. Not exactly tired or scared, more … Expectant. She could feel the light weight of her entire native kingdom** **in the small of her palm. That, and** **she just** **was** **remembered how good it had been to be Henry's mother before everything happened.** **Before Emma. But, for the first time she had remembered it** **without longing for it.** **The truth of it came naturally to her. She didn't care anymore** **for the past** **. The future was more important.**

 **Or… Maybe t** **ime was really beginning to loose all materiality.** **She rationalized.**

 **Last time she had lived through that** ** _very_** **day it had been hell.** **Positively and totally hell.**

 **She could** **still feel** **every word Archie had** **thrown at her, drilling** **into her heart after they got Henry and him out of the min** **e** **.** **H** **ow unjust** **it** **had** **felt** **and** **how scorned, violated** **she** **had** **felt in that moment. Him, that nobody lowlife** **feeling allowed to speak his despicable mind, wording his abject morals to her** **.** **Threatening to take away her son from her** **…** **Threatening to testify against her, a trial should emerge,** **Archie** **had said.**

 **Oh how lonely and lost she had felt, bursting, burning inside her. Oh how much anger and rage it had let out in her soul that day. How much anger that had taken over her already too tired heart in that moment. That day. That dreadful and cursed day.**

 **It had plunged her in deeper despair. Even deeper than she thought possible to endure. It had led her to fight even so harder the inevitable, and fastened her fall.**

 **But now … The only thing that remained was the certainty that Henry had never a mere second stopped being her son. Her worries had been vain and unfunded. Now, she knew that the link between them was unbreakable. Love couldn't be divided. It only added up.** **It only multiplie** **d, she was certain of that, she thought, finding Emma's eyes** **.**

 **"I can't pretend I know** ** _how_** **he did it."** **She started. "** **P** **ut them there,** **in the snowball,** **but I will find a way to get into that snowtorm." She said almost happily, almost more to herself than to her son and … What was it that Emma was again? Friend?** ** _Best_** **friend? Or something else entirely?**

 **"What do you mean?!" Asked mother and son** **at the same time.**

 **Regina smiled. "I think the person we need to see is inside that little waterdome!" she giggled. "How very convenient that Rumple helped them survive the curse!"** **She looked at them with a fire inside her eyes. A purple kind of fire, thought Emma for a moment.** **"I thought I killed them all! My entire native kingdom."** **Said again Regina. "Oh dear, dear Rumplestilskin … You truly are a wonder." She finished, her dark eyes gazing in** **to** **the snowstorm.**

 **"What?!" frowned Henry. "That's not in the book,"** **he stated with all the certainty and** **hubris of youth** **.**

 **Regina smiled, tossing the snowball in her jacket pocket and then caught her son's chin between two fingers.**

 **"Well, a very smart little boy once** **convinced me that** **stories and books are not always the same thing,** **"** **she mocked him "** **So maybe it is not in** ** _that_** **book,** **but it doesn't mean it's not in the story. Y** **ou should know that better than anyone,** **my little prince** **!** **You were that little boy …** **"**

 **oooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo**

 ** _N_** ** _ovember_** ** _200_** ** _7_** ** _, Storybrooke_** ** _,_**

 **The** **heavy rain that has been pouring for three days straight burst on the roof, the windows, the silent streets. Everything seems quiet outside. It seems almost as if the rain had a mind of itself, a mind set on washing everything away. It is a comforting kind of rain. It hasn't been long enough to be tiring and** **o** **bnoxious.** **For now it just makes the** **house** **seem** **quiet** **er** **and warm** **er** **.**

 **It makes the days look like long nights in which one can curl and listen to stories. It makes time flow slower. Its a rain like the gentle touch of a mother.**

 **And in one of these little quiet houses seemingly crowded up one against the other like sheep, a mother is sitting on the edge of her son's bed. Her deep voice is set on a special tone, almost like a prayer. It is the tone of a story being told.**

 **A tone so low and confidential even the stairs are listening. This voice is magic to the 6 year old** **wrapped in his robot printed duvet. And he wouldn't miss a word for the world.**

 **"We scare bad dreams away," says Regina with** **the** **funny voice which always causes Henry to giggle. "We keep you safe no** ** _matter what_** **,"** **she continues with another funny voice,** **lower and deeper,** **the proper voice for a teddy bear.**

 **"That's our job, you see!" erupts Henry's little voice** **as the concord echo of his mother's.**

 **Regina smiles and closes the book.**

 **"Again!" Orders the boy.**

 **"Henry … You must go to sleep now. We said it was the last one …"**

 **"Yes, but … We can do it** ** _again_** **…"** **he negotiates** **. "It doesn't count twice if it's the** ** _same_** **story** **, mom!** **It only counts if it's another** **story** **!** **" he argues.**

 **Regina giggles. "We said we would read three** ** _books,_** **Henry … And that's the third."**

 **"I know …** **But its unfair!** **I** **t** **is** **the** ** _same_** **story.** **And the same book!** **We're not reading** ** _another_** **book. We're reading the same very book. It still counts as** **one** **…** **We're not reading one of the others we just read! We're reading the same book! It doesn't count twice if we just didn't really closed it!** **" the boy pouts with his adorable pink lips closed together.**

The mother smiles and let herself be convinced by the weak argument. How should she explain now, take this very moment and burst the bubble to explain the rules of aldulthood and nuances of language. And to what purpose?

"What do the bedside toys do …" Her voice starts again as the book re-opens on her lap.

 _ **oooooooooooo -to be continued- oooooooooooo**_


End file.
